L'empreinte des souvenirs
by Vavaamoi
Summary: Carlisle se voit prendre en charge une patiente dans un état critique. Contre toute attente celle ci survie, mais reste dans le coma pendant cinq ans, personne ne connaît rien d'elle sauf son prénom: Bella. All human.
1. Coma

**La Carlisle/Bella promise. Et oui je travaille depuis longtemps sur de nouvelles fics vous croyez quoi. Celle ci promet du rire, des pleurs et de l'énigme comme j'aime, alors attendez vous de temps en temps à avoir des suspens de fin. Pas tuer moi ! **

**Je vous des gros bisous les loulous et à bientôt !**

* * *

\- Une ambulance arrive transportant une accidentée de la route en très mauvaise état ! Hurla le docteur Gerandy en bousculant ses internes. Alors je sais que nous sommes débordé avec ce match de foot qui a tourné au carnage, mais il y a plus important que des supporters ivres avec quelques petits bobos ! Cullen, Brandon ! Vous me suivez. Melle Esmée Platt, puisque cette enfant vous intéresse tellement et bien allez-y ! On se remue jeune gens et plus vite que ça !

Les internes ne se firent pas prier deux fois. Carlisle était très attentif. Il serait bientôt titularisé et il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Chaque jour passé dans cet hôpital le rendait fier de lui. Il avait toujours rêvé de devenir docteur et il avait embarqué sa meilleure amie et sa sœur avec lui. Cette passion il la partageait tous les trois en famille. Il avait quelques années d'avance sur Alice, mais Esmée avait démarré ses études en même temps que lui. Carlisle avait longtemps hésitait entre la cardiologie et la neurologie, mais contre toute attente, le cœur des gens lui parlait plus que le cerveau.

Le bruit des supporters étaient devenu insupportable et Alice s'imagina déjà entrain de les droguer les uns derrières les autres pour qu'ils la ferment enfin. Une ambulance se gara juste devant les urgences et Emmett Mc Carthy en descendit. Ce pompier grand comme une armoire à glace était également le frère d'Esmée. D'ailleurs en le voyant sourire en montrant son bras brûlé, Carlisle se mit à rire.

\- Ta sœur va t'achever ! Se moqua le blond en secouant la tête.

\- Je n'allais pas laisser cette fille coincée dans une bagnole en feu, répondit Emmett du tac-o-tac.

\- Esmée va encore être intenable ! Se plaignit Alice en se attendant que la deuxième ambulance n'arrive avec la jeune femme accidentée.

Quand ils la virent arriver, tous se turent et se mirent au travail. Un interne s'occupa d'Emmett qui supplia l'équipe de ne pas laisser mourir cette femme qu'il avait mit tant de mal à sauver. Carlisle ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé exactement mais il n'en avait pas vraiment grand chose à faire pour l'instant. Sans comprendre comment, la seule chose que cette femme avait encore d'intact c'était son visage. Ils l'emmenèrent d'urgence au bloc opératoire en écoutant les ambulanciers faire leur rapport.

\- Comment peut-elle être encore en vie dans un état pareil, souffla Alice les yeux grands ouverts en examinant les plaies multiples qui couvraient le corps de la jeune femme.

Depuis qu'elle bossait ici, Alice avait vu beaucoup de patient défiler, des grands brûlés, des accidentés de la route, des survivants de grandes catastrophes, mais rien de comparable à cette jeune femme qui combinait le tout dans une seule et même personne.

\- De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, lança le docteur Gerandy en les rejoignant, cette personne se trouvait dans une voiture sur une voie ferrés. Je vous laisse deviner la suite.

\- Un suicide ? Demanda Alice surprise.

\- Elle ne se battrait pas si fort pour rester en vie si elle avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours, commenta Carlisle en se mettant au boulot.

Les autres ne le contredirent pas, Alice était plutôt de son avis. Ils passèrent des heures sur le cas de cette jeune femme et puisque le neurochirurgien était absent, Carlisle du faire preuve de tout son courage pour sauver la patiente. Elle avait reçu un tel choc au crâne que le docteur était pessimiste sur la suite des événements. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la maintenir en vie.

Elle survécu malgré les pronostics. Son corps garderait certainement quelques brûlures et pas mal de cicatrices. Mais ce qui inquiétait beaucoup Carlisle c'était son cerveau. Elle était dans le coma et vu le choc, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si elle allait en sortir un jour. Quand il vint la revoir le lendemain son cœur se serra en lisant le dossier. Cette jeune femme n'avait même pas de nom.

\- Ils vont marqué Bella Smith à l'accueil, faute de mieux, lui expliqua Alice en voyant son air soucieux. Les pompiers n'ont retrouvés aucun papier, rien qui permette de l'identifier, à part le collier marqué Bella/Alec qu'elle portait au cou. Alec n'étant pas vraiment le prénom d'une femme, ils ont opté pour l'autre.

\- Je suis certain qu'elle n'a pas cherché à se suicider, lui dit Carlisle instinctivement. Quelqu'un a essayé de faire disparaître cette jeune femme.

\- Je croyais que c'était Edward le flic de la famille, se moqua Alice en prenant son frère dans ses bras.

\- D'après ce que je sais c'est lui qui va mener l'enquête, si c'est pas du rassemblement cette histoire, moi je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

\- Le destin mon cher, le destin, sait-on jamais peut être est-elle importante pour notre avenir.

\- Je maintiens que tu aurais du faire voyante au lieu de médecin.

Alice parti en ricanant, le laissant seul avec leur patiente. Bella était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, brune, un très beau visage un peu enfantin. Une très belle jeune femme qui peut être ne se réveillerait jamais.

Les mois passèrent, et les trois docteurs titularisés, Carlisle en cardiologie, Esmée en pédiatrie et Alice en chirurgie générale, avaient un petit rituel maintenant. Ils passaient toutes leur pauses déjeuner dans la chambre de Bella, l'inconnue que personne n'était venu réclamer, qui ne se réveillait pas. Au moins personne ne venait jamais les chercher ici. C'était peut être un peu glauque, mais Alice espérait secrètement que leur compagnie aiderait la jeune femme à revenir parmi les vivants.

\- Carlisle, tu m'as l'air tout guilleret, remarqua Esmée en souriant installé sur l'un des fauteuils de la chambre de Bella. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Carmen a enfin accepté ma demande en mariage, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Les deux femmes qui lui faisaient face ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Esmée essayait vraiment de paraître contente pour lui, Alice quand à elle ne fit même pas semblant.

\- Cachez votre joie surtout, dit-il déçu par leur réaction.

\- Disons que je connais bien Carmen et j'ai un peu peur qu'elle ne te brise le cœur..., commença gentiment Esmée.

\- C'est une salope, conclut crûment Alice avec la délicatesse d'un bulldozer.

\- Nous n'allons pas revenir la dessus, grogna Carlisle sentant la colère monter en lui.

\- Tu t'es déjà fâché avec Edward à cause d'elle ! S'enflamma la petite brune. Elle l'a quitté pour toi, je peux comprendre qu'il ait les boules. Cette femme change d'avis comme de chemise. Si jamais elle te fait souffrir compte sur moi pour lui pourrir la vie avec tellement d'ardeur qu'elle n'aura même pas de repos en enfer.

Alice se leva en trombe et claqua la porte en sortant. Esmée vint soutenir son ami avec un petit sourire compatissant.

\- Laisse lui le temps ça passera.

Un an que Bella était dans le coma, Carlisle s'était marié avec Carmen et pour l'instant il était heureux. Ils prévoyaient même de fonder une famille. Étrangement, comme si cela pouvait l'aider, Carlisle s'installa à côté de Bella comme tous les midis et se mit à discuter. Enfin à parler tout seul.

\- Je ne sais pas je trouve Carmen étrange en ce moment, dit-il en mangeant sa salade. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Si Alice apprend mes doutes elle va me harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Edward me reparle un peu, ce n'est pas la grande entente mais c'est déjà ça. Et vous Bella, avez-vous une famille qui vous attends quelque part ? Je pense que oui. Du moins j'espère pour vous. Une jolie jeune femme comme vous ne peux pas être seule au monde. C'est impossible...

\- C'est avec elle que tu aurais du te marier, ricana Alice en entrant dans la pièce. Je suis sur que Bella est une femme exceptionnelle et en plus regarde elle t'écoute avec attention sans jamais te contredire ou t'interrompre.

\- Ton humour est vraiment très douteux quelque fois petite sœur, répondit Carlisle en lui faisant un petit sourire.

\- C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme.

La vie continua son court sans que Bella ne rouvre jamais les yeux. Comme un rituel, les docteurs confiaient leur état d'âme à cette patiente qui ne risquait pas de leur répondre. Son corps était en pleine forme, mais son cerveau lui n'arrivait pas à faire machine arrière.

Un an passa encore et Carlisle du faire face à la trahison de sa femme, qui divorça en quatrième vitesse pour se remarier avec un acteur, Eleazar. A partir de ce moment il ne fut plus vraiment le même et toute sa famille le remarqua. Il vivait pratiquement du travail, il ne passait plus que ces midis avec la patiente inconnue, mais aussi ces dîners. Carlisle prenait un bon livre et le lisait à voix haute, autant pour lui que pour Bella.

C'est un de ces fameux soirs qu'Alice entra dans la chambre en compagnie d'Esmée, d'Emmett et d'Edward.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là à une heure pareille, les interrogea-t-il surpris.

\- Nous pourrions te retourner la question, répondit froidement Edward en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Là n'est pas le sujet, s'imposa Alice surexcitée. Tu te souviens de la vieille tante Bertha ?

\- Oui j'ai appris qu'elle était morte il n'y a pas longtemps, c'est triste, dit-il en se replongeant dans son livre.

\- Carlisle écoute moi jusqu'au bout bon sang ! S'énerva Alice en tapant du pied signe annonciateur de crise de rage. Je sais que tu ne l'aimais pas beaucoup parce qu'elle t'accusait toujours de voler dans ses placards sans savoir que c'était moi...

Ses deux frères la regardèrent aussitôt consternés.

\- C'est bon j'étais jeune. Enfin bref, elle était propriétaire d'un petit immeuble en périphérie de la ville et elle me l'a légué. Si on s'y met tous on peut rénover un peu les apparts et y emménager tous ensemble ! Ce serait tellement merveilleux !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par la périphérie ? La questionna Emmett intéressé.

\- Bon d'accord c'est à un peu moins de trois quart d'heure d'ici, dans une petite ville perdue du nom de Forks, avoua la petite brune en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais nous serions au calme au moins.

\- Combien d'appartements dans cet immeuble, demanda Carlisle se sortant définitivement de son livre.

\- Six, s'exclama Alice aux anges.

\- Donc nous aurions chacun le notre, mais un restera vacant, analysa Edward en croisant les bras.

\- Ça peut toujours servir, dit Esmée avec enthousiasme. C'est une idée qui me plaît.

\- Je veux bien visiter et voir l'étendue des travaux, ensuite je te dirais ce que j'en pense, je crois qu'il est plus que temps que je quitte cet appart qui me rappelle ma garce d'ex femme, trancha Carlisle sous le regard compréhensif de son frère.

Voilà comment ils finirent par tous emménager dans cet immeuble à Forks, une petite bourgade pluvieuse. Après quelques mois de travaux, tout le monde trouva refuge dans cette petite ville, qui devint très vite leur ville.

Les années se suivirent et finirent par se ressembler. Emmett enchaînait les conquêtes sans jamais vouloir se poser, Edward avait eu une relation sérieuse pendant deux ans, mais avait fini par quitter la fille en question. Esmée étant une grande romantique attendait le prince charmant et Alice avait quelques aventures par ci par là, son compagnon du moment s'appelait James. Il ne restait que Carlisle qui refusait catégoriquement qu'on lui parle de femmes. Depuis le départ de Carmen, ses sentiments envers la gente féminine était devenu aussi rare que la neige au Sahara. Emmett lui demandait souvent s'il n'avait pas changé de bord.

Cinq années avaient passées depuis l'arrivée de Bella dans l'hôpital. Carlisle était devenu un chirurgien très réputé, un accro du boulot qui ne vivait que pour ça. Un soir comme tant d'autre, le docteur rédigeait un rapport médical dans la chambre de Bella, certaines habitudes ne se perdent pas facilement et jamais personne dans l'hôpital n'était venue s'en plaindre. Alors qu'il était concentré sur sa tâche, Alice et Emmett entrèrent dans la chambre.

\- C'est injuste, je n'étais pas en excès de vitesses, se plaignit-elle en fusillant Emmett du regard.

\- Nous savons tous que le chef Swan est un bon shérif, juste et compréhensif, ça fait plusieurs fois qu'il te dit de lever le pied, c'est bien fait pour toi. Et puis calme toi, tu la récupère demain ta voiture.

\- Et en attendant je suis obligé de te supplier de m'accompagner à l'hôpital en entendant tes railleries tout le long de la route, grogna-t-elle mauvaise.

\- C'était ça ou tu venais bosser à pied, sourit le colosse fier de lui.

\- Que me vaux le plaisir de votre visite, les interrompit Carlisle fatigué par leurs jérémiades.

\- Ah oui, joyeux anniversaire frérot ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on prend 35 ans. Pour fêter ça, demain soir nous t'emmenons dans un bar, nous ne pouvions pas y aller ce soir, je suis de garde, mais promis demain on va s'éclater !

\- Non, répondit-il en replongeant son regard dans son rapport.

\- Comment ça non ! Je ne te laisse pas le choix crétin, trancha sa sœur intransigeante.

\- Alice écoute moi bien..., commença Carlisle en s'arrêtant soudainement en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez entendu ?

\- Entendu quoi ? Demanda Emmett en haussant les épaules.

Carlisle se leva et chercha l'origine du bruit qu'il avait surpris. Alice le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou tout en espérant que ce n'était pas une tentative de diversion. Puis un son plus significatif se fit entendre et tous trois s'arrêtèrent de parler. Le bruit recommença une fois encore et ils tournèrent en même temps leur regard vers le lit de Bella. Alors qu'ils croyaient avoir une hallucination, la patiente dans le coma depuis 5 ans se mit à bouger en grognant.

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! S'écria Emmett tétanisé.

\- J'aurais pas mieux dit moi même, enchaîna Alice.

Carlisle lui se remit aussitôt en mode médecin et courut jusqu'au lit pour ausculter sa patiente. Elle ouvrait doucement les yeux et Carlisle en profita pour tester ses réflexes.

\- C'est incroyable, souffla-t-il en souriant. C'est un miracle.

\- Merde vous allez manger où le midi maintenant ? Demanda Emmett avec humour.

Alice lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule, exaspérée. Carlisle lui était surexcité. Ses réflexes étaient bon. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, dit-il gentiment en lui faisait un superbe sourire. Je suis le Docteur Cullen. Bienvenue parmi nous.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur lui, ils étaient marrons presque noirs, elle avait des cils tellement long que ses yeux gagnaient en intensité.

\- Est-ce que vous vous rappelez votre nom ? Demanda le médecin après avoir fait tous les contrôle de base.

Bella le fixa un moment, le regard absent, puis il finit par s'illuminer d'un seul coup et elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Ce n'est pas très grave pour l'instant, lui expliqua le docteur. Comment vous sentez vous ?

Elle continua de le regarder sans dire un mot. Après cinq ans, il fallait s'estimer heureux qu'elle se soit réveillée. Emmett avait préféré sortir de la chambre en attendant que Carlisle finisse. Alice elle avait du rejoindre son poste aux urgences. Mais le blond lui, refusa de rentrer pour l'instant. Il avait passé cinq années à côté de cette personne dans le coma et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il était certain que son retour dans le monde réel allait changer ses habitudes. Il était assis en face d'elle, essayant vainement de finir son rapport, quand la jeune femme parla pour la première fois.

\- J'ai froid, marmonna-t-elle en cherchant à se redresser un minimum.

\- Ne bougez pas, lui conseilla Carlisle en se levant pour la couvrir d'une couette supplémentaire. Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

\- Je crois oui, dit-elle désorientée.

\- Comment vous appelez vous ? Réitéra Carlisle plus confiant.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle hagarde.

\- Savez vous quel âge vous avez ?

\- Non.

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, complètement perdue.

\- Je ne sais plus qui je suis, dit-elle platement. Je ne me souviens de rien.

Carlisle lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Son corps était en parfaite santé, son cerveau avait gardé les bons réflexes, globalement elle allait bien. Mais de toute évidence c'était sa mémoire qui en avait pâti. Elle ne réagit même pas quand il l'appela Bella. Soit c'était du au temps d'adaptation après sa sortie de coma, soit c'était une amnésie. Dans le premier cas, d'ici quelques heures tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, malheureusement, la deuxième option semblait plus probable mais aussi plus incertaine. Bella pouvait ne jamais retrouver la mémoire. Carlisle n'en avait pas encore fini avec cette patiente et il se fit la promesse de tout faire pour l'aider. Absolument tout !

* * *

**Ca c'est bien passé ? Chose promise, chose du. "Vavaamoi" sur Facebook pour ceux que ça intéresse. Bisous à vous tous !**


	2. Mon voisin

**Salut tout le monde, oui je sais je suis extrêmement longue, mais gardez à l'esprit que même si je met six mois à écrire la suite, je l'écrirais toujours. **

**beatrice: et moi je suis accro à tes reviews ! Oui il vaux mieux que tu arrêtes de me maudire parce qu'avec tout ça moi j'ai plus le temps d'écrire ! Bisous. **

**Guest: à bientôt. **

**ninidezil: merci beaucoup et même si je rame ne t'inquiète pas je continuerais d'écrire.**

**lucie: merci bah j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant. Bisous**

**Lila: qu'est que ça fera au bout du dixième ? Je vais essayer de créer un univers aussi mystérieux qu'attachant. A bientôt**

**n'gie: la suite risque de dériver dans tous les sens comme toujours avec moi, j'espère que tu seras là pour continuer. **

**Bien après autant d'attente je ne vais pas épiloguer et vous laisser profiter ! Bisous**

* * *

Bella s'était installée devant la fenêtre de sa chambre avec son fauteuil roulant et attendait patiemment la venue du docteur Cullen. L'étrangeté de la situation n'arrivait même pas à l'atteindre. Elle arrivait à lire, à parler, à compter, les choses essentielles, mais sa mémoire elle, s'était effacée. Elle devrait être en colère, triste, désorientée et pourtant, elle ne ressentait qu'un grand calme. Depuis quelque temps, elle avait vu pas mal de docteur entrer dans sa chambre et faire demi tour aussi vite que possible en voyant que la patiente était réveillée. Mais la nouvelle avait du faire le tour de l'hôpital, puisque plus personne ne venait inopinément squatter la chambre.

\- Comment allez vous ce matin Bella ? Lui demanda Carlisle en entrant avec un grand sourire.

\- Bien docteur, j'aimerais beaucoup sortir un peu de cette chambre, mais les infirmières refusent catégoriquement, dit-elle en se remettant en tailleur sur son lit.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Avez vous lu les livres que je vous ai ramené.

\- Allez savoir comment je suis au courant, je suis certaine que c'est la femme qui a tuée son mari dans le premier et qu'il y a quelque chose de surnaturel dans le deuxième.

\- Probablement parce que vous les avez déjà lu, se réjouit Carlisle en lui tendant un dossier et un coffret. Tout ce que nous savons de vous se trouve ici. Vous avez été opérée de l'appendicite, banale, ce qui ne nous aide pas vraiment. Puis il y a ce collier que nous avons retrouvé sur vous.

La femme prit ce que son docteur lui tendait et fronça les sourcils. Au fond d'elle, Bella était certaine que ce collier avait une grande importance, pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où il venait, son histoire. Rien, le vide.

\- Que vais-je devenir ? S'inquiéta-t-elle pour la première fois.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, lui répondit-il sérieusement. Vous avez une chance inouïe d'être en vie. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui vous attend quelque part.

\- S'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un ne serait-il pas manifesté depuis le temps. Cinq années de ma vie sont passé sans que personne ne s'inquiètent de moi, j'en conclus que je n'ai pas de famille où si j'en ai une, ils ne cherchent pas à reprendre contact avec moi. Je ne sais même pas exactement où je me trouve.

\- Vous êtes dans une aile spécialisée de l'hôpital, crée par une association qui s'occupe des cas particuliers comme vous qui mettent beaucoup de temps à recouvrer la santé.

\- Je ne suis donc pas la seule personne dans le coma que vous ayez eu ?

\- Non, lui sourit-il. Mais vous êtes celle qui y es resté le plus longtemps je dois l'avouer.

\- Je suis toute seule. Je n'arrive même plus à marcher normalement, se plaignit-elle.

\- La rééducation est là pour ça Bella. Vous avez de bons réflexes mais après cinq ans il ne faut pas vous attendre à ce que vos jambes vous obéissent aussi facilement. Mais quoiqu'il arrive ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est moi qui vous ai opéré lors de votre entrée, je suis venu chaque jour de travail vous tenir compagnie, je ne suis pas prêt de vous abandonner.

\- C'est gentil docteur, lui sourit-elle gentiment.

\- Bien vous étiez ma dernière visite de la journée, que diriez vous d'une petite balade dans le parc ? Lui suggéra-t-il enthousiaste.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

Il éclata de rire en la voyant aussi surprise. Carlisle admirait les yeux brillants de sa patiente, il était certain que derrière se cacher une grande intelligence. Après lui avoir mis une couverture sur le dos, il l'emmena à l'extérieur sous le regard mécontent des infirmières.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je leur ai fait mais j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne m'aiment pas beaucoup, murmura Bella en faisant la grimace.

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez surtout pas pour ça, elles n'apprécient pas grand monde.

En passant devant une chambre non loin de celle de Bella, la voix d'un homme résonna dans tout le couloir.

\- Laissez moi seul ! Hurla-t-il en jetant quelque chose au sol ce qui fit un grand vacarme.

\- Je crois que Jasper fais encore des siennes, lança Carlisle en haussant les épaules.

Bella ne trouva rien à répondre à cela, mais son cœur se serra au son de la voix de cette homme. La brune ne connaissait pas grand chose sur son compte, mais elle se sentit triste en entendant autant de haine et de fureur. Lorsqu'elle sentit l'air frais atteindre son visage elle ferma les yeux en appréciant la caresse. Après avoir prit un grand bol d'air son visage s'illumina d'un sublime sourire. Carlisle la regardait discrètement et il fut soufflé par sa beauté. Il avait toujours pris soin de ses patients, mais à ses yeux Bella était spéciale. C'est Emmett qui l'avait sorti de la voiture, c'était Alice et lui qui l'avait opéré et c'était Edward qui avait mené l'enquête. Sans vraiment le savoir, Bella avait réuni sa famille autour d'une seule et même cause. Carlisle l'emmena prêt du jardin, Alice s'y trouvait entrain de fumer. La langue du médecin claqua et Bella se retourna aussitôt se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

\- Excusez moi Bella, j'en ai pour une seconde. Alice ! Tu m'avais promis d'arrêter de fumer.

Alice écrasa aussitôt sa cigarette sur le sol prise en faute. Bella regarda leur échange avec intérêt. Ils étaient mignons tous les deux. La brune se demanda si ils étaient mari et femme. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se poser plus de question, ils s'approchèrent d'elle.

\- Bella ça fais plaisir de te voir en forme, lança Alice sans complexe.

\- Bella je vous présente ma sœur Alice, qui est aussi docteur dans cet hôpital, la présenta Carlisle gêné par sa familiarité. Et qui a, de toute évidence, oublié sa politesse dans son casier.

\- Rolala fais pas ton rabat-joie, nous avons passé cinq ans en compagnie de Bella, c'est comme si elle faisait parti de la famille maintenant, lança Alice en haussant les épaules sous le regard scandalisé de son frère.

La brune quand à elle éclata de rire, Alice avait l'air d'être une personne entière et ça lui plaisait.

\- Enchanté de vous connaître, répondit Bella avec le sourire. Même si j'ai la vague impression que vous ne mettes pas totalement inconnue.

\- Tu vois Carlisle elle se souvient de moi et de mes nombreuses visites. Tu permets que je te tutoie ?

\- Bien sur.

\- Alors la rééducation c'est pour quand ? Demanda Alice avec le sourire.

\- Normalement je commence en début de semaine prochaine avec Mme Weber.

\- Angela est un amour tu vas l'adorer, lui certifia la petite brune en arrêtant son biper qui venait de sonner. Désolé mais le devoir m'appelle. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je venais manger un midi avec toi ?

\- Alice, grogna Carlisle avec un regard d'excuse vers sa patiente.

\- En aucun cas, au contraire ça me fera un peu de compagnie.

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de son frère et serré Bella dans ses bras, Alice disparut en un temps record. Carlisle regarda sa patiente avec un sourire gêné.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligé d'accepter, lui dit-il gentiment.

\- Vous savez docteur Cullen je ne connais personne, pas même moi. Votre sœur ne me dérange absolument pas.

\- Comme vous voudrez mais faites attention, ma sœur peut être très envahissante et si vous la laissez elle entrer dans votre vie vous ne tarderez pas à faire connaissance avec Esmée, Emmett et Edward.

\- Qui sont-ils ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

\- Esmée est docteur ici, c'est ma meilleure amie, Emmett est son frère et c'est aussi le pompier qui vous a dégagé de la carcasse de votre voiture, quant à Edward c'est mon petit frère et croyez moi si vous le voulez ou non c'est lui qui s'est occupé de l'enquête à votre sujet.

\- Je suis donc une vraie réunion de famille, s'amusa Bella en haussant les épaules. Si je comprends bien j'ai beaucoup de personne à remercier. Je vais commencer par vous.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire Bella.

\- Merci quand même. Je suis en vie, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais merci pour tout.

Carlisle se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête avec un magnifique sourire. Il reprit sa place derrière le fauteuil roulant de Bella et continua la promenade. Alors qu'ils discutaient des livres que la jeune femme avait lu et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa chambre, une infirmière vint chercher le docteur avec un air inquiet.

\- Docteur nous avons besoin de vous avec une patiente, lui expliqua l'infirmière en lui montrant le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Carlisle fit la navette entre Bella et le dossier. La brune comprit aussitôt ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma chambre est au bout du couloir je trouverais facilement. Allez-y.

\- Je suis vraiment navré Bella.

\- Ne le soyez pas, j'ai passé un très bon moment. Mais à présent il est temps que je finisse votre livre en attendant patiemment que vous m'en rameniez un autre. Et puis je ne peux pas encore marcher mais je peux pousser ce fauteuil n'ayez crainte.

\- Dans ce cas à demain Bella.

Elle le regarda partir en pensant que même quand il croyait avoir fini le travail, ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Comme elle l'avait dit, Bella agrippa son fauteuil et avança doucement mais sûrement. Alors qu'elle avait dans l'intention de rejoindre sa chambre, elle s'arrêta devant celle de l'homme qu'elle avait entendu crier un peu plus tôt. Sans y être invité elle entra dans la chambre aussi discrètement qu'elle le put. Bella s'approcha du lit où l'homme était recroquevillé. En entendant du bruit derrière lui, le fameux Jasper se redressa et lança à Bella son regard le plus assassin.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici vous ! Cria-t-il mauvais.

Bella se contenta de refermer la porte derrière elle pour plus d'intimité.

\- Eh je vous parle !

\- Oui j'ai entendu, répondit calmement la jeune femme en avançant plus prêt de lui.

\- Bah on dirait pas, dégagez d'ici !

\- Non. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions parler un peu tous les deux.

\- Laissez moi vous dire que vous pensez mal ! Attaqua-t-il le visage empli de fureur.

\- C'est un sujet qui peux porter à discussion en effet, admit-elle avec un petit sourire. Nous sommes presque voisins de palier je me trouve quelques chambres plus loin...

\- Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre !

Bella ne se démonta pas, bien au contraire. Elle avança encore un peu se qui fit se tendre Jasper.

\- Éloignez vous de moi immédiatement, cracha-t-il au bord de l'agression.

\- Sinon quoi vous allez appeler les infirmières ? Elles doivent en avoir tellement marre de vous que je suis certaine qu'elles ne répondront pas, aucunes d'entre elle.

Jasper fronça les sourcils en se demandant d'où venait cet ovni. Bella le regarda de plus prêt, c'était un homme blond d'une vingtaine d'année, des yeux bleus océan et un air peu avenant.

\- Bella, dit-elle en lui tendant sa main.

L'homme jeta un regard de dédain à la jeune femme qui lui fit un magnifique sourire en retour.

\- Dommage pour vous je sais déjà que vous vous appelez Jasper. C'est cool j'en connais autant sur vous que sur moi.

La tête que fit Jasper n'avait pas de prix. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps vous êtes ici, enchaîna-t-elle imperturbable. Mais je parie que j'y suis depuis plus longtemps que vous.

\- Cela m'étonnerais beaucoup sachant que ça fait des mois que je squatte ces murs en attendant gentiment que mon corps se remette des atrocités que ma femme a crut bon de me faire subir !

\- Quelques mois donc, joua Bella en omettant bien d'appuyer sur la seule vraie révélation qu'il lui avait faite. Je suis là depuis 5 ans, 6 mois et deux jours.

Jasper parut surpris avant de fermer les yeux de compréhension.

\- Vous êtes l'amnésique qui s'est réveillé il y a peu de temps, lança-t-il sans méchanceté pour la première fois.

\- C'est exact. Vous dites que c'est votre femme qui vous a fait ça, moi je ne sais même pas si c'est quelqu'un ou moi même. Ma voiture a été retrouvé sur une voie ferrée, en milles morceaux, un peu comme moi.

\- Ma femme a tenté de m'assassiner en faisant passer ça pour un accident pour récupérer mon assurance vie et roucouler avec son amant. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux est le plus à plaindre mademoiselle Bella. Je me dis que peut être ça serait moins difficile si j'étais amnésique.

\- Je sais par expérience que ce n'est nullement un soulagement. Je ne sais même pas si je m'appelle vraiment Bella, ils m'ont donné ce nom car il était inscrit sur un collier que je portais. Je ne risque pas de reconnaître mon corps tellement il est abîmé de tous les côtés.

Jasper remonta sa robe de patient et montra son corps à la nouvelle venu. Il avait de multiples brûlures sur tout le dos, sa chair avait été touché à bon nombre d'endroit.

\- Venez vous plaindre pour voir, ma femme c'est fait un plaisir de foutre le feu à mon lit.

Bella se redressa du mieux qu'elle put et remonta à son tour sa blouse jusqu'au dessous de sa poitrine. De la même façon que Jasper, sa peau était parsemée de brûlures mais aussi de multiples cicatrices. Le blond baissa les bras en secouant la tête.

\- Vous n'avez pas put vous faire ça toute seule, assura-t-il sur de lui. Vous êtes jeune, jolie, de toute évidence vous n'avez pas votre langue dans votre poche, les personnes comme vous se suicide en prenant des cachets ou en se jetant du haut d'un immeuble, pas en laissant sa voiture garée sur une voie ferrée.

\- C'est gentil mais ce n'est pas très rassurant, ricana Bella en se rhabillant. Cela voudrait dire que l'on a tentait de m'assassiner.

\- Dites vous que cette personne a échoué et n'est jamais revenu finir le travail c'est déjà un point positif.

\- Enfin tout ça n'est qu'une hypothèse.

Jasper respira un grand coup et tendit sa main vers la jeune femme.

\- Jasper Whitlock, avocat et aussi milliardaire à mes heures perdues. Je tiens à vous le dire avant que vous ne l'appreniez de quelqu'un d'autre et que vous ayez en vu de m'épouser pour me dépouiller.

Bella explosa de rire en serrant la main de, l'espérait-elle, son nouvel ami.

\- N'ayez aucune crainte là dessus, avec un peu de coïncidence c'est aussi mon mari qui a tenté de m'assassiner. Je crois que le mariage n'est pas pour maintenant, même si vous êtes très séduisant...

\- Foutez vous de ma gueule, répliqua-t-il en lui balançant un oreiller.

\- Vous savez vos blessures n'enlève rien à votre charme. Mais votre mauvais caractère si.

\- En plus d'être une sainte vous êtes une chieuse, quel mélange !

Bella lui fit un sourire adorable. Jasper n'était pas ce qu'il laissait paraître et elle en avait pris conscience au moment même où elle avait entendu sa voix remplie de tristesse.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous dans cet hôpital si vous êtes milliardaire ? Demanda Bella avec curiosité. Vous pourriez engager du personnel pour prendre soin de vous et ne pas torturer ces pauvres infirmières qui viennent se venger sur moi après.

\- Justement parce que c'est ce que les parasites s'attendent à ce que je fasse. La presse, la famille de ma femme, mais soit disant amis. Jamais ils ne mettront les pieds ici, ils ne savent même pas que je m'y trouve.

\- Pas de famille ?

\- Non aucune, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Juste un demi frère qui est dans l'armée et qui ne doit même pas savoir ce qui m'est arrivé tellement il est enfoncé dans le trou du cul du monde.

\- Bien nous sommes à égalité dans ce cas. Accepteriez vous que je vienne vous voir de temps en temps ?

\- Est-ce que vous allez me laisser le choix ? Intervint-il en affichant son premier sourire.

\- Je n'en suis pas sur non, je m'ennuie fermement dans cette maudite chambre et je pense que nous avons peut être beaucoup en commun.

\- Dans ce cas abandonnons ces harpies d'infirmières et retrouvons nous dans le parc demain, on fera le mur.

Le sourire de Bella n'avait pas de prix. Après avoir encore un peu discuter avec son voisin elle rejoignit sa chambre. Elle n'avait peut être aucun souvenir de son passé, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle devait rester cloîtré dans le silence et l'ignorance. La jeune femme se demanda comment elle était avant. Une chose était sure, elle n'était certainement plus la même.

* * *

**Je sais je sais, c'est Carlisle le héros de cette fic, mais ça n'empêche que je kiffe Jasper ! Bisous à tous.**


	3. Forks

**Encore un ! Beaucoup de changement pour ce chapitre et un petit aperçu du caractère de cette Bella. **

**beatrice: je suis pas pro Jasper/Alice non plus, peut être parce que je suis fan des Jella. Oui arrêtes un peu de me menacer d'abord ! Je n'en serais que plus productive...ou pas. **

**azu: j'ai un petit faible pour Jasper, mais ce n'est plus un secret pour personne. Merci beaucoup. **

**n'gie: réunir les deux ça promet de belles scènes. Pauvre Jaz en effet. Carlisle est juste un prince vraiment très charmant. **

**mixou: merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que mes fics te plaise autant. **

**Lucie: Oui Bella est une personne qui réunie les gens, et Jasper ne fera pas exception. Ca promet pour la suite. **

**Alors un chapitre de plus pour ce soir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

\- Et c'est gagné, lança Jasper en abattant sa carte.

Bella fit la grimace et regarda la carte comme ci elle allait répondre à ses questions silencieuses.

\- Tu as triché ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

\- J'ai une tronche à tricher ? Répondit Jasper outré. Bon d'accord j'ai triché.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'avouer en voyant la tête de Bella.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Ça n'a plus d'intérêt si tu triches, l'engueula-t-elle déçue.

\- Si ça à l'intérêt que je gagne ! Je t'apprend si tu veux.

Elle pesa le pour et le contre puis se laissa convaincre, sait-on jamais qu'Emmett revienne ça serait un bon moyen de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas aussi nul aux cartes qu'il le prétendait. Cela faisait des semaines que la « famille Cullen » passait tous ses déjeuners avec elle. Carlisle venait un peu plus souvent que les autres et Bella appréciait vraiment sa compagnie. Il était discret, réservé, intelligent et il ne semblait pas la considérer comme une amnésique comme beaucoup d'autre. Le seul qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une ou deux fois c'était Edward. Il n'avait pas était très loquasse, presque froid. Il lui avait posé quelques questions sur son passé mais vu la tête que Bella lui avait retourné, il avait vite abandonné. Esmée était un ange, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Alice avait ce côté enfantin qui la rendait parfois immature, un peu comme Emmett. Pourtant ils semblaient bien avoir la tête sur les épaules tous les deux. Quant à Jasper, il était odieux avec tout le monde, sauf Bella. Alors qu'il était en train de lui expliquer comment cacher des cartes dans sa manche en toute discrétion, une grande blonde à talon aiguille entra dans la chambre avec son air pincé.

\- Melle Smith, je vous cherche depuis plus d'une heure, heureusement que le docteur Cullen était là sinon je ne vous aurais jamais trouvé.

En effet Carlisle se trouvait derrière elle les sourcils froncés, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Je me présente je suis Tania Denali, je suis la gestionnaire de l'association. Bien j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne c'est que grâce à la collaboration de la police, de l'administration et de l'association une nouvelle identité vous a été attribuée le temps que vous retrouviez la mémoire, voici les papiers d'identité qui le prouve. Vous vous appelez à présent madame Bella Smith ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux.

\- J'en sauterais presque au plafond, cracha méchamment Bella sous le regard fier de Jasper. Et si ça c'est la bonne quelle est la mauvaise ?

\- Vous êtes guérie, enfin en quelque sorte. Ce qui signifie que vous encombrez une chambre qui pourrait servir à quelqu'un d'autre. Vous allez donc être dans l'obligation de quitter ce lieu. Une nouvelle vie s'annonce, n'est-ce pas géniale ?

\- Que prévoit l'association pour ma réinsertion ? Demanda Bella inquiète.

\- Absolument rien ! Répondit Tania avec un grand sourire hypocrite. Nous nous occupons des malades et non des guéris, vous comprenez ?

\- Vous voulez dire que vous la jetez dehors, sans aide et sans logement ? S'énerva déjà Jasper en se relevant dans son lit.

\- Oui en effet, je peux indiquer quelques refuges pour Melle Smith mais nous n'avons pas les moyens de faire plus.

Bella était devenu muette. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Le désespoir s'abattit sur elle et les larmes montèrent sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Elle n'avait même pas de chaussures, comment pouvait-elle partir d'ici ?

\- Bien puisque tout est dit, je vais signer vos papiers de sortie, qui est prévu pour demain après midi.

Jasper semblait sur le point d'exploser et Carlisle n'était pas mieux. Tania Denali préféra fuir avant de se faire jeter du 4eme étage. Une fois qu'elle eu disparu, Bella laissa éclater sa peine. Depuis qu'elle était revenu à elle, Bella n'avait jamais pleuré, pas une fois, mais là, trop c'était trop. Carlisle s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ce n'était peut être pas très éthique, mais ça il n'en avait rien à foutre.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Bella je vais trouver une solution.

\- Docteur, je suis seule, personne ne m'aidera, pleura-t-elle de plus belle.

\- Je suis là moi, vous n'êtes pas seule, séchez ces larmes, je vous jure que je vais trouver un moyen.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, ce n'est pas un logement qu'il me manque ! C'est une vie ! Je n'ai même pas d'habit pour sortir. Je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup pour votre gentillesse mais je pense que là, c'est beaucoup trop en demander.

\- Bella je te donnerais de l'argent si tu as besoin, clama Jasper cherchant lui aussi une solution.

\- Je n'ai pas tellement envie de me faire assassiner par ta femme, répondit-elle sincèrement.

\- Ex-femme et ouais c'est sur que vénale comme elle est, elle est capable de croire que tu es ma maîtresse.

\- Bella laissez moi jusqu'à ce soir, demanda Carlisle en lui caressant gentiment les cheveux. Je reviens vous voir tout à l'heure, d'ici là ne pleurez plus s'il vous plaît. Je m'occupe de tout. Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas prêt de vous abandonner, je le pense toujours.

Le docteur sorti de la chambre en trombe en enlevant sa cravate, de toute évidence furieux.

\- Et dire que ce doc était un vrai glaçon avec les femmes avant que tu ne revienne à toi, commenta Jasper en faisant la grimace. T'inquiète petite sœur, s'il te dit qu'il va trouver une solution tu peux lui faire confiance.

\- Petite sœur ? Remarqua-t-elle surprise.

\- Je suis plus vieux que toi, tu ne peux pas être ma grande sœur...

\- Ça tu n'en sais rien, moi même je ne connais pas mon âge.

\- Ça ce voit c'est tout, point final, trancha-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras maladroitement. Mais peu importe ce qui arrivera on restera en contact, hein ?

Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire. Jasper s'inquiétait vraiment de ne plus jamais la revoir.

\- Si tu es vraiment mon frère je ne risque pas de t'abandonner, lui dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Elle resta dans sa chambre à s'inquiéter en attendant le retour du docteur Cullen. Bella avait l'impression que c'était le vide dans son esprit, sa mémoire était toujours aussi noire, son futur était tout aussi flou. Elle essaya de retenir ses larmes, parce qu'elle estimait qu'elles ne lui serviraient à rien. Est-ce que quelqu'un l'attendait quelque part, des amis, une famille. Avait-elle un métier, une maison, des enfants peut être. Plus la jeune femme se posait ce genre de question, plus elle avait mal à la tête.

Bella fit un bond de dix mètres quand sa porte s'ouvrit en grand pour atterrir dans le mur. Une Alice visiblement très en colère débarqua deux valises en main. Bella avait tellement l'habitude de la voir habillée en blouse de médecin, que ça lui fit étrange de la voir vêtu à la pointe de la mode.

\- Allez lèves toi ma belle, ordonne-t-elle en posant ses valises sur le lit d'hôpital. Si tu crois que moi, Alice Cullen, je vais te laisser sortir d'ici sans une paire de chaussures potable, c'est que tu me connais encore mal. Mais n'es aucune crainte, je m'occupe de toi à présent.

\- Alice que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Bella ne comprenant pas se qu'il se passait.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu Carlisle s'inquiéter autant pour quelqu'un et c'est une très bonne chose, enchaîna Alice en déversant des habits sur le lit. Alors nous n'allons pas laisser le plaisir à Tanya Denali de te mettre dehors, on te kidnappe avant.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nous habitons dans un immeuble à Forks, c'est une ville près d'ici. Cet immeuble m'appartient et j'y loge qui je veux. Tu sais quoi, j'ai un appartement de libre et tu viens d'en devenir l'heureuse locataire.

\- Alice c'est adorable, mais tu sais bien que je ne pourrais pas gérer le loyer, les factures...

\- Blablabla, la coupa-t-elle en lui jetant des affaires sur les genoux. Essayes ça. Pour ce qui est du loyer je n'en veux pas, de toute façon cet appartement ne me rapporte rien. Les factures, Carlisle c'est très gentiment proposé de te les payer. Si tu t'inquiètes pour les meubles, crois moi nous avons largement tout ce qu'il faut, certes c'est dépareillé, mais c'est mieux que rien. Et puis si tu te sens vraiment mal à l'aise, en temps voulu tu pourras trouver un petit boulot.

Bella regarda Alice, le regard empli de gratitude. Comment pourrait-elle jamais la remercier.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête là, c'est avec plaisir que j'aide mes amis. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à remercier quelqu'un, va voir Carlisle. Allez habille toi, nous partons ce soir.

Bella lui fit un magnifique sourire et obéit à tous ses ordres sur sa tenue. Même si elle se sentait mal à l'aise, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser leur aide. Avant que Carlisle ne revienne, la jeune femme courut dans la chambre de Jasper et le prévint de la situation. Il sembla surpris et triste qu'elle s'en aille, mais elle lui promit de revenir le voir dès que possible. Carlisle les trouva dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand il vint la chercher.

\- Bella, venez, il faut encore que l'on récupère vos papiers de sortie. Promis Jasper je vous la ramènerai.

\- Y'a plutôt intérêt, grogna Jasper le cœur serré de la voir partir.

Bella lui fit un magnifique sourire et suivit Carlisle au bureau des sorties. La femme semblait réticente à donner les papiers en l'absence de Tanya, mais vu la tête de Carlisle elle n'insista pas trop. Quand la femme demanda à Bella de signer sur plusieurs papiers, la brune tourna son regard vers Carlisle ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait signer.

\- Peu importe, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille comprenant bien son trouble.

Belle fit donc un gribouillis sur les feuilles indiquées.

\- Il y a un mot de la police dans le dossier vous demandant de vous rendre au poste de police le plus proche de votre futur domicile, pour signifier votre présence. C'est au cas où quelqu'un vous recherche, dit la femme en récupérant les papiers signés. Tout est en ordre, bonne soirée.

Carlisle maîtrisa sa colère et emmena Bella avec lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient la laisser dans la nature sans se poser plus de question. Alice les attendait déjà dans la voiture en écoutant la musique à tue tête.

\- En route mauvaise troupe, dit-elle se tournant vers Bella qui était monté à l'arrière. Tu vas voir Forks c'est le trou du cul du monde, mais au moins c'est calme. Enfin si on oublie le chef Swan...

Carlisle laissa échapper un petit rire qui lui attira le regard tueur de sa sœur.

\- Il a une dent contre moi, affirma-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Forcément tu es la seule habitante de ce patelin à griller les feux rouges et à ne pas respecter les limitations de vitesse, répondit son frère en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais il n'y a jamais personne sur cette putain de route, qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire que je roule 20km/h en plus. On a encore jamais vu un gosse sortir du bois à ce que je sache. En ville je respecte toutes les limitations. Et pour les feux rouges c'est quand je rentre tard. C'est à croire qu'il ne dors jamais ce shérif.

Bella avait le sourire aux lèvres, elle ne connaissait peut être pas très bien ses nouveaux amis, mais ils semblaient haut en couleur.

\- J'ai demandé à Edward et Emmett de ranger un peu l'appartement du bas le temps que nous arrivions, expliqua Carlisle pour rassurer Bella.

\- Il ne fallait pas vous donner tant de mal, c'est déjà très généreux à vous de m'aider, il n'était pas nécessaire de faire le ménage en plus.

Alice explosa de rire et se contorsionna pour poser un baiser sur les joues de Bella.

\- Emmett, faire le ménage, j'aimerai bien voir ça. Non ils sont juste entrain de mettre les meubles en place, parce qu'on avait un peu entreposé de tout là dedans. Du coup il font juste un peu de rangement. Mais le ménage ça sera sûrement pour nous.

Bella les laissa donc parler durant le voyage ne sachant pas vraiment comment les remercier suffisamment. Ils arrivèrent donc en bordure de forêt, en effet, Forks semblait assez excentrée. La voiture passa devant plusieurs magasins avant de partir vers le fond de la ville et de s'arrêter devant un petit immeuble solitaire.

\- C'est pas le grand luxe comme ça, mais à l'intérieur c'est comme neuf, on a tout refait en emménageant, expliqua Alice. Tu vas avoir l'appartement en face de Carlisle, avec deux chambres, rez-de-chaussé...

\- Alice, elle verra bien par elle même pas besoin de faire l'agent immobilier, la coupa Carlisle agacé.

Il descendit de la voiture et laissa Alice se débrouiller avec ses affaires. Carlisle fit un signe de tête à Bella pour qu'elle le suive. Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Bella était grande ouverte.

\- Mais non les garçons un effort s'il vous plaît, plus à droite, voilà ! Magnifique ! Résonna la voix d'Esmée. Bah c'était pas si compliqué musclé comme vous êtes. Merveilleux tout est prêt avant l'arrivée de Bella.

\- Pour son arrivée tu veux dire, lança Carlisle en entrant.

Esmée leur fit un sourire bienveillant en venant prendre Bella dans ses bras.

\- Je suis ravie de t'avoir comme nouvelle voisine. Tu verras je suis très calme, j'habite au dessus. Emmett est au dessus de moi et c'est tout de suite moins drôle.

\- Plains toi tiens, grogna Edward en levant les yeux au ciel. Moi j'ai Alice au dessus, elle passe son temps à sauter partout ! J'ai l'impression de vivre avec un hippopotame au dessus de ma tête.

\- Merci pour l a comparaison, se plaignit la concernée.

\- Bienvenue dans l'immeuble le plus isolé du monde Bella, dit Edward en lui tendant la main avec un sourire en coin. Désolé d'avoir été aussi froid avec toi, c'est juste que je suis assez suspicieux comme personne, déformation professionnelle probablement. Surtout avec les femmes pour dire la vérité.

\- Carmen ? Demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre pourquoi ce fut ce prénom qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Un silence pesant s'en suivit. Même si Edward avait digéré plus facilement que son frère, il gardait quand même un souvenir amer de son ancienne petite amie. Carlisle lui avait les mâchoires serrées à l'extrême. Ce n'était vraiment pas un sujet de conversation abordable pour lui.

\- Oui entre autre, lui sourit Edward en voyant que Bella n'y comprenait rien. C'est une longue histoire qu'Esmée ou Alice se feront un plaisir de te raconter.

\- Il commence à se faire tard et je pense qu'il serait peut être temps d'aller manger et dormir un peu, proposa Carlisle en essayant d'apaiser sa colère. J'ai une chambre d'ami si vous voulez Bella.

\- Arrête d'être aussi formel avec elle, Bella va avoir l'impression de dormir chez son médecin, grogna Alice en venant lui faire un câlin furtif.

\- C'est un peu le cas, se moqua Bella en riant doucement.

\- Oh comme c'est mignon, elle défend son docteur, lança Emmett en lui choppant la joue et en tirant dessus.

Bella par réflexe attrapa sa main et la retourna avec force. Elle le relâcha aussitôt ne comprenant pas d'où lui venait ce geste.

\- Bien nous avons ici quelqu'un qui connaît les rudiments de l'auto-défense apparemment, remarqua Edward en enregistrant ça dans son esprit.

\- Je suis désolé Emmett, s'excusa Bella ne comprenant vraiment pas.

\- T'inquiète biquette c'est rien du tout, tu as vu le taux de muscle que je me traîne, je te retourne comme une crêpe quand je veux.

Il la souleva et la balança sur son épaule en courant vers l'appartement de Carlisle.

\- Tu ne vas pas dormir dans la poussière. Carlisle étant le plus propre de nous tous doit déjà avoir un lit de fait.

Le blond ne trouva rien à y redire, parce qu'il avait totalement raison.

\- Laisse la descendre Emmett tu vas la rendre malade, se fâcha Esmée en lui tapant le bras.

Ils passèrent donc la soirée chez Carlisle à manger des pizzas. Bella s'intégra petit à petit. Ils étaient tous adorables avec elle. Esmée et Alice semblaient aux anges en voyant comment Carlisle était au petit soin pour la jeune femme. A chaque fois qu'Emmett voulait lancer une remarque sarcastique sa sœur le fusillait du regard et du coup il préférait se taire.

\- Demain je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner au poste de police pour que tu t'enregistres, s'excusa Carlisle en lui tendant son café. Mais c'est à deux pas d'ici, tu as juste à aller au bout de la rue à droite et tu ne peux pas le louper.

\- Ça c'est clair, marmonna Alice en mettant trois sucres dans son café.

\- Va doucement avec le sucre, merde tu es médecin tu sais quels sont les risques, l'engueula Carlisle dépité.

\- C'est bon il n'y a que dans celui du soir que j'en met, le rabroua Alice en se calant au fond de son fauteuil. Puis on a qu'une vie. Ce n'est parce que je fume, bois, baise que je vais mourir demain. Pour les deux premiers je fais du sport et pour le dernier je me protège, alors tout va pour le mieux. Tu devrais essayer de temps à autre ça ne te ferais pas trop de mal.

Alice avait toujours eu un franc parlé sans limite, mais là elle y avait été un peu fort. Carlisle reposa son café et disparut dans une autre pièce.

\- Des fois je suis un éléphant mais toi tu es carrément un bulldozer, lança Emmett en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui mais bon il faut le secouer un peu, parce que là il se comporte plus comme un père que comme un frère. Il a besoin qu'on le bouscule parce que là il s'enlise dans sa rancœur.

Alice se tourna vers Bella et lui expliqua l'histoire avec Carmen, Edward y ajouta quelque petite indication tout en restant très vague. En voyant que son médecin ne revenait pas, Bella se désintéressa du monologue d'Alice et partit voir où il se trouvait. Carlisle était le seul avec Bella à avoir une petite pièce en plus qui pouvait servir de bureau. La jeune femme frappa à la porte et y entra discrètement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes quand elle vit la quantité de livres qui tapissait la pièce.

\- Ouah ! Souffla-t-elle n'osant même plus avancer.

Carlisle se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce où était installé un sofa. Même s'il semblait triste l'instant d'avant, il retrouva le sourire en voyant l'émerveillement dans le regard de la nouvelle venue.

\- C'est le seul endroit où ma famille sait pertinemment qu'il ne faut pas entrer, expliqua Carlisle avant que Bella ne recule dans le couloir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis prêt à faire une exception pour toi. Viens.

La brune le rejoignit donc sur le canapé et décrocha enfin ses yeux des livres.

\- Vous avez une collection impressionnante, dit Bella vraiment surprise.

\- Emmett trouve que je suis un ermite parce que je n'ai pas de chaîne télévisée, je me contente de DVD. Je préfère lire.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Bella avec un petit sourire. Peut être que j'étais bibliothécaire dans mon autre vie.

\- Peut-être en effet. Ça te reviendra avec le temps.

Un silence s'installa. Bella essaya de rassembler son courage pour faire part de ses pensées.

\- Mettez vous d'accord avec une femme et invitez là à sortir plusieurs fois tout en lui disant bien qu'il n'y aura rien ensuite, au moins ça vous fera une amie et votre sœur cessera de vous casser les couilles pour vous trouver une fiancée.

Carlisle se tourna vers elle, les yeux grand ouverts et le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça me rassure j'ai crut que vous alliez mal le prendre.

\- Non au contraire c'est une très bonne idée, merci beaucoup, dit Carlisle vraiment emballé par se proposition. Veux tu faire un tour des livres ?

Bella lui répondit avec son plus beau sourire et se dirigea vers les étagères. Si elle s'était écouté, jamais elle ne serait ressorti de cette pièce, mais Carlisle lui montra l'heure et elle comprit toute seule qu'il était peut être temps de se coucher.

Le lendemain, elle passa sa matinée à nettoyer l'autre appartement, malgré les protestations des autres qui grognaient de les attendre. Parce qu'ils travaillaient tous ce jour là. Mais Bella voulait prouver qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir seule. Voilà comment en une matinée elle réussit à décrasser tout l'appartement. Elle retourna chez Carlisle, qui lui avait laissé ses clefs, pour pouvoir trouver à manger. Étrangement elle n'avait aucune difficulté à se rappeler comment faire un plat de pâte. Après avoir dévoré son plat, elle prit ses papiers et se dirigea vers le poste de police. Quand elle y arriva, Bella eut l'impression que l'apocalypse était proche. La secrétaire semblait sur le point de se suicider, une file d'attente sans nom se prolongeait jusqu'à l'entrée. La jeune femme pria pour avoir la patience de supporter ça. Après une heure d'attente, la secrétaire se tourna vers elle et lui demanda pourquoi elle était là. Bella essaya bien de lui expliquer, mais plus elle parlait, plus elle voyait la secrétaire décrocher.

\- Allez vous asseoir, je verrais ça plus tard, grogna la secrétaire en se tirant à moitié les cheveux.

OK ! Se dit Bella sentant déjà son agacement pointer le bout de son nez. Elle vit le shérif sortir plusieurs fois de son bureau et soupirer en voyant le bordel à l'extérieur. Juste après il fusillait la femme derrière le comptoir du regard. Bella soupçonna qu'elle n'allait pas garder son poste très longtemps celle là. En effet, après une autre heure d'attente le shérif perdit patience et essaya d'expliquer la chose à cette fameuse demoiselle, mais elle prit la mouche et sorti en trombe du poste. Le shérif était au bord de l'implosion et c'était visible. Il retourna dans son bureau essayant tant bien que mal de faire son boulot. Sauf que le secrétariat se retrouva vide, avec un téléphone sonnant sans relâche. Bella n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un poste de police d'une ville comme Forks puisse être aussi débordé. Elle sentit naître une migraine et son agacement était arrivé à un point tel qu'elle était prête à tout pour faire taire ce maudit téléphone. Voyant que tout le monde semblait dans le même état qu'elle, Bella se leva précipitamment et décrocha le combiné.

\- Poste de police de Forks, Bella à votre service, sortit-elle par instinct.

\- Bonjour, je vous appelle pour signaler la disparition de mon chien, clama une dame de l'autre côté de la ligne.

\- Et bien je vous conseille de faire quelques affiches à distribuer, quand à nous, nous en mettrons une au poste lorsque vous viendrez la déposer et si jamais nous retrouvons votre chien et bien nous serons ravi de vous le ramener.

\- Mais vous n'allez même pas le chercher ? S'indigna-t-elle.

\- Ici c'est un centre de police madame non la fourrière, alors si ce n'est pas pour une plainte où pour tout autre acte nécessitant la POLICE, ce n'est pas la peine d'appeler. Sur ce bonne journée et n'oubliez pas l'affiche.

A peine avait-elle raccroché que le téléphone reparti de plus belle. Après un quart d'heure à rediriger les appels vers les postes concernaient inscrit devant elle, Bella se leva et regarda la file d'attente.

\- Si certaines personnes sont ici pour déposer des papiers, vous êtes prié de les déposer dans cette corbeille, s'exclama Bella en sortant un casier du bureau, ils seront traités dans les plus brefs délais. Si d'autres sont ici pour récupérer des papiers, merci de vous ranger sur ma droite, je vais faire mon possible pour vous trouver ça, quand aux autres je vous prit de patienter encore un petit peu.

Suivant uniquement son instinct, Bella se mit à flâner derrière le bureau et à servir petit à petit les personnes présentes, comme ci elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Tout en continuant à répondre au téléphone. Au fur et à mesure, la queue s'évapora et le poste sembla retrouver un peu d'ordre. Certaines personnes vinrent même remercier Bella de son action pourtant culottée. Le shérif sorti tout à coup de son bureau et recula de surprise quand il constata le calme apparent de son poste. Une fois la surprise passait il tourna son regard vers Bella qui était au téléphone en fronçant d'abord les sourcils puis en avançant de toute évidence, soulagé. Il attendit que la jeune femme raccroche pour pouvoir enfin en placer une.

\- Désolé, s'excusa automatiquement Bella prise en faute. Mais franchement c'était tellement le bordel que ça me donnait mal au crâne. Alors j'ai prit les devants, en plus pratiquement tout est inscrit devant moi là, sur la petite feuille, certainement pour aider votre ancienne secrétaire. Alors je me suis permise d'y remettre un peu d'ordre.

\- Ne vous excusez surtout pas, vous êtes un don du ciel, cria presque le shérif. Dites moi que vous êtes au chômage et que vous recherchez activement un travail ! Parce que si c'est le cas je vous engage immédiatement, avec un salaire plus que raisonnable. Je vous supplie d'accepter.

\- Si vous êtes d'accord pour me remplir mes papiers et que vous acceptez une amnésique sans réelle identité, je suis prête à accepter votre offre.

\- Venez dans mon bureau m'expliquer tout ça et je pense que nous pourrons très bien faire avec...

Une petite dame se plaignit en disant qu'il ne fallait pas enlever la nouvelle secrétaire, que pour une fois elle était compétente, mais le shérif promis de la lui ramener.

\- Alors faites moi voir ça, demanda-t-il en tendant sa main et en prenant les papiers de Bella.

Il prit un petit moment pour lire les annotations de l'hôpital et se contenta d'enregistrer Bella dans son pc, de mettre un tampon au bas de la page et de lui rendre après avoir noté sa nouvelle adresse.

\- Bien, alors Bella je me présente je suis le shérif Charlie Swan, je le suis depuis plus de 20 ans, j'adore cette ville et ses habitants, même s'ils ne comprennent pas toujours qu'ici c'est un poste de police...

\- Et non une fourrière, le coupa-t-elle avec le sourire. J'ai crut comprendre ça oui.

\- Franchement, je n'ai plus vu mon poste aussi calme depuis des mois. Nous cherchons une secrétaire potable depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai fini par désespéré. Alors je serais heureux de vous accueillir ici.

Bella lui serra la main et lui proposa de finir la journée derrière le bureau, de toute façon elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Quand la journée fut finie, Charlie semblait sur le point de vouloir pleurer. Bella avait rangé le bureau de fond en comble et réorganisé l'agenda au grand complet.

\- Merci pour tout Bella, vous devriez rentrer, lui conseilla Charlie heureux.

\- D'accord, dites demain vous pourriez m'expliquer un peu plus en profondeur le fonctionnement de ce lieu, parce qu'il y a certain papier que je n'ai pas pu classer et d'autre auquel je ne comprend rien.

\- Venez trois quart d'heure avant l'ouverture du poste demain je vous expliquerais tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir et je préparerais votre contrat en plus. Et puis vu que vous habitez avec les Cullen, aidez moi à faire comprendre certaines règles à Alice, elle est légèrement têtue.

Bella explosa de rire, parce que oui, Alice n'allait pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement. La brune retourna vers son nouvel appartement et arriva en même temps que Carlisle.

\- Tu te promènes Bella ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

\- En quelques sortes, venez que je vous explique.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Carlisle fut fortement amusé en imaginant Bella à bout de patience. Il était impressionné qu'elle ait déjà trouvé un travail au bout d'une journée seulement. D'ailleurs Bella lui fit part de ses sensations, lui disant qu'elle avait peut être été secrétaire.

\- C'est possible, soit ça soit tu as un sens de l'organisation ultra développé et dans ce cas tu devrais donner des cours à Emmett.

\- Le pauvre, rit Bella en secouant la tête, c'est peut être un génie incompris.

Carlisle lui fit un sourire en coin, le même qu'Edward lui avait fait la veille.

\- Allez profitons de notre dernière demi-heure de calme avant que le tsunami revienne.

Ils s'installèrent donc dans le bureau et discutèrent un peu de leur journée respective. Carlisle essayait d'enregistrer le maximum d'information, cela pourrait toujours s'avérer utile. Puis comme Bella la veille il rassembla son courage.

\- Tu te souviens de cette idée que tu as eu hier soir ? Demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Oui très bien, avoua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'y ai bien réfléchi et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que peut être tu pourrais m'aider, me rendre service, dit-il gêné. Mais comme tu l'as dit, nous serions juste amis, rien de glauque ou quoi que se soit. Mais puisque nous nous entendons bien je me suis dit que ça pourrait être une bonne idée...

\- Carlisle calmez vous il n'y a pas de soucis, je serais ravie de passer un peu plus de temps avec vous, ce n'est en rien un service que je vous rends, c'est avec plaisir. Mais désolé d'avance je ne pourrais rien payer si nous décidons de sortir. Je ne serais pas payé tout de suite.

\- Tu accepterais vraiment Bella ?

\- Bien entendu, je vous dois une fière chandelle, je peux bien faire ça pour vous et un peu pour moi aussi. Parce que j'adore votre famille, mais vous êtes quand même le plus reposant de tous. Ça me fait du bien d'être en votre compagnie.

\- Alors que dirais tu de commencer doucement ? Un petit restaurant au bout de la ville, ils font de très bon burger.

\- J'en dis que c'est une très bonne idée et que ça en serait une encore meilleure si nous ne prévenions personne, comme ça Alice se posera beaucoup de question mais aura le bec fermé quand nous reviendrons.

\- C'est toi le génie incompris.

\- Merci.

C'est donc comme deux conspirateurs qu'ils se préparèrent à fausser compagnie à leur groupe. Ils savaient également qu'une nouvelle vie commencer pour la jeune femme et qu'elle s'annonçait plutôt bien pour l'instant.

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Bisous**


	4. Petit déjeuner

**Oui je sais je sais, je suis impardonnable, parce que je vous fais patienter lamentablement. Mais promis dès que j'aurais fini "on vit mieux à deux" je travaillerais plus sur les deux autres. En essayant de ne surtout pas en remettre une en route tant que je n'ai pas avancer les autres. Mais comme toujours je n'abandonne pas, je suis juste longue à la détente. Voici alors un nouveau chapitre, tout gentil tout mignon, je me réserve pour les saloperies plus tard vous vous en doutez bien. **

**lili: oui bah heureusement qu'elle a eu de l'aide sinon je pense qu'elle se serait suicidé. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Jasper avec moi il n'est jamais très loin. Le mystère du passé de Bella reste entier mais c'est aussi ce qui fait le charme de cette fic. Mais ne t'inquiète pas le passé de Bella ne mettra pas très longtemps à refaire surface. Bisous. **

**beatrice: mon petit lounoire travailler dans un poste de police pour Bella ça peut ouvrir pas mal de porte sur son passé sait-on jamais. Pour Tanya je ne relèverais pas tout a été dit. Carlisle est mignon n'est-ce pas, mais bien sur je vais faire chier le monde sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Jasper ne me quitte jamais très longtemps alors oui on va le revoir. bisous. **

**Voilà voilà :) Profitez bien et peut être que vous aurez d'autres idées, qui m'intéresse beaucoup. Bisous !**

* * *

\- Poste de police de Forks, je vous écoute, répondit Bella en soufflant à cause des papiers que les policiers avaient jeté en foutoirs sur son bureau.

\- Oui bonjour puis-je avoir Charlie s'il vous plaît, dit une voix de l'autre côté du combiné.

Bella arrêta tous mouvements d'un seul coup. C'était très rare que quelqu'un appelle le shérif par son prénom. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux bougre lui avait encore caché.

\- C'est à quel sujet ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

\- C'est pour lui confirmer que son fils, moi en l'occurrence, et sa petite fille nous arrivions bien demain sans faute pour les vacances.

Bella se mit à rougir aussitôt, elle espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas mal prit.

\- Désolé je fais juste moi travail, expliqua-t-elle en retrouvant sa confiance.

\- Oh mais je vous en prie, les autres refusaient de me laisser le temps de parler, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre que vous travaillez bien. Vous êtes la fameuse secrétaire miracle.

Le sourire de la jeune femme refit surface aussitôt. Il était vrai que Charlie ne cessait de déclamer ses louanges.

\- J'aide un peu votre père à survivre dans ce monde d'homme, répondit-elle en reprenant son tri. Je comprend mieux que les autres secrétaires soient toutes parti en courant. A part Charlie ce sont tous des sagouins. Si Jacob vient me voir encore une seule fois pour corriger son rapport je lui tire une balle avec son propre flingue.

Elle entendit aussitôt un rire charmant à travers le téléphone. Le fils de Charlie avait l'air bien plus sympathique au premier abord que son père.

\- Charlie hein ? S'amusa-t-il en continuant à rire. Il est très rare qu'il laisse se privilège à une femme, vous devez beaucoup lui plaire.

Oh il voulait jouer la carte de l'embarrât, il ne savait pas à qui il s'attaquait. Voilà plus de six mois que Bella vivait prêt d'Emmett, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre.

\- Oui Charlie est un homme très séduisant et un bon parti à Forks. En plus cette moustache lui donne un air sauvage que j'adore. Je ne comprend pas qu'il soit encore célibataire.

\- Bella seigneur à qui dis tu ça encore ? S'inquiéta Charlie en sortant de son bureau flatté néanmoins.

\- A ton fils, merci encore de m'avoir prévenu espèce d'ingrat, se fâcha-t-elle faussement.

\- J'avais peur que tu dises non à ma demande en mariage si je t'avouais que j'étais père, dit-il en posant une main sur son cœur.

Le fils du shérif qui n'en loupait pas une miette était mort de rire. Il n'avait jamais vu son père ainsi.

\- Charlie mon ange, tu aurais dû te douter qu'avec tes prouesses au lit je ne pouvais décemment pas partir loin de toi, enchaîna Bella en lui faisant des yeux de biche.

\- Tu traîne trop avec Emmett ma grande, conclut Charlie en riant. Vas-tu donc me passer mon fils dans mon bureau ou tu comptes séquestrer la ligne pour le reste de l'après midi ?

\- Je risque combien d'année de prison pour ça ? Demanda Bella faussement inquiète.

\- Assez pour que je te défende devant le juge, répondit-il. Tu veux bien le faire patienter juste le temps que je dépose ça à Jacob et Sam.

\- Pas de soucis, par contre dis à Jake que c'est un homme mort, il comprendra et à Sam que je ne suis pas son chien, il comprendra aussi.

Charlie essaya de cacher son sourire mais n'y parvint pas. Se mettre Bella à dos c'était une très mauvaise chose. La jeune femme se rappela tout à coup qu'elle avait quelqu'un en ligne.

\- Désolé, dit-elle en se concentrant. Votre père arrive, il est juste parti tirer les oreilles de ses gars de ma part.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon paternel, je ne le reconnais plus ! S'exclama l'homme mort de rire.

\- On prend soin l'un de l'autre, ça fait du bien, il a juste besoin de compagnie et d'une femme. Je suis entrain d'arranger ça, pas d'inquiétude.

Oui Bella avait dans l'idée de jouer les entremetteuses, elle avait bien remarqué que son nouvel ami n'était pas insensible à Esmée. Il faut dire que sa voisine était une très belle femme, douce et aimante, tout ce qu'il fallait au shérif. Il suffisait de mettre Charlie en confiance. De toute façon il passait la plupart de son temps soit au poste soit chez Bella. Ils s'étaient découvert une passion commune pour la nourriture, à la seule différence que la brune cuisinait vraiment très bien comparé à son patron. Mais ils aimaient rendre les personnes qui les entouraient mal à l'aise à force de prétendre des choses totalement fausses. Mais Bella n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'à Forks un petit rien pouvait devenir un building, donc elle en faisait exprès de dire tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Je vous le passe il revient, prévint-elle en transférant l'appel en faisant un clin d'œil à Charlie qui fit hoqueter la petite mamie qui venait de rentrer dans le poste.

Forks, Forks, Forks ! Se dit Bella. Élever ses enfants ici devait avoir ses avantages mais également ses inconvénients. Au moins ils respiraient de l'air frais et de la pluie, beaucoup de pluie. Néanmoins, la brune devait reconnaître qu'elle se sentait paisible ici, bien qu'elle ne sache toujours pas ce qu'elle avait pu vivre avant, elle avait une impression de respirer librement. Charlie s'amusait souvent à lui dire qu'elle venait forcément d'une grande ville, quelque chose comme New-York, Chicago ou Seattle, personne ici ne pouvait klaxonner et râler autant au volant. En effet, la secrétaire avait fait le nécessaire pour pouvoir passer ou tout du moins repasser son permis de conduire, puisque de toute évidence elle savait déjà le faire. Bella avait beaucoup rit en descendant de sa première séance de conduite, puisqu'on lui avait dit qu'elle faisait des démarrages à la Fast and Furious. Vin Diesel n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Il faut dire que quelques jours plus tôt Emmett s'était fait un plaisir de lui montrer les films. Au moins une référence qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Elle avait voulu passer son permis pour pouvoir aller voir Jasper lors de ses jours de repos. Le pauvre avait dû refaire un tour à l'hôpital ses derniers temps à cause de complications. C'était à se demander s'il en sortirait un jour. Jacob lui avait vendu une vieille Chevrolet toute défoncée, mais en soit tant qu'elle roulait, Bella n'y trouvait rien à redire, surtout vu le prix. Le reste de la journée se passa paisiblement, la brune continuait à rager à cause des officiers qui cherchaient à la rendre dingue avec leur orthographe et leur sens de l'organisation. C'était évident que la page 20 se trouvait bien avant la 4. Mais elle le faisait malgré tout parce qu'elle savait qu'une erreur comme celle ci rendait Charlie dingue, même s'il devait être habitué. Il avait déjà bien assez de travail comme ça. Néanmoins à l'occasion elle adorait hurler sur les mecs en leur faisant bien comprendre qu'ils étaient des incapables lorsqu'il s'agissait de papier.

\- Ma grande ce n'est pas parce que je fais des heures sup que tu es obligé de faire la même chose, s'exclama Charlie en sortant de son bureau. Ce bazar peut attendre demain. Rentres chez toi.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, personne ne m'attend et je n'ai pas franchement grand chose d'autre à faire.

\- Comment le mystérieux docteur Cullen n'est pas chez toi, voilà quelque chose de nouveau, se moqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bureau de l'accueil vu qu'il n'y avait personne à l'horizon.

\- Il est de garde cette semaine et en plus je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, nous nous voyons souvent mais il n'est pas tout le temps chez moi.

\- Non c'est vrai tu as raison, tu es aussi souvent chez lui, ricana Charlie en s'éloignant de sa nouvelle amie qui cherchait à le frapper.

\- Tu es jaloux voilà tout, dit-elle en relevant le menton avec fierté.

\- Sûr que si je voulais tenter ma chance avec toi, j'aurais de quoi être jaloux. Ce type est jeune, chirurgien, beau gosse, sympathique et il respecte les limites de vitesse lui. Il est bon à marier.

\- Parce que toi non peut être ? Rit-elle en le frappant avec un dossier. Arrête ton char Ben-Hur, on sait tous les deux que si tu te donnais la peine tu pourrais avoir n'importe quelle femme.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis certaine. Tu en a encore pour longtemps ? Sinon je t'invite à manger.

\- Si tu me prends par les sentiments, je ne peux qu'accepter, je vais juste prévenir Seth, il est de garde cette nuit.

\- Ok Chef je vais faire l'extinction des feux, parce que ces blaireaux laissent toujours leurs lumières allumées dans les bureaux. Des fois j'ai l'impression que ce sont des gosses.

Charlie explosa de rire parce qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord, mais Sam particulièrement n'aimait pas se l'entendre dire. Il trouvait ça vexant. Le shérif et la secrétaire rejoignirent l'appartement de cette dernière et profitèrent de la soirée. Alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement, Bella attaqua ce qui la titillait depuis le début d'après midi.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais dit que tu avais un fils ? L'interrogea-t-elle surprise qu'il ait gardé le secret.

\- Disons que c'est une partie de ma vie que j'aime garder pour moi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ça ne fait que quelques années que je sais que je suis père depuis plus de 20 ans. Un jour ce jeune homme est arrivé à ma porte et m'a dit que j'étais son père. Au départ j'ai cru à une bonne blague et après je me suis rappelé que personne n'avait d'humour à Forks.

Bella lui rendit son sourire, en effet à part Emmett, il était rare de trouver quelque de drôle dans les environs.

\- J'ai rencontré la mère d'Alexandre lorsque j'étais un jeune shérif, une superbe femme qui venait de la ville qui essayait de fuir un mariage arrangé avec un mania de la finance, pour au final se rendre compte que nous n'avions pas les mêmes valeurs. Elle a préféré avoir une belle vie avec beaucoup d'argent, plutôt qu'un amour simple et respectable dans une ville perdue au bout du monde sans aucun attrait. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça, mais je peux lui en vouloir pour ne pas m'avoir prévenu que j'étais le père de deux magnifiques garçons.

\- Des jumeaux ? Demanda-t-elle l'écoutant avec attention.

\- Oui. A la différence d'Alexandre, Demetri ne veux pas entendre parler de moi. Ils l'ont su bêtement, leur père adoptif si je peux dire, a eut besoin d'une greffe et là, Renée a bien été obligé d'avouer qu'il n'était pas leur père biologique. Alexandre a apparemment réagit assez violemment à cette annonce, il a fait ses valises et n'a plus jamais remis les pieds là-bas. Selon lui c'est le vilain petit canard, alors forcément apprendre ça, c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Alors il est venu s'installer par ici, il a trouvé du travail prêt de Seattle et quand il est en vacances il en profite pour venir avec ma petite fille de 3 ans. Elle est tellement mignonne. Sa mère est décédée peu de temps après l'accouchement, les médecins n'ont rien pu faire. Alexandre n'a pas eu la vie facile mais c'est un garçon solide.

\- Il te ressemble, le complimenta la brune en lui serrant la main. Est-ce pour cette raison que tu évites les femmes autant que Carlisle ?

\- C'est probable oui, avoua-t-il en lui faisant un sourire. Si seulement tu étais plus âgée ou moi plus jeune, nous aurions fait un couple vraiment...étrange.

Bella explosa de rire. En effet ça aurait été un carnage.

\- A défaut je peux t'adopter, dit-il en posant sa main sur son menton. Bella Smith ça ne te va pas du tout. Bella Swan, voilà un nom qui en jette.

\- Qui sait, tu es peut être mon père et tu ne le sais pas, c'est tellement à la mode de nos jours.

Charlie lui balança sa serviette de table, il aimait beaucoup sa nouvelle amie, même si elle était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, c'était une bouffée d'air frais pour lui.

\- Où en es-tu avec Carlisle ? Changea-t-il de sujet.

\- Que veux tu dire pas là, l'ignora-t-elle gentiment.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente avec moi, je vois comment il te regarde et crois moi c'est tellement rare chez lui que ça en surprend plus d'un.

\- Nous sommes amis...

\- Oh la menteuse ! Cria-t-il scandalisé. Tu oses mentir à un homme qui est shérif et qui pourrait être ton père ! Insolente !

\- Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien entre nous pour l'instant, se désola-t-elle en perdant le sourire.

\- Ah je vois, comprit-il en se calmant. C'est différent alors. Carlisle est un homme qui a perdu tout espoir vis à vis de la gente féminine, il ne faut pas que tu baisses les bras. Si tu l'apprécies vraiment, fais juste preuve de patience. Je le trouve pourtant très attentionné vis à vis de toi.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Bella en débarrassant. Mais le deal c'était que l'on passe du temps ensemble pour que sa famille cesse de le caser par tous les moyens. Mais juste en amis, rien de plus.

\- Malheureusement toi, tu commences à l'apprécier plus qu'un simple ami ?

\- Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise chose, demanda-t-elle inquiète en baissant la tête.

\- Bien sûr que non ma grande, la réconforta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. C'est humain.

\- Mais peut être que quelqu'un m'attend quelque part, peut être...

\- Que rien du tout, tu ne vas pas cesser de vivre sous prétexte que peut être ceux ci, peut être cela, lança-t-il en la secouant. Ça fait six ans maintenant que tu as eu ton accident, tu crois vraiment que tu serais seule aujourd'hui si quelqu'un t'attendait quelque part ? Une personne aussi exceptionnelle que toi on ne l'oublie pas. Maintenant Carlisle c'est un autre problème. Si aucun de vous deux ne fais le premier pas, vous ne risquez pas d'avancer.

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça, le foutage de gueule, se moqua-t-elle en lui envoyant de la mousse de la vaisselle.

\- Je ne vois absolument de quoi tu parles...

\- Esmée tu comptes attendre encore combien d'année avant de l'inviter au resto ou au ciné, non parce que vu la lenteur avec laquelle tu t'y prend, je pense que tu es très mal placé pour me dire de faire le premier pas.

\- C'est pas une raison, marmonna-t-il en attrapant un torchon. Esmée je la connais à peine, je ne peux pas lui sauter dessus comme ça.

\- Est-ce pour cela que tu punis autant Alice, soupçonna Bella en fronçant les sourcils. Espères tu qu'un jour se soit Esmée qui vienne récupérer Alice au poste ?

\- C'est ridicule, se défendit-il en rougissant légèrement.

\- Incroyable, ricana-t-elle amusée. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, dans peu de temps je vais faire une soirée ici, avec tout ce petit monde, viens toi aussi, au moins tu auras l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance sans avoir une seule excuse à me sortir.

\- Et si je travail ? Demanda Charlie cherchant déjà à se défiler.

\- As tu légèrement oublié que je suis la secrétaire de ton poste de police et que tu me transmets les emplois du temps toutes les semaines pour que je vérifie qu'il n'y ait pas d'erreur. Compte sur moi pour faire ça un jour où personne ne bosse.

\- Saleté de bonne femme qui pense à tout, grogna-t-il en grimaçant. Tu étais quoi dans ton autre vie, agent secret ?

\- Ça expliquerait certainement beaucoup chose, s'amusa-t-elle en lui tendant une assiette mouillée. Tu devrais dormir un peu plus Charlie, tu es cerné.

\- C'est ça être shérif, il faut être joignable à n'importe quelle heure.

\- Oui bah ils seraient temps que tu bottes le cul de tes incapables de sous fifres et tu dormirais plus. Ils ne peuvent pas s'occuper d'un problème tout seul. Bande d'imbécile.

Charlie ne se vexa pas de son opinion, en dehors du fait qu'elle avait tout à fait raison, il savait qu'elle aimait beaucoup les gars du poste mais qu'elle avait aussi envie de les tuer pour leur machisme. Ils prenaient Bella pour leur bonne...malheureusement pour eux, ils étaient tombés sur la mauvaise personne. La brune était une femme adorable, mais qui savait aussi sortir les griffes, le poste l'avait vu une fois en colère, étrangement ils avaient tous fuis, c'est Carlisle qui avait réussi à apaiser sa fureur en riant à l'entrée. Charlie espérait secrètement que le docteur serait faire face à ses craintes pour Bella, ça serait une bonne chose. Il aimait beaucoup sa secrétaire et il souhaitait juste la voir heureuse, le problème c'est qu'il n'était pas sûr que ça arrive avec le docteur. Une idée stupide lui passa par la tête et il se mit à rire dans sa moustache.

\- Fais tourner que je puisse rire avec toi, lança sa voisine intriguée.

\- J'étais juste entrain de me dire que si jamais ça capote avec Carlisle je peux toujours essayer de te caser avec mon fils.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel en lui souriant. Charlie et ses idées tordues.

\- Loin de moi l'envie de dire du mal de ta progéniture, mais je n'ai jamais vu ton fils et c'est le premier jour que j'entends parler de lui, alors soit patient veux tu. En plus j'espère bien que Carlisle n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

\- Et bien s'il avait de la concurrence peut être qu'il se réveillerait un peu, proposa Charlie en lui mettant un coup de cul qui la fit exploser de rire.

Bella était certaine que personne ne connaissait vraiment Charlie dans cette ville. Il était plein de vie et très drôle et pourtant au premier abord il paraissait bougon et insensible. Une fois la vaisselle terminée, ils continuèrent à discuter encore un peu, avant de se séparer enfin. Ils travaillaient tous les deux de bonne heure le lendemain.

Vers deux heures du matin quelqu'un sonna à la porte de la brune. Bella se releva avec des envies de meurtre, si c'était encore Alice elle l'achevait à coup de rouleau à pâtisserie. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda dans le judas et qu'elle vit une crinière blonde, elle ouvrit aussitôt.

\- Jasper !? Mais que fais tu ici ?

Son ami avait la tête d'un mort vivant, traînant une valise derrière lui. Il avait l'air exténué, la brune s'empressa de le faire entrer et de l'installer dans le canapé.

\- Tu ne devais pas être à l'hôpital ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en le voyant frotter son visage.

\- Cette salope m'a retrouvé là-bas, expliqua-t-il fatigué. Elle a fait un scandale dans l'hôpital, je devais sortir demain et bien je suis sorti plus tôt. Crois le si tu veux où non elle a même réussi à trouver l'hôtel où je devais dormir cette nuit.

\- Mais elle n'a pas une interdiction d'approcher ou un truc dans le genre ? Demanda Bella en lui apportant un grand verre d'eau.

\- C'est plus fréquent lorsque c'est dans l'autre sens, répondit-il amer. Le procès à lieu dans un mois, mais elle a un bon avocat et je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme. Je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir correctement, si ça avait été pour l'un de mes clients, voilà déjà longtemps qu'elle serait sous les barreaux. Je ne savais plus où aller sans qu'elle me retrouve...

Il avait caché son visage dans ses mains pour cacher ses larmes. Bella passa derrière lui dans le canapé et l'enlaça de ses bras et ses jambes, tout en lui chuchotant des mots rassurant à l'oreille.

\- Elle ne te trouvera pas ici et même si elle mettait un pied à Forks je me charge de son cas, le rassura-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Cette sale garce cherche à me rendre dingue et me faire peur en me suivant partout, si seulement elle savait qu'il lui suffit de me courir après avec un briquet pour que je flippe...

\- Qu'elle essaye pour voir et je l'immole moi, menaça Bella froidement. T'inquiète pas tu es en sécurité ici. Carlisle, Esmée ou Alice peuvent s'occuper de toi si jamais tu as besoin d'aide médicale. Emmett fait un très bon garde du corps et Edward est flic ce qui est non négligeable. Puis il y a moi, qui suit dans les petits papiers du shérif de la ville, alors si elle débarque je trouverais n'importe quelle raison pour lui faire faire un petit tour en cabane. Personne touche à mon frère.

Jasper attrapa l'une des mains qui le câlinait et la serra avec force. Bella avait des envies de meurtre contre cette salope. Après l'avoir réconforté un bon moment, la brune prépara le chambre d'ami et le coucha. Il avait grand besoin de dormir, il devrait monter un club avec Charlie. Bella se dit qu'elle devrait remercier les habitants de cet immeuble de lui avoir fourni des meubles, parce que sans ça, Jasper aurait eu le droit au canapé. La jeune femme se recoucha en laissant sa porte ouverte au cas où son ami ait besoin d'elle.

Au petit matin, lorsque son réveil sonna, Bella partit prendre sa douche avant de préparer le petit déjeuner. Avec Carlisle, elle avait un petit rituel. Lorsqu'il était de garde, il venait la rejoindre avant qu'elle parte au travail pour manger ensemble et ensuite aller dormir. Ça mettait toujours Bella d'excellente humeur. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit frapper discrètement à la porte.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle en lui ouvrant.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il en lui tendant des confiseries qu'il avait dû prendre en route.

Bella essaya de décrocher ses yeux du tee-shirt noir qu'il portait. C'était encore un coup d'Alice ça, Bella était prête à le parier. La secrétaire avait eu le malheur de dire qu'elle trouvait que le noir allait très bien à son voisin et ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Quand la brune releva le regard et qu'elle vit le petit sourire en coin de Carlisle, elle se rendit compte qu'il était conscient de son petit effet. Elle était perdu d'avance.

\- Allez rentre, conclut-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle attrapa son collier par réflexe, c'était son petit tic lorsqu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Ils se retrouvèrent autour de la table à discuter de la nuit de Carlisle qui semblait beaucoup s'amusait avec un patient râleur.

\- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, rit-il en croquant dans sa brioche. Tu as l'air fatiguée Bella, tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- J'ai eu une petite nuit on va dire, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer plus en profondeur que Jasper passa en boxer en se frottant les cheveux, complètement vaseux.

\- Les chiottes Bell's steuplait ! Grogna-t-il en ouvrant à peine les yeux.

\- Au fond du couloir à gauche, répondit-elle morte de rire. Retournes te coucher après.

\- Oui maman, marmonna-t-il en traînant des pieds dans le couloir.

Carlisle avait les sourcils fronçaient, la mâchoire serrée et Bella se demanda pourquoi. Il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'elle avait voulu dire ça ? Préférant ne pas le laisser s'imaginer des choses totalement fausse elle s'expliqua.

\- Il est arrivé en pleurs à l'appart cette nuit, sa cinglée d'ex bonne femme le poursuit partout, elle cherche à le rendre dingue. Donc je l'ai installé dans la chambre d'ami et tant qu'il n'aura retrouvé figure humaine, il ne sortira pas d'ici. J'avais l'impression d'être avec un zombie hier soir.

Les épaules de Carlisle se détendirent aussitôt, alors il avait vraiment crut qu'elle avait couché avec Jasper. L'idée même la fit grimacer. Non pas qu'elle ne trouvait pas Jasper séduisant malgré ses blessures mais à ses yeux ça aurait été comme si elle avait commis un inceste, alors autant éviter le sujet. Le docteur remarqua aussitôt que son erreur de jugement avait froissé la brune et il s'en voulu aussitôt. Carmen avait fait de lui un homme méprisable avec les femmes.

\- Je suis désolé Bella je ne voulais pas prétendre...enfin je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, c'est juste que...

\- Tu n'en sais rien et moi non plus, l'interrompit-elle amer. Peut être qu'avant je couchais avec tout le monde et je ne m'en rappelle tout simplement plus.

Carlisle se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête. Et voilà il avait encore fait une boulette, il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre.

\- Même si tu étais comme ça avant, ça ne définit pas ce que tu es maintenant, répondit-il retrouvant un peu de courage. Je suis juste un vieux con jaloux qui saute trop vite aux conclusions.

Bella retrouva aussitôt le sourire ce que Carlisle remarqua à son plus grand plaisir. S'il était jaloux c'est qu'elle avait une chance et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Après tout Charlie n'avait pas forcément que des mauvaises idées, elle inviterait certainement Alexandre à sa prochaine visite. Le docteur l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup, mais certaine habitude avait la vie dure. Il voulait faire des efforts et avait même demandé l'aide de sa sœur, grossière erreur, mais bon il ne reviendrait pas la dessus. Du coup il s'était plutôt tournait vers Esmée pour des conseils plus diplomatiques que ceux d'Alice qui lui avait dit mot pour mot « avec le nombre de rendez vous que vous avez au compteur depuis six mois fais moi le plaisir de lui rouler une putain de galoche et de la retourner sur le comptoir ». Tout en finesse avec elle.

\- J'aime passer du temps avec toi Bella, tu es belle, intelligente et pleine de vie, avoua-t-il enfin.

\- Mais ? Dit-elle sentant qu'il y avait une suite.

\- Je suis quelqu'un de très lent dès qu'il s'agit de sentiment, j'espère que parmi toutes tes qualités se trouve la patience.

Bella tira la chaise juste à côté de Carlisle et lui attrapa la main. Elle lui fit un petit sourire charmant qui réchauffa aussitôt le cœur du blond.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis patiente, mais je sais que je suis têtue, répondit-elle gentiment. Si je veux quelque chose je suis capable de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'obtenir. J'admets que tu n'es pas un objet, mais le challenge, j'adore ça. Alors je ferais preuve de patience tant qu'il y a de l'espoir. Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis préviens moi, que je n'attende pas un fantôme.

Le docteur prit son courage à deux mains et déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de sa voisine qui en rougit de plaisir.

\- C'est promis. Maintenant je vais aller dormir. Merci pour le petit déjeuner, c'était un plaisir.

\- Plaisir partagé docteur, répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son voisin avant de commencer à débarrasser.

Carlisle rentra chez lui avec le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui était une très bonne chose. Jasper réapparut à l'entrée de la porte du couloir, un regard tueur et les bras croisés.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Bella en voyant son expression.

\- S'il te fait pleurer je le tue, dit-il sérieux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que font tous les grands frères ?

Jasper sourit à sa réplique avant de retourner se coucher. Bella quant à elle, finit de se préparer pour aller au poste. Elle commençait à construire une nouvelle vie ici, tout en continuant à ne rien connaître de l'ancienne. Mais ça avait peu d'importance pour l'instant, parce qu'elle n'en ressentait pas le manque et elle espérait secrètement qu'il ne viendrait jamais.

* * *

**Alors alors... des idées peut être. Bisous !  
**


	5. Revivre

**Oui vous ne rêvez pas ! Ceci est bien la suite...enfin ! Comme quoi, peu importe le temps que je mets je finis toujours pas vous mettre la suite. **

**Tsuki: merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)**

**Voilà, voilà, bon quoiqu'il arrive (encore) gardez le smile. Bisous à tous, je vous aime !**

* * *

\- Bella ?! S'énerva Alice voyant sa nouvelle amie scotchée à la télévision.

La brune n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard des informations. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Cette femme blonde et sublime qui passait à la télé lui semblait étrangement familière.

\- Alice tais toi s'il te plaît, conseilla Carlisle voyant bien que son amie n'était pas la même que d'habitude.

« Rosalie Hale, PDG et actionnaire majoritaire de l'entreprise Volturi, attaque son mari Royce Hale en justice pour violence conjugale. Une demande de divorce avait déjà été déposée depuis quelques temps pour adultère. Dans la suite des potins mondains... »

\- N'écoute pas ces merdes petite sœur, conseilla Jasper en éteignant l'écran. Ce ne sont que des ramassis de conneries. Cette chaîne est spécialisée dans les scandales en tout genre.

\- Cette fille me semblait... je ne sais pas. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontrée, admit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je vais mener l'enquête savoir si elle te connaît, proposa Edward pour la rassurer. Si jamais elle ne t'a jamais vu et bien ce sera une piste en moins, mais si jamais c'est le contraire, ce serait un bon pas.

\- Comment une fille aussi géniale que Bella pourrait connaître une pimbêche comme Rosalie Hale ? Cracha Jasper sceptique.

\- Nous ne savons rien de moi Jaz, c'est juste une impression ? Rien d'important...

\- Tout est important ! L'interrompit Carlisle en désaccord. Si tu as l'impression de connaître cette Rosalie, c'est peut-être parce que tu la connais vraiment. Tout ce qui te paraîtra familier, note le quelque part, nous nous occuperons de vérifier.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, comment je pourrais avoir croisé cette fille ? lança Bella en retrouvant le sourire.

\- Justement c'est une question qu'il est nécessaire de nous poser, tenta de la convaincre Carlisle en lui souriant à son tour.

La jeune femme ne savait pas s'il avait raison d'espérer comme il le faisait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'essayer de lui remonter le moral. Malgré les paroles d'encouragement des autres, cette sensation de déjà vu ne lâcha pas Bella de la journée. A chaque fois qu'elle y pensait son cœur battait plus fort dans sa poitrine. Pourtant elle était bien loin de cette Rosalie Hale. New-York et Forks s'étaient deux villes bien distinctes. Si on pouvait dire de Forks que c'était une ville... Alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires dans l'armoire de sa chambre, Bella sentit une présence derrière elle.

\- Tu as l'air dans les nuages, lança Carlisle en lui frottant gentiment le bras.

\- Des fois j'aimerais en savoir plus sur mon passé et en même temps j'ai peur de ne pas aimer ce que je pourrais découvrir. Peut-être que j'étais une garce sans cœur qui n'était aimée de personne...

\- Stop ! Intervint le médecin en la faisant se retourner. Peu importe ce que tu étais avant, tu as une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux amis, si ton ancienne vie ne te convenait pas, c'est peut-être mieux pour toi d'en avoir une nouvelle. Si jamais tu préfères partir pour faire des recherches et bien nous te soutiendrons. C'est ainsi que ça fonctionne chez nous.

\- Tu crois que j'ai essayé de me suicider ? Murmura-t-elle en fuyant son regard.

\- En toute sincérité je n'en sais rien, ce que je sais c'est que tout ça m'a semblé louche sur le coup. Pourquoi une aussi jolie fille que toi chercherai à se suicider sur une voix ferrée, tu n'avais qu'à prendre des médicaments, ou à sauter du haut d'un immeuble. Je sais que c'est totalement débile comme raisonnement, mais je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que tu aies pu faire ça, surtout avec le caractère que tu te trimballes maintenant.

Bella se mit à rire, elle ne savait pas s'il avait raison, mais au moins il lui avait remonté un peu le moral. La jeune femme lui serra la main en remerciement. Carlisle avait envie de lui donner plus, surtout quand il la voyait aussi perdue. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, elle était si douce. Les yeux marrons de Bella accrochèrent ceux du médecin. La brune vit le cerveau de Carlisle tourner à mille à l'heure et elle se désespéra déjà à l'idée qu'il recule pour la laisser planter là. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui passa en premier lieu, avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour et qu'il se jette avidement sur ses lèvres. Passé la surprise, Bella accrocha ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux de son médecin et profita du moment comme s'il était le dernier qu'il lui donnerait.

Alors que Carlisle avait été lent à la réaction pour un simple baiser, il ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter à présent. S'échauffant l'un et l'autre, ils commencèrent à laisser leurs mains traîner sur le corps de l'autre. C'était délicieux, chaud au possible, mais délicieux. Depuis le temps que Bella espérait ça et bien elle n'était pas déçue.

\- Bon Bella tu grouilles ton cul putain ! Hurla Emmett du salon. On doit aller faire les courses pour ce soir ! Au fait il est où Carlisle...Aïe ! Aïe ! Alice arrête putain, mais tu me fais mal bordel !

Autant dire que la magie du moment venait de s'éteindre subitement. Carlisle soupira en posant son front sur celui de Bella.

\- On peut toujours compter sur Emmett pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, chuchota-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

La jeune femme ricana bien malgré elle, ce n'était pas drôle, elle avait des envies de meurtre contre son voisin du deuxième. Carlisle déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et remis ses vêtements en place avec un sourire collé aux lèvres.

\- Carlisle, le stoppa Bella en proie à la crainte. Ce n'était pas juste pour me remonter le moral ?... Enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est... enfin ce n'était pas quelque chose d'unique et d'exceptionnelle tout ça.

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa à nouveau avec passion. Si ça c'était pas de l'espoir, Bella ne savait plus déchiffrer les signes que Carlisle lui donnait. Il lui proposa sa main pour sortir de la chambre, elle l'a prit avec le sourire, même si elle savait qu'Alice allait tout de suite sauter aux conclusions. Ça ne rata pas. Le silence qui fit place lorsqu'ils réapparurent en disait long. Alice tapa dans ses mains en sautillant mais ne dit pas un mot. Jasper regarda le lutin brun en fronçant les sourcils et en s'éloignant. Elle lui faisait peur. Emmett était encore prostré dans le canapé, en fusillant Alice du regard.

\- Un truc à nous dire, lança la sœur de Carlisle sous les yeux blasés d'Edward.

\- Oui on doit aller faire les courses, répondit Bella du tac-o-tac en faisant sourire Carlisle. C'est Emmett qui l'a dit, il faut que l'on se bouge. Sinon je vous accueille avec quoi ce soir.

\- Je te hais, grogna Alice en perdant soudainement toute sa joie de vivre. Rien ? Pas même une étincelle de...

\- C'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas leur foutre la paix ! S'énerva Esmée incrédule. Si tu crois que ton comportement aide qui que ce soit, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'os.

\- Ça va ! Ronchonna Alice en levant les mains en signe de défense. Je ne dirais plus rien !

\- Oh quel soulagement ! Enfin ! Cria Edward en levant son poing au ciel.

Jasper éclata de rire, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien ces deux là. Aussi taciturne et cassant l'un que l'autre. De part leur métier, ils avaient beaucoup de sujets de discussion. Il ne manquait plus que Charlie et les médecins seraient à égalité avec les hommes de lois. Emmett et Bella se sentaient seuls quelques fois, voilà pourquoi ils s'entendaient aussi bien. Le pompier et la secrétaire, selon Emmett ça faisait un bon nom de film porno.

Ils se mirent en route pour le supermarché, Bella n'avait pas oublié son intention de mettre Charlie et Esmée ensemble, voilà pourquoi elle avait organisé une petite soirée. Profitant de l'occasion, elle avait également invité le fils de Charlie, Alexandre et sa fille, Sarah. Même si celui-ci avait été gêné de venir chez une parfaite inconnue, il avait accepté, trop heureux d'enfin découvrir la fameuse secrétaire de son papa adoré.

Emmett et Alice partirent immédiatement dans le rayon alcool, prévoyant déjà de faire des cocktails. Bella et Esmée se dirigèrent vers les rayons frais, laissant Jasper, Carlisle et Edward ensemble.

\- Pourquoi sommes nous venu ? Demanda Jasper en croisant les bras.

\- Pour sortir un peu de notre appartement, répondit Edward en haussant les épaules. Et parce que les filles n'auront pas assez de force pour porter les courses.

\- Ne sous-estime pas les biscotos de Bella, se moqua l'avocat en riant. La dernière fois elle m'a mit un coup de poing joueur, bah regarde, j'ai encore le bleu. Au moins si ma tarée de bonne femme débarque je sais déjà que je suis protégé.

\- Pour quand est le procès ? Demanda gentiment Carlisle concerné.

\- Fin de semaine prochaine. J'ai pris un de mes collègues pour me défendre je ne me sens pas de le faire seul. Il veut que j'aille voir un psy pour attester de mon traumatisme.

\- C'est une bonne idée, admit Edward sachant très bien que tous les moyens étaient bons.

\- Si tu veux je peux te conseiller quelqu'un, proposa Carlisle. C'est un ami, d'ici à lundi je peux te faire passer en urgence.

\- Je n'aime pas les psy, j'ai toujours peur qu'ils s'imaginent que je suis complètement cinglé et qu'il faille m'enfermer...

\- Comme nous tous, ricana Carlisle comprenant très bien. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il est très professionnel et si jamais tu as besoin d'un coup de main, il te le dira mais il ne t'obligera pas.

\- D'accord je vais tenter le coup, tout est bon pour me débarrasser de cette bonne femme de malheur.

\- Moi ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi elle est encore en liberté après ce qu'elle a fait, se scandalisa Edward.

\- Elle aussi a de bons avocats et surtout de quoi payer sa caution, avec mon argent, c'est ça qui est incroyable. Ah ! Heureusement que Bella est là, sinon j'aurais perdu toute confiance en la nature humaine et surtout envers les femmes.

\- Bienvenu au club ! Lança Edward en se désignant ainsi que son frère. Elle est cool cette fille.

\- C'est peu de le dire, sourit Carlisle en se souvenant de ce que c'était passé dans la chambre.

\- Néanmoins je trouve son accident très louche, confia Edward mécontent. J'ai travaillé des mois dessus et rien, pas l'ombre d'une piste. La voiture était une voiture volée depuis un bail, pas de papier, personne dans le coin qui la connaisse. Un vrai mystère. Je ne sais pas...elle aurait pu au moins apparaître dans le registre des personnes disparues, mais non. C'est très louche, je le sens. Je vais quand même me renseigner sur cette fameuse Rosalie Hale, on ne sait jamais. Bella avait l'air vraiment bizarre.

\- Elle ne se souviendra peut-être jamais de rien, mais si c'est le cas, nous sommes là pour la soutenir, trancha Carlisle réaliste.

Les deux autres étant du même avis, acquiescèrent. Bella était devenue importante pour eux et peu importait d'où elle venait, ils la protégeraient quoiqu'il advienne. Quand ils la retrouvèrent en compagnie d'Esmée, à rire à gorge déployée, ils se confirmèrent cette pensée. Bella était une bonne vivante et il n'aurait jamais dû en être autrement. Son sourire était tellement beau et chaleureux qu'il était difficile pour Carlisle de se la rappeler dans son lit d'hôpital pendant plus de 5 ans, immobile et endormie. Pourtant derrière toute cette douceur, il sentait bien une force de caractère incommensurable. Il était un peu comme elle, il voulait connaître son histoire, tout en ayant peur qu'elle ne vienne gâcher ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Carlisle avait peur, de nouveau, de plonger tête la première dans une histoire d'amour où il perdrait inévitablement des plumes.

\- Arrête de te poser autant de question, conseilla silencieusement Edward en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Si tu ne te lance pas à un moment, quelqu'un d'autre le fera à ta place et Bella en aura peut-être assez d'attendre que tu te décides.

\- Nous nous sommes embrassés tout à l'heure dans la chambre, avoua Carlisle avec un sourire tendre.

\- En voilà une bonne chose et alors ? S'amusa son frère en voyant la tête du médecin.

\- Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Je ne sais pas si ce sont mes sentiments pour elle qui ressortent ou si c'est le manque de femme que je me suis infligé depuis plusieurs années, mais dans tous les cas, je me suis jeté sur elle. Comme si j'arrêtais...je ne sais pas...

\- De réfléchir ? Lança Edward avec le sourire. Ça fait du bien des fois, n'est-ce pas ? Laisse moi deviner, c'est le cri d'Emmett qui vous a stoppé ?

\- Tu n'es pas flic pour rien. C'est un vrai tue l'amour celui là !

\- Vous avez fait le premier pas, maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à profiter. Dis toi bien qu'il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Surtout avec Bella, elle le mérite.

Carlisle remercia son frère, voilà longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches. Carmen les avait changé bien plus qu'ils n'auraient pu le dire.

\- Une chose est sure avec Bella et Esmée aux fourneaux, moi je vous le dis les mecs, on va se régaler, lança Emmett en apparaissant de nul part avec son panier de course rempli.

\- Tu ne travailles pas demain, rassure moi ? Se moqua Carlisle en montrant le nombre de bouteilles d'alcool qu'il avait prit. Parce que je t'assure qui si tu as l'intention de boire tout ça, demain tu ne te lèveras pas.

\- Sois pas fou, Alice va m'aider, elle a un descente encore plus impressionnante que la mienne. Puis vous êtes là vous aussi, on habite tous dans le même immeuble, on peut bien s'amuser un petit peu pour changer. Avec le lutin on va vous faire des cocktails digne du meilleur bar de Seattle, vous allez voir, ça va être génial. Donc moi j'ai pris les bouteilles d'alcool et la naine cherche les jus de fruit et les liqueurs nécessaires pour accomplir notre chef d'œuvre.

\- Même si tu me soûles je ne céderais pas à tes avances, se moqua Bella en les rejoignant en compagnie d'Esmée.

\- Bell's, il ne faut jamais dire « fontaine je ne boirai pas de ton eau », répondit Emmett en posant une main sur son cœur. Regarde moi ce corps, une pure beauté, n'est-il pas ?Toutes les filles en raffolent, alors pourquoi résistes-tu à autant de sex-appeal ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, t'es pas mon genre ? Rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Et niveau sex-appeal, excuses moi de te contredire mais Carlisle te bat à plate couture. Il suffit de voir comment toutes les infirmières se pâment devant lui à l'hôpital pour comprendre qu'elles aimeraient bien jouer au docteur.

\- Tu n'es qu'une vendue de toute façon. Mais n'oublie jamais que le premier à t'avoir rencontré, c'est moi ! Scanda-t-il en relevant le menton.

\- Notre rencontre était vraiment fracassante en effet, se moqua Bella en levant les yeux au ciel. Dans une voiture qui venait de se faire défoncer par un train, quel moment inoubliable, quel dommage...je l'ai oublié.

\- C'est ça fous toi de moi ingrate ! cria Emmett faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes. Tout ça parce que la première personne que tu as vu quand tu t'es réveillée c'était Carlisle. Injuste tout ça.

\- Ne te vexe pas, tu resteras mon pompier préféré, dit-elle en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Il y a plutôt intérêt, grogna-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras sous l'œil vigilant de Carlisle.

\- Et il est comment mon sex-appeal à moi Bella, s'exclama Edward avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu le sais très bien, alors pourquoi tu poses la question, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Tu as besoin de mon avis pour enrichir ton ego ?

\- Tu avais raison Emmett, c'est une vendue ! Lança l'inspecteur en boudant.

Carlisle et Bella se sourirent mutuellement. Lui n'avait pas besoin de lui demander quel effet il faisait à la brune, il le savait très bien et c'était totalement réciproque. Tout en elle était capable de l'enflammer bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Rien que le regard qu'elle lui lançait le mit dans tous ses états.

\- Bien rentrons ranger tout ça, proposa-t-il essayant de cacher son trouble.

Esmée chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Bella qui la fit exploser de rire. Elles se prirent par la main et se dirigèrent vers la caisse. Alice leur courut après cherchant à savoir ce qu'elles pouvaient bien se dire. Les hommes se regardèrent simultanément en soupirant, une sacrée troupe qu'ils avaient là.

Il fut difficile de tenir les hommes durant la préparation du repas, il fallait toujours qu'ils laissent leurs pattes traîner partout. Bella fut admirative de voir avec quelle facilité Esmée les flanqua dehors, Jasper en profita pour s'éclipser dans la chambre d'ami et Carlisle passa furtivement dans la cuisine en posant une main dans le bas du dos de Bella et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

\- Ça a un petit quelque chose de sexy de te voir faire la cuisine, confessa-t-il avant de disparaître.

Bella soupira en le sentant s'éloigner. C'était inhumain de la laisser dans un état pareil. Il le payerai cher plus tard, foi de Bella. Lorsque les hommes furent disparu et qu'Alice arrêta de tenter de les aider, la brune se tourna vers sa nouvelle amie.

\- Alice ?

\- Ouais, répondit l'autre en sortant son nez du magasine qu'elle tenait.

\- Nous faisons approximativement la même taille et la même pointure de chaussures ?

\- Pour sûr ma grande. Nous sommes presque identique, avoua Alice le regard soudain brillant. Qu'as tu en tête ?

\- Aurais tu l'occasion, par hasard, de me trouver une robe sexy ainsi que les chaussures qui vont avec et de faire de moi une bombe atomique.

\- J'aime quand tu deviens raisonnable ma Bella, s'amusa Alice en commençant à sautiller partout. Compte sur moi je fais faire de toi la plus belle de la soirée et des dix prochaines à venir.

Alice disparut pour monter les marches quatre par quatre jusqu'à son appartement. Elle avait l'autorisation de jouer la styliste avec Bella, elle n'allait certainement pas s'en priver. Surtout que sa nouvelle amie avait largement de quoi rendre Carlisle complètement dingue. Il était temps qu'ils passent à la vitesse supérieure tous les deux.

\- Tu vas subir au moins une heure et demie de torture, tu t'en rends compte, s'amusa Esmée en mettant le plat au four.

\- Si ça en vaux la peine, je ferais l'effort pour une fois. Toi aussi tu devrais aller te préparer, conseilla Bella avec le sourire.

\- Pourquoi je me ferais belle, je n'ai personne à impressionner, contra Esmée en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu seras peut-être surprise, sait-on jamais.

\- Toi je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares mais j'ai l'impression de voir Alice en plus subtile !

\- Jamais voyons ! Se scandalisa faussement Bella en souriant néanmoins. Je sais juste que quelqu'un ce soir n'est pas insensible à ton charme.

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi veux-tu ! Je suis ami avec tous les hommes de ce soir depuis des années, hormis Jasper, Charlie et Alexandre... Ça ne peut pas être Alexandre, tu ne le connais pas et moi non plus. Alors tu sous-entends que Charlie ou Jasper en pinceraient pour moi ?

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, j'ai bien assez à faire en ce moment, lança Jasper en réapparaissant. Tu es séduisante et tout ce qui va avec, mais j'ai bien assez à faire avec une femme psychotique sur le dos. Donc si ton sens de déduction est bon, il ne reste que Charlie.

Esmée se tourna vers Bella en fronçant les sourcils, était-ce juste pour se moquer d'elle, ou bien les allégations de la brune étaient véridiques.

\- Nous nous sommes à peine parlé, marmonna Esmée en rougissant.

\- C'est l'occasion de commencer, conseilla Bella avec le sourire. C'est un grand timide et toi aussi apparemment, voilà pourquoi je t'oriente, après je ne suis pas Alice, je ne vous pousserai pas au cul jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Débrouillez vous !

\- Merci ! Et si vous pouviez garder ça pour vous, ça m'arrangerait parce que Alice s'en donnerait un peu trop à cœur joie, les supplia Esmée effrayée par cette perspective.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que je suis son sujet de prédilection pour l'instant, lança Bella en riant. Elle a prête à tout pour que Carlisle se case, même avec moi.

\- Surtout avec toi, ajouta Jasper en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Cela était en bonne voix dans tous les cas, mais pour l'instant Bella préférait garder ça pour elle. Prenant son collier dans la main, elle continua à se demander ce que son passé pouvait bien cacher. Une famille ? Un mari et des enfants peut-être ? Une vie ? Ou tout simplement du vide, personne ne l'avait cherché, elle n'avait d'importance pour personne. A part pour ces personnes qui l'entouraient chaque jour et qui l'aimaient comme l'une de leur. Rien que pour eux, elle se devait d'avancer et arrêter de se demander ce qu'avait bien pu être sa vie.

Alice ne tarda pas à revenir avec tout ce qui, selon elle, était indispensable. Esmée n'avait pas sous-estimée le pouvoir de la jeune Cullen, puisque Bella passa plus d'une heure entre les mains du lutin. Autant dire qu'elle avait intérêt à être potable sinon, elle allait vite péter un câble. Contre toute attente, lorsqu'elle se vit dans le miroir, elle se mit à sourire. Cette robe noire la rendait bougrement sexy et ce maquillage souligné plus profondément ce côté femme que Bella tentait de cacher. La longueur de ses cheveux l'impressionna encore plus maintenant qu'ils étaient détachés et coiffés comme il fallait.

\- Tu m'avais demandé une bombe atomique, c'est exactement ce que je vois moi, s'amusa Alice fière d'elle. Achève le, de toute façon si Emmett vous interrompt encore une fois, je le tue.

\- Et s'il ne s'est rien passé ? Demanda Bella en souriant.

\- Vos sourires, vos rougissements et ta tignasse en désordre vous on vendu, désolé, répondit Alice en la serrant dans ses bras. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut, mais faites quelque chose. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

\- Ça ne dépend pas que de moi, confia la brune en soupirant.

\- Je le sais, mais généralement quand il se lance, il ne fait jamais demi-tour.

\- J'espère...

Alice la laissa à ses réflexions et partit se préparer à son tour. Les invités n'allaient pas tarder à débarquer. Enfin, Charlie et Alexandre dans tous les cas, parce que les autres entraient ici comme dans un moulin. Alors que Bella se dirigeait vers la cuisine, elle croisa le regard de Carlisle qui s'assombrit aussitôt.

\- Il y a du Alice derrière tout ça où je ne m'y connais pas, lança Emmett en la faisant tourner sur elle même. Tu es sublime !

\- Merci pompier de mon cœur, le remercia-t-elle en retournant aux fourneaux.

Elle sentit Carlisle la suivre. Pourvu qu'Alice dise vrai. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, la porte se referma juste derrière elle et son médecin la plaqua contre son torse. Il fondit sur ses lèvres avec passion en se fondant dans ses bras.

\- Waouh ! Soupira Bella en reprenant son souffle.

\- Tu ne peux pas être aussi tentante et t'attendre à ce que je reste sage, souffla-t-il sensuellement à son oreille.

\- Je n'en avais peut-être pas l'intention, répondit-elle en déposant à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Alice je suppose ?

\- Tu supposes bien, j'ai juste cherché à te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Pour toutes les fois où tu es venu ici avec un tee-shirt noir, pour le baiser furtif de tout à l'heure qui était bien trop court à mon goût...

Avec un sourire, il posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Bella et commença à le picorer avec amour. Bella perdit pied aussitôt.

\- Si tu continues à faire ça, je vais être obligée de mettre mes invités dehors, confia-t-elle échauffée.

\- J'ai bien envie de les mettre à la porte moi même, avoua Carlisle en se reprenant. Mais nous pouvons encore être sage quelques heures je pense.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Le médecin préféra s'éloigner avant de se laisser emporter une fois de plus. Bella entendit la sonnette de son appartement et sourit en se disant que ça devait être Charlie et sa petite famille. Elle eut raison, puisque quelques minutes plus tard elle vit le shérif arrivait dans sa cuisine en sifflant.

\- Et bien ! S'exclama-t-il en la détaillant. Si ma secrétaire continue à s'habiller ainsi, mes hommes n'arriveront plus à se concentrer sur leur travail.

\- Parce qu'ils l'étaient déjà ? Se moqua-t-elle en venant lui faire la bise. Je suis contente que tu sois venu et que tu te sois fais beau en prime.

\- Conseil vestimentaire de mon fils, je ne sais pas ce que ça donne, avoua Charlie en grimaçant.

\- Tu es très beau, allez « papa » montre moi ton fils et ta petite fille dont j'ai tellement entendu parler.

Charlie lui prit la main avec le sourire et l'entraîna à sa suite vers l'entrée, où tout le monde semblait s'être réuni pour accueillir les nouveaux venus.

\- Alexandre laisse moi te présenter ma fabuleuse secrétaire et amie, Bella !

Les autres s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un beau brun aux yeux noirs. Une belle petite gueule d'ange, un sourire intrépide et un regard envoûtant. Tellement envoûtant que Bella commença à avoir des vertiges. Sa tête tambourina tout à coup et le sourire d'Alexandre s'évanouit aussitôt. Il devint blanc comme un linge et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Isabella ?! S'exclama-t-il n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Bella c'est bien toi ? C'est impossible, c'est quoi ces conneries !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, que Bella tomba dans les pommes. Le choc avait été trop fort pour la garder éveillée. Carlisle et Alice se jetèrent sur elle pour s'en occuper . Une fois la brune évanouit, Alexandre ne retint plus sa colère, exigeant des réponses.

Bella se réveilla dans son lit, avec une poche de glace sur la tête. Carlisle se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, son regard était inquiet, mais il s'apaisa à peine eut-elle ouvert les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle encore embrumée.

\- Tu as fait un petit malaise et tu t'es cognée la tête. Rien de grave...

\- Rien de grave, vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi ! Hurla l'invité en s'arrachant les cheveux.

\- Alexandre s'il te plaît, calme toi et explique nous calmement...

\- Ça ne peut pas être Isabella ! Cria à nouveau le jeune homme hors de lui.

\- Pourquoi ? S'énerva à son tour son père.

\- Parce que Bella est morte depuis 6 ans ! Nous l'avons enterré i ans de cela à New-York !

Les yeux de tout le monde s'agrandirent, où avaient-ils mit les pieds encore ? Bella n'arriva pas à se souvenir de ce jeune homme avec précision. Elle savait qu'il ne lui était pas inconnu, loin de là. La jeune femme attrapa son collier en fronçant les sourcils, le détacha et lui tendit.

\- Vous êtes Alec n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant le collier.

Les larmes du brun coulèrent sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Après avoir vu Bella puis le collier, il ne pouvait nier que c'était elle. Alec se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Tu es vivante ! Putain de merde t'es vivante ! Hurla-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. T'as intérêt d'avoir une sacrée bonne explication !

\- J'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes ni de qui je suis, répondit Belle refroidissant les ardeurs d'Alexandre. Mais je pense que vous avez beaucoup de chose à me dire et à m'apprendre. Parce que si je suis vivante, j'aimerai bien savoir qui vous avez enterré i ans.

Le silence qui tomba dans la pièce fut sans nom. La soirée n'allait certainement pas se passer comme ils l'avaient tous prévu.

* * *

**Alors vous en dites quoi. Les suppositions vont aller bon train maintenant. Bisous !  
**


	6. Isabella

**Bien comment vous dire... On va entrer dans le vif du sujet pour cette fic. Les révélations vont s'accumuler et j'espère qu'elles vous feront plaisir. Très bientôt, beaucoup de nouveaux personnages feront leur apparition, comme Rosalie et Demetri. Alors ce chapitre est un peu le tournant pour pouvoir poursuivre sur une autre voix. Tordue comme je suis, il est évident que rien ne sera simple. Donc bon courage. **

**ninidezil: merci ! la suite la voilà, bonne lecture. **

**Guest: Je sais je suis impardonnable (hurlant dramatiquement en levant les bras au ciel) Pour ma défense (si ça peut en être une) je bossais sur ma propre histoire de 314 pages ainsi que sur la fic "Deuxième chance" et il est vrai que j'ai eu tendance à mettre cette fic et "Jamais 2 sans 3" de côté. Mais une chose est sûre, tant que je n'aurais pas avancé ces deux là, je ne poste plus de nouvelle fic. Comme mon histoire perso est en cours de correction, je peux me permettre de travailler un peu plus sur celle-ci. Voilà ! Bisous **

**Berenice: Pour une fois oui, la suite arrive vite ! Elle est là. Merci de suivre malgré la grosse pause. Bisous !**

**Voilà je crois que tout est dit à part que je vous remercie d'être encore présent après autant de temps. Je vous aime. Bisous (fort fort) **

* * *

\- C'est incroyable, souffla Alec les yeux grand ouvert. J'arrive pas à y croire. C'est incompréhensible.

Charlie avait insisté pour se mettre autour de la table, avec un verre, laissant la petite Sarah devant un dessin animé. Alec ne semblait plus vouloir lâcher la main de Bella, ce qui ne semblait pas ravir Carlisle.

\- Peux-tu nous expliquer, s'il te plaît, demanda le shérif curieux d'en apprendre plus.

\- Tu t'appelles Isabella Volturi, clama Alexandre toujours aussi ahuri.

\- Sans rire ? Intervint Jasper les yeux grands ouverts. La Isabella Volturi, le requin du monde des affaires ?

\- Elle même, répondit Alec en grimaçant. Tu es la fille des défunts Aro et Sulpicia Volturi. Tu es l'héritière de l'empire. Sans déconner tu n'as vraiment plus de mémoire ?

\- Non après avoir subit un accident d'une telle ampleur en rencontrant un train sur une voix ferrée, je pense qu'il est encore heureux qu'elle soit en vie ! S'énerva Carlisle voyant bien la blancheur maladive de Bella.

\- Ne nous égarons pas, intervint Edward cherchant à calmer le jeu. D'abord Alec, ensuite Bella. La suite.

\- Nous étions les meilleurs potes depuis toujours, continua Alexandre en caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme. Tu n'as vécu que pour ton père et l'entreprise. Ta mère est morte alors que tu n'avais même pas un an. Ton père s'est remarié avec Vera Bloom par la suite et de leur union est née Rosalie, ta sœur...

\- Rosalie Hale ? Demanda Bella faisant enfin le lien.

\- Volturi à l'origine, Hale de part son mariage. Mais enfin, disons que ton père n'avait d'yeux que pour toi. Son impressionnante et intelligente héritière. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais subi toutes ces conneries beaucoup trop jeune. Tu étais tellement douée, que tu as obtenu ton diplôme à 16 ans. Ton père t'a faite aussitôt rentrer dans son entreprise pour que tu apprennes tous les tuyaux nécessaires sur le tas. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme être aussi stricte avec son enfant et pourtant aussi fier. Tu as apprit tout ce que tu avais à savoir en quelques années et tu es devenu redoutable. On a même fini par t'appeler Isabella Volturi, le requin. Tenace, impartiale et bougrement têtue.

\- Têtue ça nous dit vaguement quelque chose, se moqua Emmett cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Mais toi alors qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là dedans ? Nous sommes juste amis ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Bella.

Alec enleva aussitôt sa main des cheveux de la brune, surtout lorsqu'il vit le regard meurtrier de Carlisle.

\- Disons que si j'avais été moins rebelle, plus structuré et que j'avais eu un goût prononcé pour les affaires et toutes les merdes de ce genre, nous serions peut-être marié à l'heure qu'il est.

Carlisle préféra tourner le regard ailleurs, il n'avait pas envie de penser à ce qu'il sentait venir. Charlie le sentit également.

\- Par contre mon jumeau Démétri, lui, est excellent dans tous ces domaines. Lorsque ton père t'a proposé de l'épouser pour solidifier l'entreprise, vous avez tous les deux acceptés.

Les poings de Carlisle étaient tellement serrés qu'ils lui firent mal. Bella ne se sentait pas très bien. Emmett en profita pour lui mettre un cocktail dans les mains, qu'elle vida cul-sec.

\- Je suis donc mariée, cracha-t-elle écœurée.

\- En soit si tu es morte, tu ne l'es plus, répliqua Alec avec un sourire mauvais. Excuses-moi, ce n'est pas une chose à dire. Disons que tu as toujours fait tampon entre Démétri et moi. Ça a beau être mon jumeau, il m'insupporte. Ton père a apprit qu'il avait un cancer et qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Lorsqu'il est mort à son tour, tu as hérité de tout. J'ai beau ne pas m'entendre des masses avec mon jumeau, je dois reconnaître qu'à la mort de ton père, il est celui qui t'a soutenu le plus.

\- Est-ce que c'est juste un mariage arrangé ou est-ce que j'aimais ce Démétri ? Demanda Bella en tendant son verre vers Emmett qu'il lui en resserve un.

\- Disons que pour Dem, je suis certain qu'il t'aimait comme il n'a jamais aimé personne, il n'y a qu'à le voir encore maintenant, tu lui manques toujours autant. Par contre toi, c'est plus complexe.

\- Seigneur..., soupira la jeune femme se demandant si elle voulait entendre la suite.

\- Ne le prend pas mal, mais tu as souvent été désignée comme quelqu'un d'insensible, froide et sans cœur. Pourtant je te connais et je sais pertinemment que tu n'es pas ce que l'on disait de toi. Tu as toujours été adorable avec tes employés, même si vous n'avez pas toujours été en accord, tu as fait en sorte de protéger Rosalie et je pense que c'est la personne qui comptait le plus à tes yeux. Mais il est vrai que tu n'étais pas très démonstrative.

Des larmes d'incompréhension roulèrent sur les joues de Bella, il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans la personne qu'il lui décrivait.

\- Mais comment en êtes vous arrivez à annoncer la mort de Bella sans son corps, demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais il y avait un corps ! S'écria Alec aussi choqué que lui. Je ne comprend rien à ces conneries. C'est censé être un accident de la route. Le corps de Bella a été retrouvé calciné dans sa voiture. Trop endommagé selon le légiste pour faire de plus ample examen, mais le corps porté son alliance, son sac a été retrouvé un peu plus loin, certainement sorti par la fenêtre quand la voiture a fait des tonneaux. La voiture a prit feu par la suite, enfin bref...apparemment ce n'était pas joli à voir.

\- A quelle date est morte cette Bella ? Questionna Edward marquant au fur et à mesure tout ce qu'il apprenait sur un bout de papier.

\- Le 20 septembre, répondit Alec en attrapant la main de sa voisine qui se déroba pour la première fois.

\- Sois trois jours après l'accident de notre Bella, réfléchit l'inspecteur en regardant Charlie gravement.

\- Ce qui signifie ? S'inquiéta Alice en scrutant tout le monde.

\- Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un à tenter de tuer Bella en ayant un bon alibi trois jours plus tard et en mettant une fausse Bella dans sa voiture, avec ses papiers et son alliance tout ça en faisant croire que c'était un accident, lança Emmett en tapotant le dos de la brune en soutien.

\- Nous n'en savons rien encore, tempéra Charlie souhaitant avant tout rassurer Bella. Ce ne sont que des hypothèses...

\- Franchement probable les hypothèses, intervint Carlisle en dévisageant Alec. Il y a une sacrée distance entre Seattle et New-York. Alors moi ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, c'est ce que Bella venait faire ici et surtout qui a put la suivre.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Clama Alec en s'arrachant les cheveux. Moi je n'ai rien compris à ce qui s'était passé, un jour je pars pour faire des recherches sur mon vrai père, le lendemain on m'annonce que Bella est morte. Depuis ce jour je n'ai plus jamais remis un pied à New-York. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui me retenait là bas. Si ce n'est peut-être Jane, ma petite sœur...enfin ma demi-sœur. Mais j'en avais marre de toutes leur connerie, de n'être que le vilain petit canard, alors j'ai prit mes clic et mes clac et je me suis barré. J'ai rencontré Kate, nous avons eu Sarah et l'histoire s'arrête là. Je ne sais rien de plus.

\- Tu n'étais donc plus à New-York quand la soit disant Bella est morte ? Demanda Charlie calmement.

\- Non je te jure, j'étais parti depuis un mois. Alors peut-être que tu venais me voir à Forks Bella, je n'en sais rien. Mais tu n'étais pas vraiment du genre à abandonner ton travail sur un coup de tête. Sois il y a eu quelque chose de très important que tu devais me dire, soit... je ne sais pas, tu avais peut-être un voyage d'affaire à Seattle. Mais enfin tout ça ne tourne pas rond !

\- Voilà enfin un point où nous sommes tous d'accord, trancha Jasper en cherchant à capter le regard de sa petite sœur.

\- Emmett il vient ce verre, s'agaça Bella en tendant la main.

\- Désolé ma belle, je l'ai bu à ta place, ça fait beaucoup à digérer, répondit-il le regard dans le vague.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Mais contre toute attente, Bella se mit à rire, nerveusement au départ, puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Alec tenta de la calmer en la prenant dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa avec vigueur et se leva précipitamment.

\- Cette fille n'est pas moi, c'est impossible, cracha Bella avant de fuir dans sa chambre.

Ils sursautèrent tous lorsque la porte claqua. Sarah se mit même à ronchonner dans le canapé et Esmée se décida à la rejoindre, se doutant bien que quelqu'un d'autre s'occuperait de Bella.

\- C'est elle, il n'y a pas de doute, lança Alec en se frottant les tempes. Je n'avais plus été fusillé par ce regard depuis longtemps. Caractère de merde...

Jasper voulut rejoindre sa sœur de cœur, mais Carlisle le stoppa avant, lui demandant gentiment de laisser le temps à Bella de digérer la nouvelle.

\- Comment peut-on savoir que ce type ne nous baratine pas ! S'énerva l'avocat mécontent que tous le monde fasse confiance à Alec aussi facilement.

\- Ah mais je t'en pris, prend un PC, va sur internet et marque Isabella Swan, proposa le fils de Charlie sûr de lui.

Alice ne se fit pas prier pour aller chercher le sien aussitôt. Lorsqu'elle revint en chargeant la page, le silence tomba. Même mit face aux photos, personne n'arriva à reconnaître Bella. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas ressemblante, mais elle semblait différente. Pas une photo avec un sourire. Toujours ce regard sévère et froid.

\- Elle a l'air tellement..., commença Emmett ne trouvant pas les mots.

\- Inhumaine, proposa Edward surpris.

\- Inexpressive, termina le pompier en fronçant les sourcils. On dirait je ne sais pas, que ce n'est pas vraiment elle.

\- Parce que personne hormis Rosalie et moi n'a vraiment connu Bella, trancha Alec écœuré par les images qu'il voyait. Elle était autre chose en dehors, mais elle l'était tellement peu souvent, qu'il était difficile de voir son vrai visage. Elle était trop jeune pour supporter un tel fardeau, elle aurait dû vivre avant, comme sa sœur l'a fait. C'est peut-être mieux pour Bella qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien...

\- Comment pouvez dire ça ! S'énerva Carlisle ne pouvant plus se retenir. Elle avait un travail, un mari, une famille, une vie ! Et elle ne se souvient plus de rien ! Vous prétendez que c'est mieux pour elle ! Mais dans quel monde vivez vous ?

\- Elle n'avait pas que ça ! Enchaîna Alec hors de lui. Bella avait des responsabilités par dessus la tête, un mari aussi absent qu'elle, une sœur qui la tolérait et une belle-mère qui la haïssait, elle n'avait pas de vie ! Elle n'était que le pion d'une famille qui en a fait une machine de guerre pour préserver son héritage. Quand moi je sortais pour m'amuser, Bella remplissait des rapports, quand Rosalie s'éclatait à l'université, sa sœur dirigeait déjà l'entreprise à la place de son père, quand Démétri se détendait gentiment à la maison après une dure journée de labeur, Bella continuait à faire vivre l'empire Volturi jusqu'à pas d'heure. Aujourd'hui elle a l'air d'avoir trouvé un travail tranquille, dans une ville sympa, entourée de personnes qui la soutienne. C'est bien plus qu'elle n'a jamais eu.

\- Ça ne lui rendra pas sa mémoire, soupira Carlisle en jetant l'éponge et en partant rejoindre Bella sous le regard blasé de Jasper.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive ne la renvoyez pas là bas, supplia Alec inquiet.

\- Elle a besoin de savoir et ton frère aussi, répondit Charlie ne souhaitant pas lui mentir. Surtout si quelqu'un a cherché à lui faire du mal, il est important de savoir qui.

\- En vous en servant comme appât, personne n'est venue ces six dernières années, cela ne vous prouve pas qu'elle est plus en sécurité loin de New-York ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de la laissait y retourner sans avoir mené mon enquête, avoua Edward pensif. Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller remuer la merde.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à New-York, il paraît que les magasins là-bas sont une vraie tuerie, s'exclama Alice en fermant son ordinateur. Mais je tiens juste à vous rappeler avant toute chose que la décision appartient à Bella et qu'il serait gentil à vous tous de ne pas l'oublier.

Alice était peut-être excentrique et trop énergique, mais c'était celle qui pensait le plus à Bella en ce moment. Enfin, sans oublier Carlisle, qui adossait à la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme, ne savait pas comment tarir ses pleurs. Il préféra arrêter de se poser la question et la rejoignit pour la prendre dans ses bras. Bella s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Je ne veux pas être cette fille là, pleura-t-elle de plus belle.

\- Alors ne le sois pas, répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Ça ne tient qu'à toi d'en décider. Moi je connais une Bella bien vivante, pleine de joie de vivre, avec un caractère de cochon mais un cœur énorme. Tu es belle, souriante, aimante et protectrice. Si jamais tu dois retourner là-bas, quoiqu'il arrive, garde cette Bella là.

La brune se calma un peu et profita de l'étreinte que Carlisle lui offrait. Il continua à lui caresser les cheveux, préférant ne pas aborder les sujets qui fâchaient pour l'instant.

\- Peut-être que cet Alec prétend beaucoup de chose, mais que tout n'est pas que la vérité. J'ai peur de cette vie qu'il m'a décrite.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de la reprendre, tu as une vie ici aussi. La décision t'appartient. Sache juste que si Alice avait disparut du jour au lendemain et que je la croyait morte, alors j'aimerai qu'elle me dise qu'elle est vivante. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'obligerai à abandonner la nouvelle vie qu'elle aurait pu se construire.

\- Et nous ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète. Est-ce que ça va tout remettre en question ?

\- Tu es mariée Bella, ça va forcément posé quelques petits désagréments...

\- Mais je ne m'en rappelle pas de ce type ! Lança-t-elle refusant qu'il s'éloigne à nouveau.

\- Justement, si lorsque tu retrouveras la mémoire...

\- Si je la retrouve !

\- Si tu retrouve la mémoire et que tu te rappelles à quel point tu aimes ton mari, moi je deviens quoi là dedans ?

Bella se détacha de ses bras, se sentant rejetée une fois encore. C'était vraiment trop injuste.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je jetais l'éponge, ajouta-t-il en prenant son menton dans la main pour qu'elle le regarde. Ça veut juste dire que je vais me montrer prudent temps que toute cette histoire ne sera pas éclaircie. Je tiens à toi, mais je préfère que tu sois sûre de ton choix avant de t'engager.

Bella soupira, déçue de la tournure des choses, ce que Carlisle remarqua. Il l'embrassa tendrement, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'abandonnait pas pour autant.

\- Moi qui m'étais faite si belle, grommela-t-elle en regardant la robe d'Alice.

Carlisle se mit à rire, non elle avait raison, la Bella qu'Alec avait décrit, ce n'était pas elle et le médecin croisait les doigts pour qu'elle ne le devienne jamais.

\- Bah tu seras toujours aussi belle dans du haute couture, la vanna Emmett en apparaissant avec un verre qu'il lui tendit. Allez revient de l'autre côté, tu as une fête à mener, j'ai convaincu l'autre pessimiste d'Alec de ne plus aborder le sujet jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, que ça ne te coupe pas l'appétit.

\- Mon appétit ou le tien, sourit enfin la brune amusée.

\- Il en faudrait vraiment beaucoup pour me couper le mien, répondit Emmett avec un grand sourire de psychopathe.

Bella le remercia et retourna en compagnie de ses deux sauveurs en compagnie de ses invités. Même si Emmett avait bien fait en sorte qu'Alec n'aborde plus le sujet, Bella dut le remettre à sa place plus d'une fois pour qu'il la lâche.

\- Bordel je ne suis pas une poupée, s'énerva la brune en préparant le dessert en compagnie d'Alice.

\- Il t'a cru morte pendant 6 ans, sois un peu indulgente. C'est normal qu'il vérifie que tu sois bien réelle.

\- Et toi essaye de comprendre que je ne connais pas ce type, ou du moins que je ne m'en souviens plus. Alors imagine un peu l'effet que ça pourrait te faire d'être tripotée par un inconnu toute la soirée !

\- Ça m'est déjà arrivé et je t'assure que j'ai adoré ça ! Répliqua Alice rêveuse.

Bella grimaça de dégoût et emporta le gâteau dans l'autre pièce. L'un des rares à ne pas adresser la parole à Alec était Jasper, son expression n'était vraiment pas accueillante et le jeune papa avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau sinon, le nouveau frère de Bella lui referait la façade. Carlisle essaya de se montrer un peu plus coopératif même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. A un moment, Alec mit ses doigts dans la part de gâteau de Bella pour récupérer ses fraises, la brune ouvrit de grand yeux scandalisés.

\- Je t'en pris, détruit le chef d'œuvre d'Esmée, grogna la brune en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Tu détestes les fraises, s'expliqua Alec en souriant. Pas le goût, juste la texture, ça te donne des haut de cœur. Essaye si tu ne me crois pas, tu verras bien.

Bella s'en faisant un défi, prit un bon bout de fraise et se mit à le mâcher en grimaçant soudain. Depuis six mois qu'elle vivait ici, elle n'avait jamais mangé de fraises, et vu son expression elle ne risquait pas de recommencer. Elle courut recracher le fruit dans la poubelle en essayant de calmer ses haut de cœur.

\- Je t'avais prévenu ! Se marra Alec en continuant à trier la part de sa voisine. Évite aussi de te faire piquer par une guêpe, parce que tu gonfles.

\- A-t-elle d'autre allergie ? Demanda Carlisle passant en mode docteur.

\- Pas à ma connaissance, répondit Alec en haussant les épaules. Mais une fois nous sommes parti en week-end avec son père, une guêpe l'a piqué, elle a finit à l'hôpital sous les yeux paniqués d'Aro. Elle arrivait même plus à râler, c'était hilarant. Étrangement, Bella n'a plus beaucoup aimé les vacances à partir de ce jour.

\- Tu as d'autres informations de ce genre ? S'enquit Alice curieuse d'en apprendre plus.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi organisé, c'était presque maladif. Quand on été gosse, on s'écrivait en message codé, en grandissant, Bella a finit par annoter ses dossiers avec ce code, ainsi personne n'arrivait à comprendre comment elle s'y retrouvait.

\- L'organisation est une qualité chez elle, la félicita Charlie en la voyant revenir.

\- Je devrais enseigner cette qualité à Jacob et Sam, ainsi que la politesse due à une femme, lança Bella en venant se rasseoir.

\- Les malheureux, explosa de rire Alec. Ils ont osé te mettre en colère. Est-ce qu'ils sont suicidaires ?

\- Je me mettais souvent en colère ? L'interrogea Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Au mon dieu non, il fallait te chercher longtemps avant que tu perdes patience, par contre si jamais quelqu'un te poussait à bout, il le regrettait amèrement, la vengeance est une autre chose dans laquelle tu excellais. Un jour ta belle-mère a voulu faire croire à ton père que c'était toi qui avait abîmé sa voiture, alors que c'était elle bien évidemment, je peux te dire que Vera en a payé le prix fort. Pendant plus de trois mois tu as passé ton temps à lui cacher ses clefs de voiture dans toute la maison, elle a cru qu'elle devenait folle.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler d'anecdotes de ce genre, ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Bella retrouva même un peu le sourire en entendant certaines vacheries qu'elle avait put faire. Mais entendre parler d'une vie qui semblait être la sienne, lui fit bizarre, parce que rien ne revenait. Des impressions mais rien de plus. La petite Sarah était adorable et son papy semblait être son dieu. D'ailleurs, Charlie et Esmée étaient en grande conversation depuis un moment. Alec donne un coup de coude discret à sa voisine avec un sourire en coin.

\- C'est ton œuvre ça ? Chuchota-t-il content de voir son père draguer.

Bella se contenta de lui répondre avec un clin d'œil et un sourire. Alice et Emmett enchaînèrent les cocktails et même Carlisle se laissa tenter sous le regard appréciateur de sa sœur. Bella avait une bonne influence sur lui. Il se décoinçait un peu. Alec remarqua bien que le médecin était souvent collé à Bella, la regardait amoureusement et qu'il y avait du courant entre eux. Au lieu de s'en scandaliser et de crier au scandale, il semblait s'en réjouir. C'était incroyable de voir Bella sous ce nouveau jour, elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'Alec avait pu connaître par le passé. Décontractée, heureuse, joviale, belle comme le jour...une bouffée d'air frais.

\- J'ai quel âge ? Demanda soudainement Bella en souriant comme une sadique à Jasper.

\- Tu prendras trente ans au mois de septembre, répondit Alec en fronçant les sourcils.

Jasper se leva en la pointant du doigt et en criant comme un gosse.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Je te l'avais bien dit que tu allais perdre Petite sœur ! J'ai trente-deux ans !

\- Fais chier, grogna Bella en lui balançant un bout de pain ce qui le fit rire.

\- Je t'aurais cru plus jeune, avoua Esmée surprise.

\- Le coma ça conserve, ironisa Bella en faisant grogner tout le monde avec son humour douteux.

Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à tard, la petite s'endormit même dans les bras d'Esmée. Alors qu'Emmett et Alice se soutenaient mutuellement pour remonter au deuxième, Alec supplia Bella pour rester encore un peu, juste pour discuter un peu tous les deux. Carlisle grinça des dents mais Jasper lui fit comprendre qu'il ne serait pas loin et qu'en cas de problèmes, ils auraient besoin d'un médecin. Tout comme Charlie le faisait habituellement, Alec aida Bella à faire la vaisselle, laissant les autres rentrer respectivement chez eux.

\- Ne retourne pas là-bas Isabella, je t'en supplie, lança Alec en la faisant asseoir dans la cuisine en sa compagnie.

\- Un jour ou l'autre ça me retombera dessus si je n'y retourne pas. De plus j'ai deux policiers comme amis qui n'accepteront pas de fermer les yeux.

\- Tu n'étais pas heureuse là-bas, je le sais. Tu n'as jamais eu le courage de les abandonner pour vivre enfin. Si tu y retournes j'ai peur qu'ils ne te laissent plus jamais repartir. Qu'ils trouvent encore un moyen de te retenir.

\- Je ne suis plus la Bella que tu as décrite, si ce n'est que je n'aime toujours pas les fraises. Si je vais là-bas, c'est pour ne plus me poser de question sur ma mémoire. Soit je la récupère et je me rappellerai pourquoi je suis partie, soit je ne la récupère pas et je décide de revenir ici parce que là-bas ils me sont tous inconnu.

\- Fais attention, ils ne sont pas tous bien attentionné, même si ils cherchent à te le faire croire, la prévint-il inquiet. J'ai essayé de te convaincre plus d'une fois de tout plaquer et tu ne l'as jamais fait. Alors ça me fait vraiment mal de savoir que tu vas y retourner.

\- Je n'irai pas seule, c'est hors de question. Edward est un bon flic et ne me laissera pas mettre un pas prêt d'eux s'il en soupçonne un seul de me vouloir du mal. Jasper viendra certainement et il est bon pour analyser les gens...

\- Tu veux dire pour faire flipper les gens ? J'ai cru qu'il allait me bouffer toute la soirée !

\- C'était peut-être le cas, le taquina-t-elle avec le sourire. Il est juste protecteur, à la moindre boulette je crois qu'il est prêt à sauter à la gorge du coupable.

\- Comment as-tu connu toutes ces personnes ? Et surtout mon père.

\- Je me suis réveillée du coma sans mémoire, sans identité, ils m'ont recueillit parce que l'hôpital m'avait foutu à la porte. Jasper était dans le même couloir que moi à l'hosto. Charlie, disons que je lui ai fait le ménage dans son poste, pendant qu'il m'enregistrait dans le registre des personnes disparues.

\- Si j'avais sut je te jure que je serais venu...

\- Ça ne sert à rien de ce dire ça, l'interrompit Bella réaliste. Je ne me souviens de personne, je ne risque pas de vous en vouloir.

\- Carlisle t'aime beaucoup, lança-t-il gentiment.

\- Et c'est réciproque. Je leur dois un peu à tous la vie. Mais Carlisle c'est le premier que j'ai vu quand je me suis réveillée, c'est celui qui m'a recueillit ici, c'est celui qui me comprend le mieux et qui ne s'énerve jamais pour me faire entendre quelque chose. A mes yeux il est unique.

\- Ne l'emmène pas à New-York avec toi, conseilla Alec en grimaçant. Démétri ne va pas apprécier.

\- J'en ai rien à battre de ton jumeau. D'après ce que tu me dis depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'arrêtes pas de me conseiller de faire ma vie comme je l'entends, je ne risque pas de commencer en laissant l'homme que j'aime ici, sous prétexte que mon mari qui me croit morte ne va pas être content.

\- Je te préfère largement comme ça, avoua-t-il en venant la prendre dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué, ton odeur, ta présence, tout m'a manqué.

Bella lui rendit gentiment son étreinte, cet homme avait dû être important pour elle, sinon elle n'aurait pas porté un collier avec son nom.

\- Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureuse de toi ? Demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu me le diras le jour où tu auras retrouvé la mémoire, répondit-il en haussant les épaules et en allant récupérer sa fille dans le canapé. Merci pour la soirée. Est-ce qu'on peut rester en contact, que j'évite de te croire morte pendant six ans.

La brune se mit à rire nerveusement et lui tendit un papier avec son numéro de téléphone.

\- Quand tu seras là bas, si tu as le moindre problème, appelle moi, proposa-t-il en prenant Sarah dans ses bras. Je les agace tellement que je saurais faire diversion pour te permettre de fuir si besoin est.

\- J'envoie Emmett dans la foule si nécessaire, se moqua la brune en imaginant le carnage. Je crois que je ne connais personne qui fasse autant diversion que lui.

\- Passe le bonjour à Rose et Jane.

\- Pas à ton frère ? Le taquina-t-elle espièglement.

\- A part ma main dans la gueule, il ne mérite rien de ma part. Bonne nuit Bella, prend soin de toi.

Il lui fit la bise, profitant encore un peu d'elle avant de franchir la porte d'entrée. La brune resta un bon moment debout, immobile, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire au juste.

\- Dors d'abord avant de te poser trop de question, lança Jasper en apparaissant dans son dos. Je suis désolé d'être l'oiseau de mauvais augure, mais ce type à part savoir qu'il est le fils de Charlie, on ne sait rien de lui. Attend qu'Edward mène son enquête avant de te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je sais mieux que quiconque ce que fait l'argent et même s'il te dit que tu aurais tout fait pour ta famille, ce n'était peut-être pas réciproque.

\- Tu cherches à me plomber le moral avant que j'aille me coucher ? Demanda Bella en soupirant.

\- Non je cherche juste à te mettre en garde contre ce genre d'engeance. Dans ce monde, la seule personne en qui tu peux avoir confiance, c'est toi. Toi et personne d'autre.

Il lui déposa en tendre baiser sur le front et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

\- Tu ne dors seule ce soir, sinon tu ne fermeras pas l'œil, affirma-t-il en la laissant s'installer en sa compagnie.

\- Que ferais-je sans vous tous ?

Il lui sourit tendrement et la prit dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

\- Ils vont payer Bella, peu importe qui est responsable, il y en a forcément un de coupable et il le payera cher.

Après avoir réajusté la couverture sur eux deux, Jasper s'endormit à son tour. Bella avait eu raison de croire qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber, car il avait bien l'intention d'aller à New-York en sa compagnie dès que son procès avec sa femme serait passé. C'était à partir de maintenant que les choses sérieuses commençaient.

* * *

**Mouah, mouahah ! Je crois que je vais pas finir entière moi (encore, pour changer). Et c'est parti maintenant on va aller foutre la merde à NY. Bisous tout le monde !  
**


	7. Questions

**Et voici la suite avec l'entrée en piste de Rosalie, Jane et Démétri. **

**ninidezil: il sera une page moins long, est-ce que tu m'en veux beaucoup ? j'espère que non. Bisous. **

**Bien démarrage du plan "foutre la merde" ! Sur ce bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Bella serrait les accoudoirs de son siège nerveusement. Elle continuait à se demander si c'était une bonne idée. En jetant un regard à ses côtés, elle sourit en voyant qu'elle était bien entourée. Tous les hommes dormaient à poings fermés, Emmett laissait même échapper un ronflement à l'arrière.

Ils avaient dû attendre plus d'un mois avant de se décider à partir. Il fallait que chacun pose ses vacances, prépare le voyage jusqu'à New-York, que le procès de Jasper soit passé et qu'Edward ai travaillé son dossier avant de débarquer comme une fleur.

Bella avait eu la joie de voir Jasper pleurer comme un bébé quand sa femme fut condamnée à la prison, ainsi que son amant pour complicité. Il était enfin libre d'aller où bon lui semblait. Là où Bella pensait que seul Edward, Jasper et Carlisle la suivrait, elle avait eu la bonne surprise de tous les voir débarquer avec leur valise, même Charlie !

La jeune femme n'en avait pas cru ses yeux et les gars du poste de police non plus ! Charlie avait du prendre en tout est pour tout que quelques jours de vacances durant toute sa carrière. De plus, Bella partait en même temps que lui, Sam et Jacob avait faillit tourner de l'œil en comprenant que ce serait à eux de gérer le poste en l'absence de ces deux là. Bien fait ! Avait pensé aussitôt la brune avec un sourire sadique. Ça allait leur faire les jambes.

Pour les médecins, ils avaient eu la chance de ne pas travailler dans le même service, sinon ils n'auraient jamais put partir tous en même temps. Bella avait froncé les sourcils quand elle avait vu Alice prendre une valise vide en plus de celle qu'elle avait déjà, sa nouvelle amie lui avait répondu qu'il lui en fallait bien une pour ramener toutes les fringues qu'elle comptait acheter.

Charlie semblait anxieux à l'idée de rencontrer son deuxième fils, même si avoir Bella en belle-fille l'enjouait plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. D'ailleurs la brune avait toujours autant de mal à se faire à cette idée. Si ce Démétri ressemblait à son jumeau, alors il devait être bel homme, mais le charme envoûtant de Carlisle, c'était tout autre chose aux yeux de Bella. Même si son docteur resté sage depuis la soirée chez elle, il ne s'était pas totalement éloigné. Il la surveillait de prêt et elle adorait ça.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent enfin de l'avion, le cœur de Bella se serra. Étrangement cet aéroport lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Connaissant son ancien métier, ça n'avait certainement rien de surprenant.

\- Comment on s'y prend ? Demanda Bella lorsqu'ils furent arrivé à l'appartement que Jasper avait loué.

\- Je vais aller avec Jasper voir ta sœur et ce Démétri, expliqua Edward sérieux. Garde ton portable à portée de main, nous t'appellerons lorsque nous serons dans leur bureau pour que tu puisses entendre la conversation, il faudra juste éviter de parler.

Tout en disant cela, il appuya bien son regard sur sa sœur. Alice ouvrit la bouche scandalisée.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas ça à Emmett aussi ? S'énerva le lutin en boudant.

\- Parce qu'il est bien trop curieux de louper quelque chose pour ouvrir la bouche, répondit Edward avec le sourire.

\- Charlie, tu n'y vas pas ? S'inquiéta Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis flic, mais je suis aussi le père de Démétri, je n'ai pas tellement envie de faire sa connaissance dans ces conditions.

\- T'inquiète moi je suis là, ajouta Jasper prêt à en découdre. Un inspecteur plus un avocat, ça devrait être suffisant pour faire parler ces cons.

\- Pour leur faire dire quoi au juste ? Lança la brune en haussant les épaules.

\- Savoir si ce qu'Alec a dit est en concordance avec ce que eux nous dirons, s'ils ont des infos sur ta « mort » enfin bref ce genre de chose, répondit Jasper en sortant son plus beau costume de sa valise.

\- Tu comptes séduire ma sœur ou quoi ? Se moqua Bella en voyant la qualité du costard.

\- Non, mais si je peux me faire passer pour un riche entrepreneur ce sera encore plus facile d'entrer, sourit Jasper en tendant un deuxième à Edward.

\- Petit malin, s'amusa Bella en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour défaire sa valise.

Alors qu'elle sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge, des bras entourèrent sa taille et lui firent retrouver le sourire. Le parfum de Carlisle parvint à elle et Bella se laissa aller à cette étreinte réconfortante.

\- Tout va bien se passer, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant d'embrasser son cou. Edward est très persuasif, il lit presque dans la tête des gens.

\- Si seulement il pouvait décortiquer la mienne, parce que moi je m'y perd.

Carlisle passa sa main dans les cheveux de la brune et lui caressa gentiment. Rester comme ça, juste eux deux, fit le plus grand bien à Bella. Elle avait besoin de calme avant la tempête.

\- Edward n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il avait trouvé, tu crois que c'est mauvais signe ? L'interrogea-t-elle inquiète.

\- Il ne voulait juste pas que tu te ronges les sangs encore plus que tu ne le fais déjà.

Carlisle la retourna pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de cette femme exceptionnelle. Bella se laissa faire, en sachant très bien qu'il n'irait pas plus loin. Son docteur avait trop de conscience pour oser aller plus loin tant que la situation ne serait pas clarifiée.

Tout à coup, Esmée entra dans la chambre pour déposer également sa valise, elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu. C'était ce qui était bien avec Esmée, elle était tout l'opposé d'Alice.

Jasper et Edward soufflèrent un bon coup en se dirigeant dans l'entrée du siège de la Volturi Entreprise. Dire que Bella avait dirigé tout ça, c'était incroyable. Ils durent passer sous des portiques pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas armés. Étrangement ce fut Jasper qui prit les devants pour la secrétaire.

\- Bonjour messieurs, bienvenue à Volturi Entreprise, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda la secrétaire avec un sourire aimable.

\- Nous souhaiterions rencontrer Rosalie Hale, lui sourit-il charmeur.

\- Pour cela monsieur, il vous faut un rendez-vous..., tenta la jeune femme professionnelle.

\- Épargnez ce genre de discourt, je les connais déjà. Demandez juste à votre patronne, si il ne serait pas possible de rencontrer Jasper Whitlock pour une affaire urgente.

\- Bien monsieur, je l'appelle.

En dernier recourt, ils auraient utilisé la carte d'Edward, même si ici, elle n'avait pas vraiment de pouvoir. Étrangement, après dix minutes d'attentes, une magnifique petite blonde sortit de l'ascenseur pour venir les accueillir.

\- Jane Rostov, salua-t-elle en leur tendant la main. Je suis la collaboratrice de madame Hale. Nous n'avons pas très bien compris ce qu'un riche héritier avocat venait faire ici.

\- Pourrions nous en parler en privé, demanda gentiment Jasper. Avec madame Hale de préférence.

\- Suivez moi.

Jasper loucha légèrement sur le derrière de cette femme. Ce tailleur lui allait à merveille. Edward lui mit un coup de coude cherchant à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas là pour ça. Le blond grogna et son voisin lui chuchota :

\- C'est la sœur d'Alec.

Jasper regarda à nouveau la petite blonde et fronça les sourcils...ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas ! Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Jane ne leur adressa plus la parole. Elle semblait tellement froide, ça devait être un truc de famille. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage, ils remarquèrent immédiatement les deux vigiles devant le bureau et les deux autres dans le couloir. Malgré les deux portiques en bas, les vigiles les fouillèrent à nouveau. Ça ne rigolait pas ici ! Jane les fit pénétrer dans un immense bureau qui avait une vue imprenable sur la ville. Edward en resta les yeux écarquillés pendant quelques secondes avant que Jasper ne le ramène sur terre. Ils tournèrent la tête vers une silhouette non loin qui semblait en pleine conversation téléphonique. Rosalie Hale était une femme magnifique, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Une allure de grande dame, un regard bleu acier qui aurait paralysé n'importe qui. Une robe magnifique hors de prix.

\- Imagine un peu Bella là dedans, murmura Jasper à Edward.

Oui en effet c'était difficile à croire. Rosalie semblait agacée et Edward se dit qu'il allait avoir du mal à faire parler un glaçon pareil.

\- J'ai dit 30% pas un dollar de plus, s'il n'est pas content il va voir ailleurs, point final, lança-t-elle froidement avant de raccrocher. Bien à nous maintenant. En bas, ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient vérifié vos identités. Alors qu'un milliardaire vienne me voir, je ne comprend pas très bien mais admettons, par contre un inspecteur de police c'est un peu plus surprenant. Qu'est-ce que Royce a encore inventé pour me faire flancher ?

Elle avait eu le temps de trouver tout ça en à peine dix minutes, chapeau ! Se dit Jasper. C'était au tour d'Edward de jouer.

\- Rien avoir avec votre mari madame Hale, lança le plus jeune des Cullen. Nous sommes ici pour une enquête en rapport avec la mort de votre sœur Isabella.

Les couleurs de Rosalie l'abandonnèrent et elle se laissa choir dans son fauteuil de bureau. Jane s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule, en réconfort.

\- Ça fait six ans, qu'est-ce que vous avez bien put apprendre de plus, s'énerva-t-elle à moitié. Vous êtes des putains de pervers qui adorent tourner le couteau dans la plaie ? Ou alors vous travaillez pour des journalistes...

\- Rien avoir madame Hale, tenta de la calmer Edward en montrant les chaises devant le bureau. Me permettez vous de m'asseoir et de vous expliquer notre présence.

Rosalie lui fit un signe de tête, les mâchoires serrées. Edward comprit assez vite que c'était juste une façade pour ne pas montrer sa douleur. Jasper profita de cette diversion pour appeler Bella en douce et mettre son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- J'enquête sur une affaire à Seattle qui a beaucoup de point commun avec l'accident de votre sœur. Je pense que celui d'Isabella n'en était pas un.

\- Oh sans rire ! Cracha Rosalie méchamment. Ça fait six ans que je me tue à dire que Bella était une excellente conductrice et qu'elle avait l'habitude de passer par cette route et que donc elle n'aurait jamais put avoir un accident à cet endroit. Mais bon les flics d'ici affirment que la voiture n'a pas été sabotée et que c'est moi qui délire. Alors dites moi ce qu'un inspecteur de Seattle pourrait m'apprendre.

\- J'ai vu dans le dossier qu'il n'y avait pas eu de reconnaissance ADN, mais dentaire, lut Edward tranquillement.

\- On m'a empêché de la voir, paraîtrait-il que ce n'était pas beau à voir et que ce n'était pas l'image que je voulais garder de Bella.

\- Êtes vous au courant que le légiste qui s'est occupé du corps de votre sœur a disparut peu de temps après ? L'interrogea Edward impassible.

\- Non je n'en savais rien, mais où voulez vous en venir ? S'agaça Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'essaye d'éclairer certain point voilà tout. Avez vous déjà vu cette voiture ?

Edward lui mit sous le nez, la carcasse d'où Emmett avait sauvé Bella. Jane et Rosalie regardèrent la photo sceptique et firent non de la tête.

\- Nous avons entendu dire que vos relations avec votre sœur était parfois tendues...

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi toutes ces questions vont pouvoir vous aider ! Cracha la patronne en le fusillant du regard.

\- Répondez s'il vous plaît ? L'encouragea Jasper froidement.

\- J'ai longtemps jalousée Isabella parce qu'elle accaparait l'attention de notre père et je ne lui ai pas fait de cadeaux, ça allait mieux entre nous sur la fin. J'ai compris qu'elle était bien plus à plaindre que moi...

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jasper en croisant les bras.

\- Parce qu'elle n'avait pas de vie ! Enfin, dis leur toi Jane !

\- Isabella était quelqu'un de très consciencieux, expliqua la sœur d'Alec. Elle ne partait jamais d'ici avant d'être sûre que tout était parfait. Mon frère, Démétri, a essayé plus d'une fois de la faire lâcher un peu prise, mais elle était extrêmement têtue.

\- Et votre autre frère Alec ? Demanda Edward le regard perçant.

\- Il tenait beaucoup à Bella, admit Jane avec un sourire triste. Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis sa mort. Je pense qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais qu'il n'a jamais tenté quoique ce soit.

\- Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'Alec et Démétri se détestaient parce qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient partager Bella, s'écria Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel. Comble de l'ironie, ma sœur n'avait l'air d'en aimer aucun des deux.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux Rose. Isabella était juste...complexe.

Edward et Jasper se jetèrent un coup d'œil, apparemment Alec ne leur avait pas tout dit.

\- Où étiez-vous trois jours avant l'accident de votre sœur ?

Rosalie laissa échappa un rire nerveux, croyant vraiment que c'était une blague.

\- Non sans rire, vous croyez que six ans après je me souviens d'où j'étais trois jours avant ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des comiques dans la police.

\- Dernière question, après je vous laisserai tranquille. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi c'est vous qui avait récupéré l'entreprise, selon toutes vraisemblances c'était au mari d'Isabella d'en hériter.

\- En effet, admit Rosalie en souriant méchamment. C'est une question qu'il faudra poser à ma sœur dans l'au delà. Parce qu'elle avait fait un testament peu de temps avant sa mort où elle me léguer 51% des actions de Volturi Entreprise et le reste à son mari.

\- Elle voulait certainement laisser la dernière des Volturi aux commandes si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, la réconforta une fois de plus Jane.

\- Très bien, merci beaucoup pour votre accueil, puis-je me permettre de vous rappeler lorsque j'aurais fini mon enquête, afin de vous expliquer plus en profondeur le pourquoi du comment de toutes ces questions, demanda Edward gentiment.

\- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, rétorqua Rosalie revêche.

Edward lui fit un sourire aimable et entraîna, presque de force, Jasper à sa suite. Le blond semblait sur le point d'ajouter autre chose, mais le regard du policier le fit taire, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent seuls dans l'ascenseur.

\- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Bordel on aurait pu poser beaucoup de questions, bien plus importantes..., s'énerva Jasper furieux.

\- Sauf que je ne veux pas la brusquer, nous devons encore voir Démétri, hors je n'avais pas prévu que sa sœur se trouverait là. Tu peux être sûr et certain qu'elle va l'appeler à peine serons nous arrivé en bas. Ce type ne nous laissera jamais entrer s'il pense que nous allons donner des infos aux journalistes ou autre. J'ai posé les questions essentielles, voire si elles concordaient avec les dires d'Alec.

Edward plongea sa main dans la poche de Jasper qui se recula se demandant ce qu'il était en train de fabriquer ! L'inspecteur se mit à rire en sortant le téléphone.

\- Bella tu es toujours là ?

\- Ouais, ouais, putain mais comment j'avais l'air d'être une grosse connasse ! Lança-t-elle méchamment. Tu m'étonnes que ma sœur pouvait pas me saquer. Je devais être tellement barbante.

\- Tu avais peut-être tes raisons, la consola Edward réaliste. Dans ce monde je pense qu'il te faut soit une sacrée carapace soit un putain de masque. Vu l'empire Volturi, tu devais avoir les deux. Comment as-tu senti cette conversation ?

\- La voix de Rosalie ne m'est vraiment pas inconnue, elle semblait sincère, mais après qu'est-ce que j'en sais vraiment, se démoralisa Bella en soupirant.

Jasper fit signe à Edward de lui passer le téléphone et resta en ligne avec sa sœur de cœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui lâche enfin un rire. Promettant de répéter l'opération une fois arrivé aux bureaux de Démétri, Jasper laissa le soin à Carlisle de la soutenir.

Edward avait vu juste, Jane avait dû prévenir son frère, parce qu'on laissa monter encore plus facilement qu'à Volturi Entreprise. Là où l'inspecteur avait pensé qu'il devrait jouer des coudes pour se faire entendre, Démétri Rostov avait semblé plus malin. Une fois encore, ils durent parcourir pas mal d'étages en ascenseur, avant d'enfin arriver au bureau du grand patron. Jasper eu un léger sourire en coin quand il vit enfin le mari de Bella. Le visage était le même qu'Alec, en moins accueillant encore. Le regard froid qu'il leur lança fit froid dans le dos du blond. Sa carrure, par contre, n'avait rien à voir avec son jumeau. Démétri était bien plus baraqué. Brun, beau gosse, mais tellement froid.

\- Installez vous messieurs, proposa le mari de Bella en les dévisageant. Jane a bien tenté de m'expliquer le pourquoi de votre présence, mais je dois avouer que je suis dans le flou. Mais bon, quand il s'agit d'Isabella, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui m'occupe des fouineurs, je les décourage plus vite.

\- Nous ne venons pas pour poser des soucis ou pour divulguer quoique ce soit aux journalistes, nous voulons juste en apprendre plus sur elle pour les besoins d'une enquête, tenta Edward aimablement.

\- Bien sûr, six ans après, c'est logique, lança froidement Démétri en scrutant Jasper. Et lui, il est là pour défendre les intérêts de qui ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez, mais il n'y a rien à dire de plus sur Isa, elle était irréprochable.

\- Nous n'en doutons pas une seule seconde, répondit effrontément Jasper en s'asseyant sans invitation. Avez-vous peur de répondre à de simples questions ? Après tout Rosalie Hale, elle, l'a fait et elle n'en est pas morte.

\- Bien dans ce cas, si jamais ce qui sera dit dans ce bureau, sort de ce bureau, je ferais en sorte que monsieur Cullen perde son emploi et que votre femme sorte de prison monsieur Whitlock.

Jasper perdit de sa suffisance aussitôt. Ce connard osait le menacer ! Et dire qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup Alec, son jumeau venait de le détrôner.

\- Vous tenez à votre vie privée, nous aussi, prévint Démétri impassible. Et ne vous avisez surtout pas de dire une chose malhonnête sur Isabella, sinon je vous fout dehors.

Bien l'ambiance c'était refroidie encore plus qu'à leur arrivée. Néanmoins, Jasper était du genre tête brûlée et lorsque Démétri eut le dos tourné, il en profita pour appeler Bella. Edward déposa une fois de plus le dossier sur le bureau et posa pratiquement les mêmes questions au mari de Bella que celles qu'il avait posé à Rosalie. Démétri n'avait jamais vu la voiture, ne connaissait pas le légiste et ne se souvenait pas d'où il était trois jours auparavant.

\- Est-ce que vos relations avec votre femme étaient bonnes ? L'interrogea Edward en notant tout sur un calepin.

\- Mais en quoi cette question peut vous aider dans votre enquête ? S'échauffa Démétri perdu.

\- D'après ce que votre sœur et Rosalie Hale ont pu nous dire, Isabella était une personne très solitaire, très réservée et extrêmement méticuleuse. Alors nous voudrions savoir pourquoi elle a eu cet accident, sur cette route qu'elle prenait apparemment très souvent. Peut-être a-t-elle était poursuivie par une autre voiture, peut-être a-t-elle eu un choc émotionnel ou tout simplement, essayait-elle de fuir un danger potentiel. Je voudrais juste comprendre qui était vraiment Isabella, pour pouvoir approfondir mon enquête et savoir ce qui a bien pu lui arriver.

Démétri laissa échapper un rire nerveux en fusillant Edward du regard.

\- Vous venez d'essayer de m'enfumer, s'amusa le patron en secouant la tête. Tout ce que vous venez de me dire ne m'explique absolument rien mais me pousse à répondre à votre question initiale. Savez-vous qui m'a apprit ça ?

L'inspecteur fut admiratif, en effet il n'avait fait que l'embrumer, mais pas assez apparemment.

\- Isabella, ajouta Démétri les yeux brillants. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un lire entre les lignes aussi facilement. Ma femme était une personne exceptionnelle, elle n'avait rien de froide, ce n'était qu'une façade. Pour survivre dans ce monde, il ne faut jamais montrer son vrai visage. Isa n'a pas obtenu sa réputation de requin des affaires parce qu'elle était sympathique avec tout le monde. Mais elle faisait juste son travail et elle le faisait extrêmement bien. Jamais je n'ai rencontré de personne comme elle et je pense sincèrement que jamais plus je n'en rencontrerai. C'était un amour, avec un cœur énorme et des sentiments sincères. Le seul problème c'était qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de le prouver aux autres.

\- Vous aimiez votre femme ? Demanda Jasper même si à ses yeux s'était évident.

\- Non, rit Démétri la lèvre tremblante. Je l'aime tout court et je l'aimerai éternellement. Tout le monde l'a traité de monstre du boulot. Personne ne voyait la vraie Isabella, celle que moi j'aimais.

\- Pas même votre jumeau ? Ajouta l'avocat avec un sourire sadique.

Les mâchoires de Démétri se serrèrent soudainement et son regard se durci. Cet homme n'était que douceur lorsqu'il parlait de Bella et il devenait un vrai glaçon, lorsque qu'il s'agissait d'Alec.

\- Il était plus disponible pour Isa, c'est certain, il ne bossait pas, cracha Démétri haineux. Celui là il en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête et il entraînait Isabella dans ses conneries ! C'était toujours elle qui devait ramasser les pots cassés, comme si, elle n'avait pas assez à faire.

\- Qu'entendez vous par les pots cassés, s'intéressa Edward.

\- Alexandre à toujours fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faire enrager nos parents. Alors la drogue, l'alcool, le jeu, tous les vices étaient bons à prendre s'il pouvait se faire remarquer. Et qui est-ce qu'il appelait toujours lorsqu'il était vraiment, vraiment en galère. Isabella bien sûr, parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

\- C'est vrai que vous vous seriez précipité pour aider votre frère, l'accusa Jasper pas dupe.

\- Il savait très bien qu'il ne m'attendrirait pas, contra Démétri le regard dure. C'était ses conneries, c'était à lui de les assumer. Étrangement il a arrêté ses fantaisies, le jour où un des molosses de sa partie de poker a agressé ma femme dans la rue et l'a envoyé à l'hôpital.

Jasper et Edward se regardèrent en biais. La prochaine fois qu'ils voyaient Alec, ils allaient très certainement lui faire une tête au carré.

\- De là, Isabella a prit des cours de self défense et a, comme toujours, pardonné à Alexandre. Lui, parait-il, n'a plus jamais touché à rien. A la mort d'Isa, il est parti dans un trou perdu, j'ose espérer qu'il s'en sort bien, dans tous les cas, je n'entends plus parler de lui depuis six ans. Mais si vous vous inquiétez vraiment de savoir ce qui est arrivé à ma femme, peut-être devriez-vous lui poser la question.

Sûr qu'ils n'oublieraient pas de le faire. Alec ne leur avait dit que ce qu'il avait voulu.

\- En dehors de ça, vous pensez que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu en vouloir à Bella ? Demanda Edward avant de se rendre compte de sa boulette.

\- Isabella ! Corrigea Démétri en fronçant les sourcils. Disons que c'était une adversaire redoutable et que certains concurrents auraient été ravi de la voir chuter, mais de là à provoquer un accident, c'est peut-être un peu trop demander.

\- N'avez-vous pas été désappointé de ne pas récupérer la société de votre femme ? Chercha une fois encore Edward.

Démétri se mit à rire en secouant la tête, comme si c'était la meilleure blague de l'année.

\- Vous croyez sincèrement que je n'ai pas déjà assez à faire avec la mienne d'entreprise ! Rosalie fait ce qu'elle peut pour Volturi Entreprise et je l'aide du mieux possible, mais nous ne sommes pas Isabella. Là où Rosalie et moi même déléguons énormément, ma femme voulait toujours avoir tout sous contrôle. C'est aussi ce qui a fait sa renommée et la force de l'entreprise lorsqu'elle était à sa tête. Rien ne lui échappait jamais.

\- C'est incroyable ! S'écria Jasper en soufflant fortement. J'ai l'impression que dès que quelqu'un nous parle de Bella, l'entreprise n'est jamais loin. On dirait qu'elles ne font qu'une seule et même entité !

\- Isabella ! Hurla Démétri en se levant. Comment osez-vous vous permettre autant de familiarité avec une personne décédée qui vous était inconnu. Un peu de respect je vous pris.

N'en supportant pas plus, Jasper sortit en trombe du bureau, laissant Edward se charger de la situation. Démétri se rassit aussitôt, complètement sonné. Que venait-il de se passer ? Tout à coup, le téléphone d'Edward se mit à sonner et l'inspecteur tenta de cacher son trouble lorsqu'il répondit.

\- Oui ma belle? Dit-il ne lâchant pas Démétri du regard.

\- Dis lui de venir me voir ce soir si tu es encore avec lui, je veux le voir, ainsi que Rosalie, si je suis aussi douée qu'ils le prétendent, alors ils ne pourront rien me cacher...

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, tenta de la convaincre Edward pas très rassuré.

\- De toute façon nous allons devoir nous revoir à un moment où à un autre, autant qu'on le fasse pendant que j'en ai le courage. Une fois fait, je pourrais définitivement tirer un trait sur cette vie de merde que je vivais et retourner à Forks couler des jours heureux pour changer.

Bella semblait décidée, alors Edward raccrocha et sortit un papier où il nota l'adresse de l'appartement qu'il tendit à Démétri.

\- Pourriez vous s'il vous plaît venir à cette adresse pour 19 heures ? Il serait préférable que madame Hale vous suive. Je vous expliquerai tout lorsque vous y serait.

\- Parce qu'il est évident que vous ne pouvez pas le faire maintenant, ricana Démétri sceptique.

\- Sans preuve, vous ne me croirez jamais, avoua Edward en lui serrant la main. Je vous en supplie, venez ce soir, c'est extrêmement important.

Démétri le laissa partir en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce c'était que toute cette histoire ! Il n'avait rien compris. Au final il était tout aussi troublé et perdu que Rosalie et Jane. Pourquoi ces sales types venaient remuer le couteau dans la plaie six ans plus tard. Il irait à l'adresse qu'ils lui avaient donné, et ils avaient intérêt à avoir de bonnes explications. Sinon Démétri était prêt à fouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve.

* * *

**On entre dans le vif du sujet n'est-ce pas. A comme c'est bon, j'adore ça ! Bisous :)  
**


	8. Ne me cherche pas !

**Me revoilou ! Avec ce beau soleil de Normandie (ce qui signifie qu'on meurt de chaud, oui en normandie il n'y a jamais de juste milieu). Comment ça va tout le monde ? Moi ma foi, je me porte pas trop mal en ce moment. Voilà peut être pourquoi je suis motivée pour vous fournir des chapitres. Bon pour ce chapitre, je mets les pieds dans le plat. Mouahahah ! **

**Alors bonne lecture et profitez bien. Bisous !**

* * *

Jasper et Edward débarquèrent dans l'appartement avec appréhension. Dans quel état se trouvait Bella ? Était-elle effondrée ? Froide ? Muette. Mais contre toute attente, quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce principale, ils eurent la surprise de trouver Emmett recroquevillé dans le canapé, Esmée et Alice en grande discussion et Carlisle assis nonchalamment sur un fauteuil le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Bella ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Jasper avant d'entendre son amie hurler de l'autre côté d'une porte.

\- Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule pas hasard ! Se fit entendre Bella en statufiant les deux nouveaux arrivants.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ? Demanda Edward en venant rejoindre son frère.

\- Quand vous avez raccroché tout à l'heure, Bella est restée pendant une petite demi-heure dans ses pensées, sans parler à personne, puis elle a finit par prendre son téléphone et dire qu'elle allait le tuer, s'amusa Carlisle apparemment satisfait. Voilà maintenant un quart d'heure que Bella incendie Alec par téléphone et que Charlie tente de la calmer.

\- J'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse être plus effrayant qu'Esmée en colère, frissonna Emmett en grimaçant. Son regard est devenu noir, son ton froid et elle a eut un sourire de psychopathe, je te jure qu'elle est flippante. Le pire de tout, c'est que Carlisle a l'air d'aimer ça.

Le docteur se mit à rire comme pour signifier qu'en effet, il adorait ça chez elle.

\- Ça fait un prétendant de moins, se moqua Edward le sourire aux lèvres avant que Carlisle lui balance son majeur avec fierté.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Cria Alice scandalisée. C'est vraiment Carlisle qui a fait ça ? Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon frère, je suis prête à tout !

Ils se mirent tous à rire, même Carlisle. Il leur fallait au moins ça pour détendre l'atmosphère. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et une Bella furieuse en sortit. Edward eu, lui aussi, un mouvement de recul en la voyant arriver. En effet, elle était effrayante.

\- Quand on rentrera je lui fou mon poing dans la gueule ! Lança-t-elle à Charlie en montrant son téléphone.

\- Je crois sincèrement que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, il vient de se chier dessus là, trancha le shérif en riant.

Cela eu au moins l'effet de détendre la brune, entendre un tel langage dans la bouche de Charlie l'a fit redescendre sur terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'attend encore au juste, se plaignit-elle en baissant les bras. On va m'apprendre que j'étais un tel monstre que j'ai des cadavres dans le placard ?

\- Faudra vérifier chez toi, se moqua le shérif en lui caressant l'épaule.

\- Je t'explique pas la gueule du cadavre six ans après, lâcha Bella en grimaçant.

\- T'es immonde, non vraiment des fois tu es vraiment immonde, l'accusa Alice dégoutté. Bon on va faire les boutiques pour que tu sois belle avant que ton mari et ta sœur débarque !

\- C'est pas mon mari, trancha la brune mauvaise. Ils me verront comme je suis, s'ils ne sont pas content c'est tant pis pour eux.

Le sourire de Carlisle ne fit que s'élargir, il n'allait pas se plaindre, Bella semblait résolue à ne pas retourner dans la spirale infernale de la Volturi Entreprise et compagnie. Il avait enfin trouvé une femme de caractère, qui ne semblait pas prête à l'abandonner aussi facilement que l'autre. Il aurait dû s'apitoyer sur son sort, se dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance, surtout depuis qu'il avait entendu l'amour transparaître dans chaque phrase de Démétri. Pourtant, c'était tout le contraire qui s'était produit. Toute cette histoire lui donnait envie de se battre. Bella n'appartenait à personne bon dieu ! C'était à elle de choisir ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie. C'était à Carlisle de lui prouver que quoiqu'il arrive, il était prêt à tout pour elle.

\- Bon les deux zigotos arrivent à 19 heures ce qui me laisse largement le temps d'un bain..., soupira Bella déjà excédée.

\- C'est ta famille, tenta Esmée surprise que la brune le prenne si mal.

\- Vraiment ? J'avais plutôt l'impression d'être une sacrée emmerdeuse pour ma sœur et une espèce de truc entre le dieu et l'objet pour mon « mari ».

\- Il te vénère ce n'est pas si mal, rétorqua Alice en haussant les épaules. Moi j'aimerai bien qu'on me vénère.

\- Elle a raison, intervint Jasper. Selon leurs dires, Bella était une personne supérieure à tout le monde et que ne se laissait atteindre par personne, alors lequel d'entre eux serait capable de nous dire qui elle était vraiment.

\- Son prof de self-défense, rit Emmett avant que tout le monde se tourne vers lui surpris.

\- Putain c'est une super idée et c'est Emmett qui l'a eu ! Se scandalisa Edward en grognant.

\- Je te l'avais dit Carlisle que c'était petit un génie insoupçonné, lança Bella le regard brillant en venant prendre le pompier dans ses bras.

\- De toute façon, il va y avoir des tonnes de personnes à interroger, intervint sagement Charlie. Et Bella, tu viens de faire fuir Alec pour les dix prochaines années, essaye d'être un peu plus tempérée avec mon second fils qui arrive dans quelques heures. Je voudrais au moins faire sa connaissance avant que tu te transformes en furie.

Elle lui fit des yeux de chiens battus qui firent céder Charlie aussitôt. Bella aurait très bien pu être sa fille, il n'y aurait pas vu la différence. Soudainement Carlisle se leva et attrapa Bella pour la jeter sur son épaule.

\- Carlisle qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ! Cria Bella entre la surprise et le fou rire.

\- Je te libère de toutes ses mauvaises ondes, répondit-il mort de rire en voyant la tête choquée des autres. Tu voulais un bain, je t'y emmène, ça te fera du bien.

\- Traître, c'est ma technique de drague ça ! Hurla Emmett en pointant le médecin du doigt.

\- Si tu es un vrai génie, tu partageras ta science avec les autres, se moqua Carlisle en emmenant son fardeau dans la salle de bain.

Le rire de Bella se répercuta dans le couloir, se qui fit se dérider un peu Jasper. Même si à l'origine, il avait eu peur que le docteur Cullen brise le cœur de sa nouvelle amie, il savait à présent que c'était plutôt le contraire.

\- Je ne le reconnais plus depuis qu'il est avec Bella, se réjouit Alice les larmes aux yeux. Il fait plaisir à voir.

\- Qu'ils en profitent pour l'instant, conseilla Edward réaliste. Parce que ce Démétri est toujours éprit d'elle, six ans après sa mort. Donc je te laisse imaginer ce que ça va donner ce soir. Une fois le choc digérer, ça va être dur de lui faire lâcher prise.

\- Tu es vraiment un oiseau de mauvaise augure toi, râla sa sœur mécontente qu'il vienne lui gâcher son plaisir.

Dans la salle de bain, même s'il avait certifié à Bella qu'il allait prendre du recul par rapport à la situation, Carlisle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se séparer d'elle. Après avoir mit l'eau à couler, le docteur s'était sauvagement jeté sur elle pour partager un baiser passionné. Entendre Démétri affirmer qu'il aimait toujours Bella avait eu le don de l'énerver, la jalousie pouvait prendre de nombreuse forme. Étrangement au lieu de faire fuir Carlisle, ça l'avait poussé à profiter de Bella avant que cet énergumène débarque dans leur vie.

\- Comment te sens-tu réellement, s'inquiéta-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Je suis morte de trouille, avoua-t-elle difficilement. Je fais la fière comme ça, mais je ne sais absolument pas comment je vais réagir, si je vais retrouver la mémoire, s'ils m'accepteront...en bref je ne sais rien ! La seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que quoiqu'il arrive, je ne resterai pas vivre ici. C'est con de le dire, mais Forks me manque.

Carlisle lui sourit gentiment en la prenant dans ses bras. A ses yeux, c'était une bonne décision, il n'avait confiance en personne ici et ne risquait pas de laisser Bella seule parmi ces gens.

\- Tu es venu pour me frotter le dos ? Demanda-t-elle espièglement.

\- Bien que l'idée soit tentante, je crains fort de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler longtemps si jamais j'aperçois certaines parties de ton corps. Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cet appartement et la situation est toujours très complexe.

\- Ça c'est peu de le dire, ricana Bella en l'embrassant encore une fois. Sors vite avant que je ne te viole dans la baignoire.

\- Je retiens cette proposition pour plus tard, parce que l'idée de toi mouillée dans ce bain, me donne des idées vraiment, vraiment...

\- Dégage ! Cria-t-elle toute rouge et le sourire aux lèvres. Sors d'ici espèce de gros sadique sans cœur.

Carlisle explosa de rire et sorti enfin. Peut-être jouait-il un peu trop avec Bella, mais redevenir, juste pour quelques instants, un adolescent ne lui faisait pas de mal. Même s'il sortait ça avec humour, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il en avait vraiment envie. Si seulement ce satané Démétri n'avait jamais été là !

D'ailleurs 19 heures arriva beaucoup trop vite au goût de Carlisle qui refusa catégoriquement de rester enfermé dans une autre pièce sous prétexte que moins ils seraient, mieux la rencontre se passerait. Le problème fut que personne ne voulait rester à l'écart. Seul Bella et Charlie attendraient qu'Edward expose la situation avant de faire leur apparition. Quand la sonnette de l'entrée se fit entendre, le cœur de Bella commença à battre à toute allure sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

\- Entrez, lança Edward en ouvrant la porte surpris de voir Jane avec eux.

Les trois nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent dans le salon, en fusillant tous les autres du regard.

\- Que nous vaux un pareil débarquement, demanda Démétri en dévisageant particulièrement Carlisle dont le regard se faisait à fois dur et calculateur.

\- Laissez moi faire les présentations, proposa Edward gentiment en les installant sur le canapé. Carlisle et Alice, mon frère et ma sœur. Esmée et Emmett, nos meilleurs amis et Jasper notre...voisin, en quelque sorte.

\- Heureux de vous rencontrer, mais je ne vois pas vraiment où vous voulez en venir, s'impatienta Démétri en tapant du pied.

Edward ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Étrangement, ce fut Carlisle qui s'installa en face du mari et de la sœur de Bella pour exposer la situation.

\- Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen, cardiologue à l'hôpital de Seattle. Il y a six ans de cela, j'ai prit en charge, ainsi que ma sœur Alice, docteur également, une jeune femme retrouvée dans une voiture. Cette voiture venait d'être percutée par un train, à la suite de quoi elle a prit feu. Croyez le ou non, c'est Emmett qui est pompier, qui a sorti cette jeune femme de la voiture, parce que oui elle était toujours en vie. Edward a été chargé de l'enquête. Nous avons opéré cette jeune femme, elle s'en est sorti. Malheureusement les liaisons cérébrales étant sérieuses, cette patiente est restée plus de cinq ans dans le coma. A son réveil, elle n'avait plus de mémoire. Pas d'identité, juste un prénom inscrit sur un collier. Bella.

Les trois nouveaux arrivants écoutaient l'histoire de Carlisle avec attention. La bouche de Rosalie s'ouvrit, puis se ferma, s'ouvrit à nouveau avant qu'elle fronce les yeux.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a une espèce de psychopathe qui traîne les rues et qui cherchent à tuer toutes les Bella qu'il croise en faisant passer ça pour un accident de voiture ? chercha à comprendre Rosalie perdue.

\- Pas tout à fait non..., tenta d'expliquer Edward avant de voir le mouvement de recul de Démétri et Jane.

\- Pas du tout même, s'écria Bella en apparaissant enfin.

Edward dut retenir Rosalie avant qu'elle ne tourne de l'œil. Démétri semblait paralysé, tanguant entre l'espoir et la colère. Quand à Jane, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, sans interruption. Elle se leva du canapé pour courir vers la brune, mais Rosalie lui attrapa fermement le poignet et l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus.

\- Quel genre de monstre êtes vous pour nous faire une chose pareille ?! Hurla la sœur de Bella folle de rage. Vous faire passer pour ma sœur ! Pour obtenir quoi au juste ? Du fric, c'est immonde, vraiment immonde !...

\- Mais je vous en pris, prouvez moi que je ne suis pas Isabella Volturi, je n'attend que ça, lança Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bella est morte ! Aussi douloureuse que soit sa perte, jamais rien ni personne ne me la rendra ! Pleura Rosalie laissant enfin tomber le masque. Démétri dis quelque chose bon sang !

Bella tourna enfin son regard vers son mari. Il semblait déconnecté. Le cœur de la brune se serra à sa vue, il avait l'air tellement perdu. Cherchant désespérément une explication logique.

\- Démétri ne te laisse pas avoir par cette démone ! Cria Rosalie refusant d'admettre la vérité. C'est impossible, Bella n'aurait pas pu m'abandonner...c'est impossible...

Les lèvres tremblantes et le regard brillant, Démétri s'approcha de sa femme en silence. Il passa d'abord une main dans les longs cheveux bruns de Bella. Même si le contact la mis brusquement mal à l'aise, il n'était pas pour autant désagréable. Surtout que Bella avait cette impression que c'était un rituel entre eux. Démétri plongea son regard dans celui de la brune, cherchant à savoir si c'était un mensonge ou non. Puis il sortit sa main des cheveux de sa femme pour prendre le collier de Bella dans sa main. Après l'avoir serré de toutes ses forces avec son poing, Démétri s'effondra au sol en pleurs. Il accrocha ses bras aux jambes de Bella, comme un naufragé à une bouée.

\- Wow ! Bordel ! Faites quelque chose, enlevez le de là ! S'énerva Bella crispée. Je vous jure que si personne ne le détache de mes jambes je lui en colle une dans trente secondes top chrono.

Carlisle et Jasper se précipitèrent pour lui venir en aide. Lorsque Bella fut enfin libre de ses mouvements, elle commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Elle n'avait aucune image qui lui revenait, mais des impressions, beaucoup d'impressions. Sa seule envie était de prendre dans ses bras la seule personne qui n'était pas encore prête à l'accueillir.

\- Bella calme toi, tenta de la tranquilliser Carlisle voyant bien qu'elle ne tenait plus en place.

\- J'y arrive pas, paniqua-t-elle en respirant de plus en plus fort. J'y arrive tellement pas !

Le docteur se désintéressa prodigieusement des autres et prit Bella dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Il comprenait à quel point la situation devait être troublante pour elle, il ne pouvait pas le sentir, mais il pouvait le comprendre.

\- Concentre toi sur ma voix, uniquement sur la mienne, chuchota-t-il doucement. Oublie les autres et respire.

Il lui frotta le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme enfin. Démétri semblait difficile à retenir derrière, mais Jasper et Edward ne le laissèrent pas passer.

\- Viens t'asseoir, proposa Carlisle en faisant un signe de tête à Alice.

Sa sœur ne tarda pas à revenir avec un grand verre d'eau, le regard inquiet.

\- Putain, vas-y Alice c'est une bouteille de vodka qu'il me faut là, se plaignit Bella en s'écroulant sur le fauteuil en face du canapé.

\- Je m'en charge ! Cria Emmett en courant presque vers la cuisine.

Quand elle releva les yeux, Bella tomba sur les visages blêmes et mouillés de sa « famille ». C'était peut-être plus compliqué qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- Mais bon sang je ne comprend plus rien ! Enragea Rosalie en s'arrachant les cheveux.

\- Bienvenue au club, cracha Bella en la fusillant du regard.

C'était incroyable à quel point la brune ne savait plus comment se comporter. A un moment elle mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, la seconde d'après de lui faire la morale.

\- Avez vous au moins un semblant d'explication ? Demanda Jane n'arrivant pas à décrocher ses yeux de la revenante.

\- Ce que nous savons c'est que la Bella qui se trouve ici a été retrouvée trois jours avant sa soit-disant mort, expliqua calmement Edward sentant bien que la situation pouvait tourner au carnage n'importe quand.

\- Comment pouvez vous être aussi sûr que c'est elle ? pleura Rosalie en refusant de poser ses yeux sur Bella. D'accord elle lui ressemble beaucoup, mais...enfin je ne comprend rien !

\- Il s'avère que la seule et unique chose que Bella portait ce jour là sur elle, c'était ce collier, continua Edward impassible. Nous habitons tous Forks, une petite ville dans l'état de Washington. Quand l'hôpital a estimé que la place de Bella n'était plus là bas, Carlisle et Alice l'ont prise sous leur aile.

\- Forks ? S'exclama enfin Démétri en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui Forks, intervint Charlie en apparaissant enfin. Nous ne nous connaissons pas encore...

\- Ah tu vois ! Hurla Rosalie en montrant le shérif du doigt. Je savais que c'était un complot. Putain de merde, Alec va le payer cher ce coup là...

\- Chut un peu ! La coupa Bella en grimaçant. Tu passes ton temps à hurler, c'est énervant à la fin. Ferme un peu ta gueule pour changer !

Ça eu au moins le fait de faire taire Rosalie...ainsi que tous les autres. Bella commençait à s'agacer et tous le monde savait à quel point il était dangereux de l'énerver. La blonde ferma enfin la bouche et se réinstalla tranquillement dans le canapé.

\- Pas de doute c'est Bella, s'extasia Jane une main sur le cœur et le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y a personne qui arrive à faire taire Rosalie !

Esmée s'approcha de la brune en posant une main sur son épaule, gentiment avec un sourire tendre.

\- Sois gentille un petit peu, ce n'est facile pour personne, conseilla Esmée compréhensive.

Bella lui fit un sourire d'excuse puis se tourna à nouveau vers sa « sœur ».

\- Pardon, grommela-t-elle en croisant les bras. Enfin je sais que c'est dur pour vous et tout et tout..., mais il s'avère que ce n'est pas beaucoup plus simple pour moi. J'aimerai beaucoup que l'un d'entre vous me prouve que je ne suis pas cette personne froide et insipide que tout le monde s'évertue à me décrire. Et aussi chiant que ce soit pour moi de l'admettre, je sens que vous ne mette pas inconnu. Alors je ne sais pas, on a qu'à faire un test ADN et puis on en parle plus...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de test pour te reconnaître, trancha Démétri la dévorant des yeux. Ce collier c'est Alexandre qui te l'a offert avant qu'il ne s'en aille chercher cet homme...

Il avait désigné Charlie avec dédain, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Bella.

\- Cet homme c'est ton père petit con prétentieux, siffla-t-elle avant de se faire fusiller du regard par Esmée. D'accord, d'accord. Monsieur mon « mari », ce monsieur que vous regardait très méchamment est à la fois votre papa, mon patron et mon ami. Moi je suis venu ici pour voir si je pouvais retrouver la mémoire. Mais puisqu'elle ne semble pas vouloir revenir pour l'instant, ça ne me pose pas plus de problèmes que ça de partir et de ne jamais remettre les pieds ici. Alors soit tu es courtois, soit tu dégages.

Bella n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes et son regard en attestait largement. Charlie était comme un père pour elle et il était hors de question que qui que ce soit se permette de le mettre à mal.

\- Je l'aime bien la nouvelle Bella moi, intervint Jane en venant enfin la prendre dans ses bras très vite. J'aime quand tu fais des miracles et celui là je dois admettre qu'il est spectaculaire. Comment as-tu su qui tu étais ?

\- Alexandre, répondit la brune en serrant la mâchoire. Ce sale con c'est bien amusé à me raconter ce qu'il voulait en omettant de me dire l'essentiel ! Quand je vais rentrer il va prendre mon 37 dans le cul celui là, ça va lui faire du bien !

Démétri explosa de rire, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes de joie. C'était une Bella qui ressemblait beaucoup à l'ancienne mais qui pourtant était totalement différente. Jamais elle n'aurait dit du mal d'Alec avant.

\- Tout ça est tellement compliqué, qu'allons-nous faire, demanda Rosalie en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Je vais rouvrir l'enquête ici si les test ADN de Bella s'avèrent concluant, répondit Edward avec son sérieux habituel. Je suppose que l'on m'attribuera un coéquipier pour enquêter. Parce qu'il ne fait aucun doute pour moi que Bella est bien Isabella Volturi et de part ce fait j'aimerai beaucoup savoir qui se trouve dans son cercueil à présent. De plus, son accident près de Seattle m'a toujours paru étrangement suspect et je redoute qu'au final ce ne soit pas un accident. Ce qui signifie que lorsque Bella aura prouvé son identité, j'aurais à chercher un légiste disparu et un assassin qui a tenté de masquer ses traces. Et je tiens à vous prévenir que lorsque je cherche quelque chose ou quelqu'un je ne lâche pas ma prise facilement. Chez les Cullen, nous sommes extrêmement têtu et je ne cherche pas à me faire des amis. Je vais fouiner partout, jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moindre petit indice.

Bella regarda Edward avec admiration. En vingt secondes il venait de leur faire comprendre qu'il allait trouver le coupable et que s'il se trouvait parmi eux, il allait leur faire payer. Le petit sourire suffisant de Jasper confirma qu'en cas de besoin il serait là pour achever l'un d'entre eux. Carlisle s'approcha de Bella et posa gentiment ses mains sur ses épaules, les massant légèrement.

\- Mais c'est complètement surréaliste cette histoire, qui pourrait en vouloir à Bella ? S'écria Jane perdue.

\- Des concurrents, des employés peut-être même ma famille, sourit méchamment Bella en les fusillant du regard. Qui sait, le monde est tellement étrange...

\- Si tu es vraiment Isabella, intervint Rosalie blanche comme un linge, tu te rendras compte que tu ne t'entendais pas à merveille avec ta famille, mais que jamais, tu m'entends bien, jamais personne ne t'aurait fait du mal.

\- Ça se sera à moi d'en juger, trancha la brune ne lâchant pas sa sœur du regard. On est jamais mieux servi que par soit même.

\- Après tout c'est peut-être vrai que tu es Bella, j'ai l'impression de retrouver le requin des affaires d'autre fois, cracha Rosalie méchamment.

\- Voyons, range les crocs, de nous deux on sait très bien que c'est moi qui mord le plus fort, la menaça Bella le visage froid.

Le regard glaciale de Rosalie se calma aussitôt et se transforma en un petit sourire en coin. Tout le monde les regardait étrangement. Leur façon de se parler n'était absolument pas logique. Rosalie laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

\- Tu as changé mais au fond tu gardes toujours ce sale putain de caractère, se moqua la magnifique blonde.

\- Qui se ressemble s'assemble, répliqua Bella en souriant.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Demanda calmement la blonde en se redressant. Rien du tout ?

\- Pas une miette, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai de la chance d'être en vie, faut que je m'estime heureuse.

\- A ce stade ce n'est pas de la chance c'est un putain de miracle, contra Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te jure que si je tombe sur l'enfoiré qui a fait ça je vais lui faire passer l'envie de s'en prendre à une Volturi !

\- Tu me crois alors ? Demanda Bella nonchalamment.

\- J'aurais du mal à ne pas te croire quand j'ai toujours pensé que ton accident était trop étrange pour être vrai. Mais merde tu es vraiment une emmerdeuse Bella ! Se fâcha Rosalie faussement. Tu ne peux jamais rien faire comme tout le monde ? Même mourir il faut que tu le fasses en deux étapes !

Les deux sœurs se mirent à rire sous les yeux scandalisés des autres. Il n'y avait rien de drôle là dedans.

\- Si Bell's était comme les autres ça se saurait, s'écria Emmett en picolant le verre qui était pour la brune à l'origine. Au fait il y a ton téléphone qui sonne depuis une quart d'heure.

\- Ne répond pas, intervint Charlie catégorique. C'est Sam, ou Jacob, ou Seth...

\- C'est peut-être important, s'inquiéta aussitôt Bella en se redressant.

\- Non pas besoin de s'en faire, marmonna le shérif avec un petit rire sadique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Comprit la brune sous le sourire de Carlisle.

\- J'ai peut-être, inconsciemment, caché les formulaires A400 pour qu'ils cherchent pendant des heures, comme nous faisons tous les deux quand eux ne rangent rien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Han ! Comment c'est pas bien ! Se moqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Petit perfide ! Tu iras en enfer, tu es au courant ?

\- Oui et bien au moins j'irai avec un poste de police rangé ! Contra Charlie avec un grand sourire.

Bella se leva et vint l'étreindre en riant. Rosalie, Jane et Démétri regardèrent cette scène complètement sonné.

\- Quoi c'est bon, il va pas la tripoter, ça serait glauque..., lança Emmett en se perdant dans ses pensées en grimaçant.

\- Isabella déteste les câlins, expliqua Démétri ayant du mal à s'en remettre. Jamais elle n'a laissé quiconque en dehors de son père, la prendre dans ses bras plus de dix secondes.

\- Oh bah dis ça devait cool au lit tout ça, s'écria Emmett touchant toujours droit dans le mille.

\- Tout allait très bien sur ce point merci ! Répliqua Démétri froidement.

\- Ah vous voyez, Bella est un bon coup, allez ma grande accepte mon invitation au resto et au ciné, après on fera des cochonneries. Je suis en manque !

\- Justement je n'ai pas tellement envie de subir toutes tes tensions sexuelles, je ne suis pas sure d'y survivre, se moqua Bella en souriant.

\- Ouais bah attends de recevoir celles de Carlisle ma grande. Plusieurs années de chasteté, je t'explique même pas la pression !

Sa famille le fusilla du regard en soupirant, il était vraiment irrécupérable celui là. Emmett grimaça une nouvelle fois en se rendant compte de sa boulette.

\- Ah ouais c'est vrai que tu es mariée maintenant ma grande... Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit.

Malheureusement, tout le monde avait parfaitement entendu et vu le regard que Démétri lança au docteur Cullen, c'était mal parti entre eux deux. La façon dont Carlisle s'occupait de Bella n'avait pas échappé à son mari et si des regards pouvaient tuer, le beau docteur serait mort. Mais étrangement, Carlisle se contenta de lui renvoyer son regard ainsi qu'un sourire de défi. Il n'avait pas envie d'abandonner, il était là pour se battre et comme Edward l'avait dit plus tôt, les Cullen étaient extrêmement têtus et coriaces. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

**J'adore ce genre de fin, vous non, je le sais, mais moi je crois sincèrement que je me venge de tous les livres, les fics ou les séries qui finissent comme ça (surtout Game of trones, bordel ils sont champion toutes catégories eux). Bisous !  
**


	9. Son avis

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors plein de choses différentes pour ce nouveau chapitre et très bientôt l'entrée en matière de nouveaux personnages dont vous entendrez parler dans ce qui suit. **

**Voilà ! Bonne lecture comme toujours !**

* * *

\- Regarde sous l'escalier, conseilla Bella en réfléchissant à la façon de penser de Charlie.

\- Oh putain c'est là ! Merci Bella, je t'aime, clama Jacob sur le point de pleurer.

\- C'est la seule fois où je t'aide, prévint-elle en regardant que personne ne la surveillait. Au pire, mon conseil est d'appeler Charlie pour lui dire que vous êtes désolé de votre attitude et peut-être vous dira-t-il où il a caché le reste du matériel.

\- T'as aucune idée pour mon agrafeuse ?

\- Va te faire foutre ! Cria-t-elle en raccrochant. Incroyable celui là, on lui donne son doigt, il nous bouffe le bras.

Bella sortit de sa cachette avec une tête d'innocente qui ne passait absolument pas inaperçu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore, se renseigna Jasper en la faisant sursauter.

\- Mais rien du tout, j'essaye juste de me montrer gentille pour une fois...

\- Démétri vient d'appeler, la prévint-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Encore ? Soupira Bella dépitée. Mais quel pot de colle.

\- Je dois avouer, pour sa défense, même si je ne l'aime pas, que la situation doit être vraiment space, réfléchit Jasper. Tu reviens d'entre les morts avec un prétendant aux trousses, il n'est pas obligé de bien le prendre.

\- Je l'admets, ne se défendit-elle même pas. Mais lui n'arrive pas à comprendre que je ne suis plus sa femme, je ne suis plus cette Bella. Il ne me connais pas et moi non plus.

\- Il te connaît un peu quand même, tu aurais vu ta tête quand tu as vu les orchidées.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elles venaient de lui, se vexa Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça les auraient rendu plus moches ? Se moqua Jasper en la prenant dans ses bras. Prend ton temps ma belle.

\- Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs, confia-t-elle doucement. Démétri m'aime et je serais aveugle si je ne m'en rendais pas compte, mais...

\- Mais ce n'est pas réciproque, comprit son frère de cœur en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Quand je suis avec lui je ressens pleins de trucs complètement opposé. J'ai envie d'être tendre et en même temps il m'agace, je veux le voir sourire mais ça me met mal à l'aise quand il me sourit. J'adore son odeur et je ne me l'explique pas ! Si jamais Carlisle apprend ça, il ne voudra plus jamais me voir.

\- Carlisle est assez intelligent pour faire la différence entre tes impressions d'autres fois et tes sentiments de maintenant, lança Jasper en souriant gentiment. Le seul point positif que tu as avec le docteur Cullen, c'est que tu peux être certaine qu'il n'a pas essayé de te tuer. Les autres nous n'en savons rien.

\- Tu soupçonnes quelqu'un ? Demanda Bella en relevant la tête.

\- Pour tout te dire, je n'en aime aucun, admit-il sincèrement. Ils puent le fric, la suffisance et l'arrogance. Tout ce que j'exècre. Même si je dois avouer que Jane semble plus sympathique que les autres. Néanmoins je suis assez bien placé pour savoir qu'il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Rosalie est une pétasse qui a gagné beaucoup avec ta disparition, Alec est un sale con menteur et Démétri un putain de prétentieux arrogant. En bref, ils me font froid dans le dos.

\- Attend de voir ma belle-mère, il paraît que c'est la pire, ajouta-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Crois moi le pire j'ai crut qu'on l'avait atteint lorsque Démétri a lancé qu'il allait arracher le bras de ton docteur préféré s'il ne l'enlevait pas de ton épaule et que Carlisle a répondu qu'un scalpel ça ne servait pas qu'à opérer.

La tête de Jasper n'avait pas de prix. En se souvenant de ce passage, Bella se demanda encore comment ils étaient tous reparti en vie.

\- Je suis dans une de ces merdes, soupira-t-elle en regardant dans le vide.

\- Le problème vois tu, c'est que Carlisle est tellement têtu qu'il ne te laissera pas repartir tant que tu n'auras pas fait le maximum pour retrouver ta mémoire. Pour lui, ta santé passe avant son bonheur et je trouve ça franchement admirable.

Bella releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dis donc, d'habitude tu es avare en compliment, remarqua-t-elle surprise.

\- Ouais, mais là, je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais ne pas le reconnaître, plus le temps passe et plus je l'apprécie. Moi qui avait peur qu'il jette l'éponge à la première difficulté, je suis surpris de constater qu'il fait tout le contraire.

\- BELLA ! Hurla Alice de l'autre bout de l'appartement. ALEC AU TELEPHONE !

\- Mais putain ce n'est pas vrai, ils se sont donnés le mot les jumeaux ? S'énerva-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle.

Bella n'avait toujours pas digéré les cachotteries du fils de Charlie et s'il appelait c'est soit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, soit qu'il avait retrouvé ses couilles. La brune attrapa le téléphone des mains d'Alice en tentant de museler son mauvais caractère.

\- Quoi ? Lança-t-elle froidement à son interlocuteur.

\- Ne crie pas tout de suite, s'il te plaît Bella, supplia Alec tristement. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir tout dit, mais merde j'étais jeune et sans toi je ne m'en serais jamais sorti. Je ne pensais pas que c'était de moi qu'il fallait que l'on parle lorsque je t'ai revu bien en vie...

\- Le fait que je me sois faite agresser par un molosse d'une de tes soirées de poker ne représente pas pour toi un indice assez bon pour être mentionné ? S'énerva-t-elle en serrant le poing.

\- Mais c'était deux ans avant ta disparition, tu peux me dire quel est le rapport ? Après ça je n'ai plus jamais fait de connerie de ce genre et c'était grâce à toi et uniquement à toi ! Bordel Bella, je sais très bien qui t'a balancé ça et tu diras à mon cher frère que s'il a si peur que ça que je lui vole sa femme il n'a qu'à apprendre à s'en occuper !

\- Vous allez me rendre dingue, vous le savez ça ? Lança-t-elle en se frottant les tempes.

\- Ça a toujours été comme ça, se détendit-il enfin. Pendant la période où tu avais le plus besoin de moi, je n'étais pas présent, parce que je ne supportais pas de te voir avec Démétri. Alors que toi, tu as toujours fait ton possible pour que je ne me sente jamais seul. Tu es mon ange gardien Isabella. Alors oui j'ai fait des conneries, oui c'est toi qui les a réparées, mais au moins aujourd'hui, je sais à qui dire merci. Et tu es la seule personne qui mérite le mien. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé, mais je te jure que je ne suis pas responsable de tout ça. Tu ne laissais jamais rien au hasard, alors quand tu m'as dit que toute cette histoire était terminée, j'ai su qu'elle l'était. Je n'ai plus jamais revu ces hommes, tu n'as plus été agressée et plus jamais, au grand jamais, je ne t'ai fait défaut après cette nuit. C'est une chose de payer ces conneries, s'en est une autre quand ce sont ceux qui nous sont le plus cher qui les payent à notre place.

\- Jure moi que tu ne me caches plus rien ! Exigea Bella le cœur lourd.

Alec laissa un silence s'installer, donc il y avait encore quelque chose, mais apparemment il refusait de lui en parler.

\- Lorsque tu auras retrouvé la mémoire, tu te rappelleras de détails qui te feront peut-être voir la vie sous un autre angle, dit-il énigmatiquement. Tu es la plus belle personne que j'ai connu, en dehors de tout ce que l'on peut dire sur toi, moi j'ai vu la vraie Bella. Et c'est seulement quand elle m'est apparue, que la vie à décider de me la prendre.

\- Je ne comprend rien à tout ton charabia, s'agaça-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Tu voulais partir, confessa-t-il enfin. Du moins c'est ce dont j'avais l'impression quand j'ai abandonné New-York pour Forks. Tu en avais assez de cette vie. Je t'ai retrouvé un nombre incalculable de fois en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps parce que tu n'étais pas heureuse. Tu avais tant fait pour moi Bella, comprend bien que c'était plus fort que moi, je ne voulais pas te laisser revenir dans cette famille, alors que tu avais l'air tellement heureuse avec les Cullen.

\- Alors tu n'as fait que me parler du pire pour que je renonce à déterrer le passé, sans me dire toute la vérité sur toi pour que je te fasse confiance, comprit-elle en se détendant.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu redeviennes cette Isabella là ! Confia Alec tristement. Fais ce que tu veux pour être heureuse, mais je suis persuadé que ton bonheur ne se trouve pas parmi eux. Même s'ils t'aiment, ils ne voient rien d'autre en toi que le requin des affaires.

\- C'est réjouissant comme programme dis moi, soupira-t-elle ne sachant plus si elle devait lui en vouloir ou non.

\- Si tu cherches vraiment la vérité, ne te contente pas de rencontrer ta famille, je suis assez bien placé pour savoir que tu ne te dévoilais jamais vraiment devant eux et que ce sont tous des menteurs, hormis Rose qui est bien trop cash pour cacher quoique ce soit.

\- Tu as des noms qui pourraient m'être utile ? L'interrogea-t-elle sérieusement en prenant un papier et un stylo.

\- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire hein ?

\- Pas tant que je n'aurais pas compris pourquoi je me suis retrouvée sur cette voie ferrées.

\- Bien, d'accord je vais t'aider, soupira-t-il mécontent. Va voir ton entraîneur de self défense, tu l'appréciais beaucoup, il s'appelait Garrett. Garrett comment, je ne m'en souviens plus. Va voir ton avocat aussi, il est été aussi froid que toi, mais je crois me souvenir que vous vous entendiez bien. Alistair Scott. Le dernier de tes anniversaires que nous avons fêté tous les deux, le plus mémorable si tu veux mon avis, tu avais invité une fille du nom d'Angela Weber. Je ne sais absolument pas d'où elle venait, je ne la connaissais pas et je ne l'avais jamais vu. Mais vous sembliez plutôt bonne copine. Tu as disparu quatre jours après ton anniversaire et tu as été déclarée morte le 20 soit sept jours après. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus.

\- C'est déjà pas mal, merci.

\- Bella, je t'en supplie fais attention, s'inquiéta-t-il à l'autre bout du pays. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais toute cette histoire est beaucoup trop tordue pour que ce soit un imbécile qui l'ai imaginé. Donc, ne sors jamais seule et fais gaffe à tes miches.

Malgré qu'elle lui en voulait toujours de lui avoir caché des informations qu'il était apparemment le seul à connaître, le cœur de Bella se serra en entendant l'inquiétude dans cette voix. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle l'aimait bien. Dans son fort intérieur, elle sut que c'était notamment dû à leur relation avant qu'elle perde la mémoire.

\- Au fait comment ça s'est passé avec Carlisle et Démétri, se marra ouvertement Alec.

\- Va te faire foutre, cria-t-elle avant de raccrocher une énième fois. C'est pas vrai ils ont tous décidé de me mettre en rogne aujourd'hui.

\- Bella ! Cria Emmett à l'entrée. Ta sœur et ton mari à la porte.

\- Oh seigneur, c'est un complot ! Est-ce que je peux pleurer ? Se plaignit-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

Elle sentit quelqu'un lui déposer un baiser sensuel dans le cou et elle sut tout de suite que c'était Carlisle qui en profitait avant que Démétri arrive. Le docteur lui fit un clin d'œil lorsqu'il s'éclipsa. Bella lui sourit et partit rejoindre son pompier préféré.

\- Em' ! Tu comptes les faire entrer un jour ou tu vas les laisser sur le palier pour le restant de tes jours ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant le visage agacée de sa sœur.

Emmett fit une petite révérence en les laissant passer, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de Rosalie. Lorsque les yeux de Démétri se posèrent sur Bella, tout son visage s'illumina aussitôt. La brune lui rendit gentiment son sourire. Même si par le passé, elle avait pu être une garce froide et sans cœur, ce n'était plus le cas. Si ça pouvait le rendre heureux qu'elle s'assagisse un peu, Bella ferait un effort. Son « mari » s'approcha, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, ne souhaitant pas la brusquer.

\- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe. Avec Rosalie, nous avons fait en sorte qu'ils accélèrent un peu la procédure au laboratoire. Nous avons un ami, qui a accepté de nous filer un coup de main. Nous n'avons pas ouvert cette enveloppe, sachant très bien que si le résultat n'était pas... ce que nous attendions, certains nous accuseraient de tricherie.

Démétri avait lancé la fin de sa phrase en regardant Jasper, qui lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite. En effet, il avait bien fait de s'abstenir. Tout le monde attendit impatiemment que Bella ouvre les résultats ADN. Rien qu'à voir la tête résolue de la brune quand elle fini de lire la feuille, Jasper comprit aisément que ça ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'ils savaient déjà tous.

\- Bon bah... je ne suis de toute évidence, pas morte, clama Bella le cœur lourd.

Comme si Rosalie attendait juste cette confirmation pour se laisser aller, elle se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur, l'étranglant presque de son étreinte. Bella se laissa faire et resserra même ses bras autour de Rosalie, respirant son parfum et sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était la preuve que tout se confirmait, mais ce n'était pas forcément pour remonter le moral de la brune. Quelqu'un en voulait à sa vie, quelqu'un avait masqué sa mort et ce quelqu'un était peut être un membre de sa famille.

\- Il faut qu'on le dise à ma mère, aux employés, voire peut-être même une conférence de presse, il va falloir que je prépare les dossiers les plus importants pour que tu te remettes dans le bain et que tu m'aides..., réfléchit Rosalie à voix haute en faisant s'agrandir de plus en plus les yeux de sa sœur.

\- C'est hors de question ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Démétri et Bella.

\- Je sais je m'emballe un peu, mais je suis complètement retournée, se justifia Rosalie ne tenant plus en place.

\- Non mais ça va pas la tête, s'énerva Démétri n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Tu crois que je vais laisser Isa retourner dans cette spirale infernale ? Bordel Rose, elle a perdu la mémoire et elle a passé plus de cinq ans dans le coma, tu ne crois pas qu'elle a autre chose à foutre que de retourner bosser dans son maudis bureau.

\- Ne t'énerve pas, j'ai juste parlé trop vite..., s'excusa-t-elle en se calmant.

\- Oui et bien apprend à te taire parfois, ça ne sera pas plus mal, clacha l'homme mécontent de son comportement.

\- Enfin j'avais crut comprendre qu'il lui fallait un environnement familier pour retrouver la mémoire, se défendit enfin la blonde, alors arrêtons de nous voiler la face en pensant que notre présence seule va suffire. Elle a besoin de retourner au bureau.

\- Sinon « elle » est là ! Clama Bella en leur faisant coucou. Je vais y aller au bureau, mais pas pour travailler, juste pour voir si ça me rappelle quelque chose.

\- J'avais déjà conseillé à Bella d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, expliqua Carlisle en haussant les épaules.

\- Encore vous ! Cracha Démétri le visage coléreux.

\- Où voulez-vous que je sois si ce n'est prêt de Bella, je prend soin de sa santé et de son bonheur moi, Monsieur, attaqua le docteur Cullen avec son tout nouveau mordant.

\- Non, non et non, trancha Alice en venant récupérer son frère pour l'éloigner. Bella a déjà bien assez à gérer, pour ne pas devoir vous séparer dans votre combat de coq. Chaque chose en son temps.

Carlisle leva juste les bras et partit s'asseoir dans le canapé sous le regard menaçant de sa sœur. S'il faisait un pas de travers, elle était bien capable de le castrer.

\- Comme je ne suis pas tout à fait rassuré à l'idée que tout le monde apprenne que tu es en vie, alors que quelqu'un a cherché à te tuer, j'ai fait appel à des gardes du corps qui arriverons demain, expliqua calmement Démétri avec un regard tendre pour sa femme.

Alors que Bella allait déjà protester de tous ses poumons, Jasper la devança.

\- C'est inutile, j'ai déjà fait appel à quelqu'un, trancha l'avocat en rejoignant Bella. Deux militaires, très performant, très professionnel et en qui j'ai toute confiance.

\- Pourquoi vous sentez vous obligé de tout contrôler ? Demanda Démétri en rogne.

\- Parce que je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Bella. J'ai réussi à mettre ma fierté de côté pour appeler mon propre frère qui vient de rentrer de mission, afin qu'il protège la personne qui compte le plus pour moi à présent. N'essayez même pas de m'en dissuader. Que ce soit votre frère ou vous, je vous exècre autant tous les deux. Tant que je n'aurais pas la certitude que je n'ai rien à craindre de vous tous, c'est moi qui gérerais la protection de Bella et si ça ne vous convient pas et bien... ce n'est pas mon problème.

\- Où est-il ? Lança Bella en se mettant à chercher quelque chose partout.

Emmett se demanda si elle allait bien avant que Jasper pose enfin la question que tout le monde se posait.

\- Mais que cherches-tu à la fin ?!

\- Mon avis, bien entendu, répondit-elle avec un sourire diabolique. Non parce que mon avis ne semble intéresser personne ici.

Le rire de Carlisle ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, vite suivi par celui d'Edward et Emmett.

\- On t'avait prévenu Jaz qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier, ricana Edward fin psychologue. On arrête pas la tempête, on la subit.

\- Merci le chevelu littéraire, mais garde à l'esprit que Bella n'est pas en sécurité ici..., s'énerva Jasper.

\- Stop ! Hurla la brune en perdant patience. Si ça peut apaiser les tensions, quand je sortirais, je garderais des gardes du corps. Mais en dehors de ça, je ne veux pas les voir.

\- Quoi tu ne veux pas rencontrer mon frère et sa femme ? Demanda Jasper avec un air malicieux.

\- Vil petit manipulateur, siffla Bella en le menaçant de son doigt. Si j'en trouve un des deux à la sortie de ma douche, je te bute.

\- Moi j'adorerai tellement te voir à la sortie de la douche, la taquina Emmett en lui lançant un regard libidineux.

\- Tu deviens lourd, vraiment, se fâcha Esmée en lui envoyant un coussin en pleine tête.

Emmett fit un clin d'œil à Bella qui soupira en voyant le regard blasé de Rosalie et celui assassin de Démétri.

\- Si jamais tu avais envie de venir faire un tour à la maison, tu es la bienvenue, reprit simplement son mari en lui souriant maladroitement. Peut-être que ça te rappellera quelque chose. Et si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerai beaucoup que l'on discute, seul à seul, de chose dont ils n'ont pas à être au courant. Juste un restaurant ou...

\- Bella n'ira nul part s'en l'un d'entre nous tant que mon frère ne sera pas là...

\- Monsieur Whitlock, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est à Isabella que je parle et j'aimerai beaucoup que vous arrêtiez de me couper la parole et de vous conduire comme son père. J'ai posé une question à ma femme, parce que j'estime avoir le droit de savoir ce qu'elle est devenu depuis son réveil et que je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Isa a toujours été capable de se défendre seule, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin d'avoir un bon samaritain à présent. Parce qu'elle cherche peut-être son « avis », mais moi je l'attend.

Cela eut le mérite de jeter un froid dans la pièce. Jasper serrait les mâchoires et semblait sur le point de mordre, mais une main de Bella sur son bras le fit taire. Elle devait reconnaître que son mari n'avait pas tord sur certains points.

\- Il a raison Jasper, s'exclama Carlisle ayant retrouvé son sérieux. Le plus urgent, c'est la mémoire de Bella.

\- Que me vaux se retournement de veste, s'interrogea Démétri en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je pense avant tout à sa santé et puis ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, elle n'a pas encore dit oui pour le restaurant, se moqua Carlisle en se levant et en disparaissant.

\- Non pas de glande insérée dans le cerveau, ni de cape...alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être invisible aujourd'hui ? Questionna Bella mécontente d'être ignorée sur son propre sort.

\- Moi je te vois ma belle, lança Emmett en se mordant les lèvres et en lui faisant son regard de braise.

Isabella finit par exploser de rire à ses singeries, heureusement qu'il était là, sinon la situation serait vraiment catastrophique à ses yeux. La brune se retourna vers sa sœur et son mari.

\- D'accord pour le restaurant, mais lorsque le frère de Jaz sera arrivé, au moins il sera rassuré. Par contre j'accepte de te suivre immédiatement à la maison à l'unique condition qu'Alice et Esmée viennent elles aussi, exigea Bella sous le regard surpris de ses amis.

\- Pourquoi que les filles ! Se vexa Emmett en boudant.

\- Parce que vous me tapez sur les nerfs aujourd'hui ! Répliqua la brune en souriant.

\- Eh ! Je n'ai rien fait moi, se plaignit Charlie s'étant fait discret depuis l'arrivée de son fils.

\- Et surtout parce qu'Esmée est une experte en décoration et Alice en dressing, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est quoi le rapport ? Demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je veux juste savoir si j'avais des goûts de chiottes...

Tous le regardèrent comme si une troisième œil venait de lui pousser au milieu du front.

\- Non la vérité c'est qu'il en a aucun d'entre vous qui saura se retenir de fouiller les placards et que je préférerais un climat doux pour tenter de me rappeler quelque chose. De plus ça fait six ans que je ne vis plus dans cette maison puisque je suis censée être morte, donc je suppose que la déco a dû changer.

\- Tu te trompes, je n'ai touché à rien, j'ai jamais trouvé...le courage, expliqua Démétri en baissant les yeux. C'est toi qui avait tout aménagé, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un meuble.

\- Il a juste rajouté une photo de toi dans le salon, voilà tout, se moqua gentiment Rosalie taquinant son beau frère.

Démétri baissa les yeux en souriant, gêné. Qu'avait-elle de si spéciale cette photo ? Esmée, Alice et Bella se préparèrent pour suivre l'ancienne famille de la brune. Alice soupira de bonheur lorsqu'elle vit la Porsche de Rosalie. C'était le genre de chose qu'il ne fallait pas montrer au lutin Cullen. La blonde conduisit jusqu'à des grilles en fer forgé. Ce qui étonna beaucoup Bella, c'était de voir que la villa semblait grande, belle et confortable, mais que malgré tout elle restait mesurée. Avec la richesse qu'elle avait avant, elle aurait très bien pu vivre dans un château.

\- C'était le cas, s'amusa Rosalie en l'ayant entendu penser tout haut. Moi j'habite toujours au manoir familiale. Mais comme tu avais envie de trucider ma mère toutes les cinq minutes, dès que tu as pu prendre ton envol avec Démétri, vous vous êtes installé ici.

\- Tu as choisi cette maison, parce qu'elle était tranquille et fonctionnelle. La folie des grandeurs ce n'était pas ton truc, expliqua Démétri en haussant les épaules.

Tant mieux, se dit Bella soulagée. Elle laissa échapper un petit sourire lorsque son cœur se mit à battre plus vite à la vue de la porte d'entrée. Cette maison lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un long couloir blanc avec des dorures argentées ? Questionna Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Absolument, sourit Démétri heureux qu'un souvenir lui revienne. Viens voir !

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit la beauté des lieux. C'était vraiment magnifique. Rien à voire avec son appartement à Forks. Esmée et Alice laissèrent échapper leur surprise lorsqu'elles virent l'environnement dans lequel pouvait vivre leur amie à l'époque. Bella se laissa transporter par ce qu'elle ressentait. Rosalie retint Démétri, lui demandant silencieusement de laisser sa femme seule pour son exploration. La maîtresse de maison arriva dans une grande salle à manger, superbement décorée. Elle tomba sur une photo de son mariage. Sa robe était magnifique, Démétri semblait aux anges, mais elle avait toujours ce sourire de circonstance. Sa vie avait-elle été ainsi du début à la fin ? Apparence, rien que des apparences.

Bella continua jusqu'à la salle adjacente et sourit en voyant les grandes baies vitrées donnant sur le jardin. Sublime ! Puis elle sursauta en se paralysant devant une immense photo d'elle en noir et blanc qui prenait une grande partit du mur. Sur celle-ci, Isabella avait l'air heureuse, elle riait à gorge déployée en regardant loin devant elle.

\- Flippant, lâcha la brune mal à l'aise.

\- Non, c'était juste une façon pour Démétri de te garder plus longtemps, expliqua gentiment Rosalie en posant sa tête contre celle de sa sœur. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse que sur cette photo. D'ailleurs ça doit être la dernière qui ait été prise avant ta disparition. C'était à ton dernier anniversaire. Tu avais l'air apaisée, calme, détendue. Un vrai bonheur pour les yeux. Pour la première fois j'ai eu l'impression de te voir vraiment, sans masques, sans apparences, juste ma sœur. Celle qui m'aimait et me protégeait même si je ne m'en rendais pas compte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si spécial cet anniversaire ? S'étonna Bella en continuant à regarder la photo.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu ne le fêtais pas particulièrement avant, juste Démétri et toi dans un restaurant. Mais cette année là, Dem était en voyage. Il y avait cette fille, Angela qui semblait t'aider à sortir de ta coquille. Moi je m'étais détendu vis-à-vis de toi en voyant à quel point tu te défonçais au travail pour que ta famille puisse avoir la belle vie. Tu n'aurais pas dû subir ça seule, surtout aussi jeune. Je suis désolé Bella, même si tu ne te souviens pas de moi, je te jure que je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire.

\- Qui a prit cette photo ?

\- Moi, avoua la blonde avec fierté. Alec était en train de faire le clown. J'adore Démétri et Alec me tapait sur les nerfs. Ne répète jamais ce que je vais te dire...mais tu aurais été bien plus heureuse avec Alexandre. Les jumeaux t'ont toujours aimé et c'est ce qui a crée tous leurs désaccords. Démétri faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour te rendre heureuse, mais il n'a jamais, comme son frère, comprit que ce dont tu avais besoin, c'était de vivre loin de tout ça.

\- Alec n'a pas voulu me répondre, mais est-ce qu'il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre nous ? Chuchota Bella cherchant à en apprendre plus.

\- C'est bien ça le problème, personne n'a jamais su, soupçonné oui, su, non. Démétri était jaloux, il l'est toujours d'ailleurs, mais il te faisait assez confiance pour connaître ton sens de l'honneur, il n'a donc jamais douté de toi. Personnellement, je ne pense pas que tu ais fauté, pas une seule fois. Sinon la culpabilité t'aurais bouffée de l'intérieur et surtout... Alec n'aurait pas su tenir sa langue.

Les deux sœurs se sourirent en se prenant la main. Rosalie n'avait pas tord sur ce point.

\- Tu veux voir ta chambre ? Il y a toujours toutes tes fringues dedans. Je dois admettre que j'ai un peu tapé dedans...

\- Mais nous ne faisons pas du tout la même taille ! S'écria Bella en regardant sa sœur du haut en bas.

\- Bien sur que si, je suis un peu plus grande que toi, mais nous sommes identiques. C'est juste la coupe des vêtements qui te fait croire que nous n'avons pas la même taille. Je te piquais tout à l'époque. Surtout pour les chaussures et crois moi sur parole, ton armoire à godasse, c'est une tuerie.

Bella explosa de rire en l'entendant se réjouir pour des vêtements. Quand elles entrèrent dans le dressing, vite rejointes par les autres, Alice faillit tomber dans les pommes. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux.

\- Seigneur Bella, toutes ces fringues sont à toi ?! S'émerveilla le lutin.

\- Il faut croire, ricana la brune en jetant un regard en arrière.

Une autre photo traînait prêt de la fenêtre. Dès que Bella vit l'homme dessus, elle sentit son cœur tambouriner de plus en plus fort et les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. L'image de cet homme lui rappelait l'amour, la sécurité, la joie...que des bonnes choses.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda Esmée ayant remarqué son trouble.

\- Je crois... je crois que c'est mon père, sourit Bella en continuant à pleurer. Je crois que je me souviens de lui.

Esmée la prit dans ses bras en réconfort, cette maison lui ferait peut-être du bien en définitive. Bella continua à pleurer en laissant ses souvenirs, flou malgré tout, lui revenir. Si elle arrivait à revoir son père dans sa mémoire, pourquoi était-elle incapable de se rappeler le reste ?

* * *

**Bien ! Il y a comme qui dirait...des tensions ! Bisous ! **


	10. Photo

**Coucou tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? **

**Alors oui, voici un nouveau chapitre où je vais encore me faire un plaisir de foutre le brouillard partout (j'adore ça). **

**Marie: merci beaucoup, la suite est juste en dessous fais toi plaisir. **

**7588celine: ah bah non, je vais pas virer Demetri tout de suite, sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Un peu de prise de bec avant ça sera mieux. **

**Voilà voilà, oh et devinez le meilleur...un nouveau perso arrive dans ce chapitre. Bisous !**

* * *

Bella s'était installé sur le lit de son ancienne maison en compagnie de son mari. Alice, Esmée et Rosalie avaient été assez intelligentes pour les laisser cinq minutes ensemble. Ils en avaient besoin. Démétri avait laissé à sa femme de l'espace, il ne cherchait pas à la brusquer. Bella, elle, était encore toute chamboulée des souvenirs de son père qui lui étaient revenu. Ils étaient donc assis l'un en face de l'autre, en tailleur, sur le grand lit de la chambre de Bella.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda Démétri inquiet.

\- Oui c'était de beaux souvenirs, sourit Bella en baissant les yeux. Aro Volturi semblait être un sacré personnage.

\- Aussi excentrique que tu étais discrète, se moqua gentiment son mari. Physiquement, tu es le portrait craché de ta mère, alors ton père t'a vénéré pour ta beauté.

\- Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de me faire la misère pour m'apprendre le métier, se souvint-elle mélancolique.

\- Il l'a fait parce qu'il t'en savait capable et parce qu'à ses yeux tu méritais de devenir la dirigeante d'entreprise la plus respectée d'Amérique. Il était ton dieu et tu étais le sien. Forcément ça n'a pas plut à Rosalie et Vera. Rose a fini par grandir, elle est venu te voir de plus près et puis elle a constaté qu'au fond, avoir l'attention et l'amour de ton père ne suffisait pas à ton bonheur. De là, elle a commencé à voir les choses sous un autre angle.

\- Et Vera ?

Vu la grimace de Démétri ce n'était pas vraiment réjouissant.

\- La seule chose qu'elle a pleuré à ta mort, c'est la fortune que tu emportais avec toi et qui ne lui reviendrais pas. Même si au final, elle s'en est bien sorti puisque c'est Rose qui a tout récupéré.

\- Est-ce que tu m'en as voulu d'avoir tout légué à Rosalie ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Démétri en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de devenir PDG de Volturi Entreprise et j'ai bien assez de mon propre héritage pour ne pas lapider le tien. Non, ce qui me dérange, c'est que Vera, qui n'a jamais rien fait, se permette de vivre la grande vie avec ton héritage. Ça, je dois avouer que ça m'est resté en travers de la gorge. Mais Rosalie lui cède tout alors...

\- C'est sa mère, la défendit Bella compréhensive.

\- Je ne fais pas de cadeau à la mienne, tu peux me croire, répliqua-t-il en serrant les mâchoires. Depuis que j'ai apprit qu'elle nous avait menti sur notre père biologique, je ne lui pardonne pas. Je continue à la voir, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

\- Charlie est un bon gars, tu devrais vraiment apprendre à le connaître, lui conseilla gentiment sa femme. Il m'a beaucoup aidé lorsque j'en avais besoin, comme toutes les personnes se trouvant dans cet appartement. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il ne savait pas qu'il avait des enfants. Imagines toi un peu à sa place.

Démétri baissa les yeux et réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Tu as raison, comme toujours, lança-t-il en souriant. J'essayerai, je ne promets pas de miracle mais je tenterai de voir si l'on peut faire connaissance.

\- Est-ce qu'on s'entendait bien tous les deux ? Demanda Bella en rougissant légèrement.

\- Tu veux dire en tant que couple ? S'amusa-t-il en la taquinant du bout de son pied. Oui on s'entendait bien. Ce n'était pas toujours calme, nous avons tous les deux un caractère très prononcé, mais jamais rien de dramatique.

\- On se disputait ?

\- Parfois oui, répondit-il honnêtement. Nos deux sujets de disputes c'était souvent ta famille et Alec. Rien que nous n'ayons jamais surmonté. Tu as instauré une règle en arrivant dans cette maison. Tu as dit que pour le bien de notre couple, nous ne parlerions jamais de travail ici et qu'aucune invitation professionnelle ne se passerait dans cette maison. Tu as compris que différencier le travail du personnel était essentiel pour le bien être de notre couple. Et ça a marché à merveille.

Bella lui sourit à nouveau, cherchant comment formuler sa prochaine question. Son mari l'encouragea d'un signe de tête engageant.

\- Pour Rosalie et Jane, je sais exactement ce que je ressens. Mais pour Alec et toi, je suis complètement larguée. Il y a des moments où j'ai envie de vous prendre dans mes bras et d'autres où j'ai envie de vous étrangler !

Malgré ce qu'elle pensait, Démétri ne s'en vexa pas. Il se rapprocha un peu d'elle, en posant doucement ses mains sur les coudes de sa femme.

\- Ça toujours était compliqué entre nous trois. Quand nous étions gosses, nous nous entendions tous très bien, c'est en vieillissant que tout est parti en cacahuète. Malheureusement tu étais toujours au milieu. Notre ange gardien. Sans toi, nous nous serions probablement entre tué. Je n'aimais pas savoir qu'il traînait autour de toi alors qu'il tournait mal, j'avais peur. Lui ne supportait pas de nous voir ensemble et surtout de constater que ça fonctionnait. Si à l'origine, ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour, par la suite ça l'est devenu. C'était inacceptable pour Alec.

\- Est-ce que toi tu sais si..., commença-t-elle la gorge nouée.

\- Non Bella, il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec mon frère, la rassura-t-il sûr de lui. Je n'avais aucune confiance en Alec, mais toi je savais que jamais tu ne me ferais ça. Tu m'aimais à ta manière, mais tu m'aimais quand même. Tu respectes ceux que tu aimes.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, peut-être que j'étais une salope sans nom..., s'échauffa Bella avant que son mari pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

\- Tu me l'aurais dis, si tu avais fauté, tu me l'aurais dit. Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde, tu ne l'as jamais été. S'il c'était passé quelque chose, tu étais assez franche et courageuse pour me le dire. Puis j'ai assez confiance en mes performances sexuelles pour t'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs...

Son sourire taquin se changea vite en rire lorsque Bella lui envoya un oreiller en pleine tête. C'était vrai que dans l'intimité, c'était un homme totalement différent. Un de ceux que Bella aurait très bien pu aimer. Mais elle n'arriva pas à se sortir Carlisle de la tête. Elle était peut-être l'ange gardien des jumeaux, mais Carlisle était le sien et à ses yeux, rien n'importait plus à présent.

\- Tu es toujours aussi belle, la complimenta-t-il en la scrutant. Même si je dois avouer qu'il y a un petit quelque chose en plus dans ton regard qui réchauffe le cœur. J'ai l'impression que tu vis enfin.

\- C'est un peu ça, admit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je me suis réveillée dans cet hôpital, seule, amnésique, sans racines. J'ai dû réapprendre à vivre.

\- Ils t'aident énormément et même si je suis jaloux de ce docteur Cullen, je dois reconnaître qu'il fait du bon boulot avec toi.

\- Ne m'en veut pas, supplia Bella gênée. Je ne me souviens d'aucun d'entre vous...

\- Stop, ne t'en fais pas ! La calma-t-il gentiment. Je préfère largement te savoir vivante et en bonne santé à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, que juste à côté de moi dans un cimetière.

Bella fondit devant ses paroles, il était tellement mignon quand il disait ça. La brune, d'un mouvement de cœur, le prit dans ses bras. Elle inspira fortement son odeur et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Démétri la serra fort, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lui même eut des larmes naissantes qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de masquer.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai choisit ce parfum ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- Oui en effet, répondit-il les yeux brillant. Tu as toujours eu bon goût.

\- A t'entendre je n'avais aucun défaut, se moqua Bella en se séparant de lui.

\- Si, ton défaut c'était Alec, lança-t-il catégorique.

\- Vous êtes terrible tous les deux. Il n'y a jamais eu une fois où vous vous êtes entendu ?

\- Tes anniversaires, nous faisions des efforts, lui l'après-midi, moi le soir, c'était notre maximum. Enfin à part le dernier...

\- Tu n'étais pas là, lança-t-elle en se souvenant de ce que Rosalie avait dit.

Démétri laissa échapper une grimace. Ses yeux se firent triste tout à coup.

\- Autant te le dire avant que quelqu'un s'en charge. Nous nous sommes disputés la veille, j'ai donc décalé un rendez-vous que j'avais à Chicago le jour de ton anniversaire, tu m'en as voulu et j'admets que c'était puérile de ma part. Mais bon, la colère n'est jamais bon juge.

\- Nous sommes nous encore engueulé pour Alec ? L'interrogea-t-elle cherchant à en apprendre plus.

\- Entre autre, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai cessé de m'en vouloir depuis ce jour. Si seulement ça c'était passé différemment, peut-être n'aurais-tu jamais pris la voiture ce jour là. Je n'ai cessé de me dire que si tu avais eu cet accident c'était parce que je boudais comme un gosse à Chicago.

\- Sauf que j'ai disparu trois jours avant et que personne n'a parut s'en apercevoir, accusa-t-elle doucement. Si j'étais si présente que tout le monde se tue à me le répéter, comment se fait-il que personne ne se soit rendu compte que j'avais disparu trois jours avant ma « mort »?

\- Tu nous avais dit que tu avais un meeting de plusieurs jours à Los Angeles, expliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as été faire à Seattle. Je n'ai pas plus compris lorsqu'un policier est venu m'annoncer qu'ils avaient retrouvé ta voiture en feu sur une route que tu prenais tous les jours, ici, à New-York, alors que tu étais censée être à l'autre bout des États Unis. Toute cette histoire ne tient pas debout. Voilà pourquoi je voulais que tu aies des gardes du corps, je ne pense pas que ce soit un accident et je préfère que tu sois à l'abri du danger.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit tout cela à Edward ?

\- Je ne les connais pas Isa, tu ne peux pas demander à une personne aussi méfiante que moi de répondre à toutes les questions indiscrètes de deux inconnus débarquant de nul part.

\- Ils ne veulent que mon bien.

\- Je sais, admit-il avec un petit sourire triste. Je ne saurais dire lequel me tape le plus sur le système néanmoins. Carlisle et sa façon de te regarder, Edward et son air supérieur ou Jasper et sa manie de me contredire... quoique Emmett et ses blagues vaseuses... Je ne sais pas je suis indécis. Malgré tout, je dois admettre qu'ils t'adorent tous à leur manière. J'ai compris que tu les aimais, que tu en avais fait ta nouvelle famille, mais essaye de ne pas oublier que tu en as une ici. Rosalie a beaucoup souffert...

\- Ça n'a pas été la seule n'est-ce pas, lança Bella en lui frottant gentiment la joue. Je ne me rappelle plus de nous, mais je pense sincèrement qu'il n'est pas sain pour une personne aussi intelligente que toi de vivre avec un fantôme. Tu aurais dû m'oublier, depuis longtemps.

\- C'était impossible enfin ! Je t'aimais et je t'aime toujours..., tenta-t-il de lui faire comprendre en accrochant son regard.

\- Si j'en crois tout ce que tout le monde me dit, Alec aussi m'aimait, ça ne l'a pas empêché de refaire sa vie, d'avoir une magnifique petite fille du nom de Sarah. Tu n'aurais pas dû attendre une morte...

\- La preuve que si, puisque tu es vivante, contra-t-il en lui attrapant le menton. Et rentre toi bien dans la tête que nous sommes peut-être jumeau, mais que je n'ai rien de commun avec Alec.

\- Démétri je ne veux pas te blesser, mais je ne reviendrai pas ici. New-York n'est pas une ville pour moi. Ma vie est à Forks.

\- Pour l'instant. J'espère bien que nous trouverons des arguments convaincant pour que tu reconsidère certaines choses.

\- Tu es têtu, soupira-t-elle.

\- C'est ce qui te plaisait le plus chez moi, se moqua-t-il.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange si je fais entrer Rosalie, j'aimerais bien que l'on discute juste...tous les trois.

Démétri lui fit un sourire radieux et appela sa belle sœur. La blonde vint les rejoindre avec plaisir. Ils s'installèrent un peu mieux dans le lit et commencèrent à discuter du passé. Beaucoup d'anecdotes où Bella faisait la misère à quelqu'un. Apparemment, il n'était pas bon de s'attirer ses foudres.

\- Te souviens-tu de l'italien, s'écria Rosalie en lançant son poing dans l'épaule de son beau frère. C'était à mourir de rire.

\- Ça dépend du point de vue, contra-t-il en grimaçant. J'avais la chance d'avoir une femme incorruptible.

\- Il m'a fait du charme ? Demanda Bella le sourire aux lèvres.

\- A peu de chose prêt, je crois qu'il t'aurait demandé en mariage, hurla de rire sa sœur en s'essuyant les yeux. Tu étais tellement furieuse qu'il te prenne pour acquise que tu l'as fait marcher pendant des semaines pour au final lui dire que tu étais déjà mariée.

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Se scandalisa Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh non, je te jure que c'était mérité...

\- Même moi ça a fini par m'amuser, même si au départ je n'étais pas très content, avoua Démétri. Il a voulu jouer avec toi et il s'est rendu compte qu'il était tombé sur plus fort que lui. Pourtant il t'a tout fait, sourire de star, les yeux ravageurs, les roses au petit déjeuner... et au final tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais en le laissant repartir la queue entre les jambes.

\- C'est le cas de le dire ! Explosa Rosalie devant le regard choqué de Démétri.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore un bon bout de temps avant d'entendre la sonnette de l'entrée. Rosalie jeta un coup d'œil au parking, par la fenêtre et grogna fortement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Démétri inquiet.

\- Je lui avais dit d'attendre mais elle est tellement têtue ! Répondit la blonde en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

Bella regarda son mari avec interrogation et il lui prit la main pour qu'elle le suive. Arrivée dans le salon, où Alice et Esmée étaient assises, Bella émis un sifflement en voyant débarquer le stéréotype de tout ce qu'elle détestait. Une femme trop maquillée, la manucure impeccable, l'air hautain, le regard critique et le sourire moqueur. Seigneur, Bella avait peur de comprendre qui elle était. Cheveux blond, regard gris acier, le même nez, la même bouche... c'était forcément la mère de Rosalie.

\- Et bien ça alors, moi qui ne voulais pas y croire, je dois bien admettre que c'est troublant, lança la femme en la détaillant du haut en bas. Isabella Volturi est de retour ! Quel soulagement !

Rosalie fusilla sa mère du regard en entendant toute l'ironie qu'elle avait mise dans sa dernière phrase. Bella au contraire laissa échapper un petit sourire de défi, à croire que l'amnésie n'effaçait pas tout, parce qu'elle avait beau ne pas connaître cette femme, la brune ne pouvait déjà pas la sentir.

\- Tu n'as pas trop vieillit, je dirai même que tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce, il y en a qui ont de la chance, attaqua Vera aussitôt que le sourire de Bella avait fait son apparition.

Pour toute réponse, la brune retira son pull et montra les brûlures et les cicatrices qu'elle porterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

\- C'est à ça que devrait ressembler ta gueule si tu n'avais pas fait autant de lifting, cracha Bella en se rhabillant et en croisant les bras avec mauvaiseté.

\- Ah ! Moins civilisée mais toujours aussi tranchante qu'avant, éclata de rire Vera en s'installant nonchalamment dans le canapé. Nos joutes verbales m'avaient manqué.

\- Maman je t'avais dit d'attendre que j'amène Bella chez nous...

\- Peu importe, si sa mémoire ne revient pas en un coup, peu importe que je vienne maintenant ou qu'elle se ramène demain, ça n'y changera rien. Démétri, remets toi mon garçon, tu es blanc comme un mort.

En effet, depuis que Bella avait montré son dos, son mari avait du mal à reprendre contenance. La brune lui frotta gentiment l'épaule en lui souriant.

\- T'inquiète pas, je suis solide, t'aurais vu la tronche du train, se moqua-t-elle essayant de le détendre un petit peu.

Démétri leva les yeux au ciel en laissant s'échapper un petit ricanement. Cette Isabella lui plaisait beaucoup en définitive.

\- Elle ne se souvient pas de toi, mais tu continues encore à la regarder comme la huitième merveille du monde, lança Vera en soupirant. C'est pathétique ! Attend qu'Alec apprenne qu'elle est en vie et ta femme disparaîtra comme autrefois...

\- Maman ! Hurla Rosalie ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Esmée tourna son regard vers Alice, en se demandant à quel moment Bella allait finir par exploser.

\- C'est Alec qui a découvert que j'étais vivante justement, répliqua la brune froidement. Ça n'a pas l'air de te surprendre plus que cela...

\- Rosalie m'a prévenu, trancha sa belle-mère hautaine. Puis excuses moi de ne pas être aux anges d'apprendre que tu risques de récupérer tout ce qui appartient désormais à ma fille. Tu vas la dépouiller et elle non plus n'en est pas ravie.

La blonde supplia sa sœur du regard de ne pas croire un seul mot de ce que disait sa mère.

\- Je suis peut être amnésique mais pas débile, répondit Bella glaciale. Si j'ai fait en sorte que Rosalie hérite de tout à ma mort c'est qu'elle le méritait. Quand on voit la magnifique femme qu'elle est devenue et la poigne qu'elle a sur l'entreprise, on se demande franchement si elle a ne serait-ce qu'un peu de ton ADN.

\- Toi tu as bien tout de ta mère par contre, s'énerva Vera en la fusillant du regard.

\- C'est pour ça que tu me détestes ? S'amusa Bella reprenant le dessus avec joie. Parce que je ressemble à la femme que mon père n'a jamais réussi à oublier. Ou parce que mon père m'a toujours fait passer avant toi, quoiqu'il arrive. C'est pour ça que tu essayes de nous monter l'une contre l'autre avec Rose ? Parce que si mon père m'avait moi, toi tu avais ta fille. Quel sacrilège qu'elles s'entendent si bien. Si j'étais aussi intelligente et insensible que tout le monde se tue à me le dire, pourquoi alors es-tu encore de cette famille ? A la mort de mon père j'aurais dû te chasser comme la sorcière que tu es.

Vera perdit toutes ses couleurs et n'en menait plus large. Le reste de l'assemblée semblait tétanisé en attente du prochain round.

\- Tu as promis à ton père que jamais tu ne nous abandonnerai, la famille d'abord Isabella, ça toujours été la règle de la famille, enchaîna la femme en reprenant du poil de la bête.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, je ne me souviens plus de cette promesse et depuis que je suis sortie du coma, j'ai tendance à penser à moi avant une quelconque famille. Alors tu vas te détendre sur les agressions, parce que s'il faut que je récupère tout ce qui m'appartient pour te foutre à la porte je ne m'en priverai pas. Je ne suis plus Isabella Volturi, je suis Bella Smith et si tu pensais me connaître, crois moi sur parole tu ignores tout de moi à présent.

Vera se leva, les mâchoires serrées, sous le regard inquisiteur de Bella.

\- Bien dans ce cas, je te propose de venir dîner dans la semaine avec tous tes nouveaux amis. Repartons sur de bonnes bases. Ne nous déchirons pas, ce n'est pas ce que ton père aurait voulu.

\- Ne fais pas parler les morts, ils savent très bien le faire tout seul, lança Bella en souriant méchamment. Mais je retiens l'invitation. Prévois large au niveau du buffet, Emmett mange pour dix.

Vera embrassa sa fille sur la joue et disparut. Rosalie semblait aux bords des larmes, le regard fixé sur le sol.

\- Je ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit Rose, la rassura Bella. C'est ta mère et je comprend que tu veuilles la protéger, mais ne la laisse plus jamais parler de toi de cette façon.

La blonde lui fit un maigre sourire, les lèvres tremblantes, puis prétexta vouloir se rafraîchir pour disparaître.

\- Sacré putain de mégère que voilà, lança Alice encore sous le choc.

\- Et encore ce n'est qu'un avant goût. Isa, comme toujours, tu as été magistrale.

Sa femme lui présenta sa main et il tapa dedans avec bonheur. Esmée remarqua immédiatement leur nouvelle complicité et s'inquiéta aussitôt pour Carlisle. Mais un regard de Bella la rassura. Ne jamais jouer avec une Volturi.

Ils finirent par reprendre la route en direction de l'appartement de Jasper. Démétri semblait maussade de la laisser repartir. Rosalie, quant à elle, était toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Bella remerciait le ciel que Vera ne soit pas sa mère.

De retour dans l'appartement, Jasper regarda Bella sous toutes les coutures, vérifiant qu'elle était revenue entière.

\- Quand tu auras fini ton inspection, est-ce que tu pourras me laisser entrer ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Ton mari et ta sœur ne vous ont pas suivit ? Demanda-t-il en voyant Alice et Esmée derrière son amie.

\- Non, je leur ai dit que j'avais besoin de dormir, répondit Bella avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore toi ? L'interrogea Charlie connaissant ce sourire.

Alice, Esmée et Bella échangèrent un regard complice et s'installèrent dans le salon attendant que toute la tribus débarque. Carlisle en profita pour se mettre à côté de Bella et lui prendre la main en soutien.

\- Vas-tu enfin nous dire ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi ? S'impatienta Emmett les yeux brillant d'excitation.

\- J'ai eu des souvenirs de mon père, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle, raconta Bella avec un sourire tendre. J'ai vu une photo démesurée de moi, j'ai rencontré ma belle-mère et j'ai eu une grande conversation avec mon mari.

\- Grande est le mot, se moqua Alice.

La grimace de Carlisle fut évidente pour tout le monde.

\- Quoi ? Lança Bella en haussant les épaules. C'était le plan non ?

\- Le plan ? Quel plan ? S'exclama Edward perdue.

\- Vous les hommes, vous êtes tellement entier et protecteur, que jamais Démétri ne vous aurez laissé seul dans cette maison, expliqua Bella avec intelligence. Alors que, si moi je m'occupais de mon mari, pendant qu'Esmée tenait la jambe de Rosalie, Alice avait le champ libre pour fouiller la maison. Discrétion, rapidité et fouinage était de rigueur, Alice était la plus qualifiée. Qui irait se méfier d'une pipelette d'un mètre trente les bras levés avec un sac démesuré ?

Tous les hommes la regardait bouche bée.

\- Mais c'est machiavélique ! Se scandalisa Emmett n'en revenant pas.

\- Au contraire, c'est brillant, la félicita Carlisle fier d'elle. Et qu'avez vous trouvé ?

Alice, avec un air enjoué, déballa le contenu de son sac. Elle avait réussi à voler un ordinateur portable, un téléphone portable et un agenda électronique.

\- J'ai tout trouvé dans le grenier, dans un carton marqué Bella, expliqua-t-elle. Vu l'état de l'ordinateur, je doute qu'il s'allume encore, on dirait qu'il a fait une chute. Pour le téléphone et l'agenda, ils sont à moitié brûlé, donc je pense qu'ils étaient dans la voiture accidentée. D'après ce que tu nous a dit Edward, certain objets ont été éjecté du véhicule où la fausse Bella était, je pense qu'ils en faisaient parti. Toi qui est si intelligent, je suppose que tu vas pouvoir faire tourner ça dans des labos scientifiques pour en tirer tous leurs secrets.

\- Putain mais c'est qui le flic dans la famille, se vexa à moitié Edward fier de sa sœur malgré tout.

\- Je suis douée voilà tout. Cadeau pour toi, lança Alice en lui tendant son sac. Esmée, toi, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Quand Rosalie m'a abandonné pour rejoindre Bella et Démétri, j'ai fouillé dans les albums photos et j'ai trouvé ça.

Esmée sortit des photographies du dernier anniversaire de la brune. Dessus se trouvait Bella, Alec, une petite brune basanée et un grand brun baraqué.

\- Ça doit être la fameuse Angela et le gars probablement Garrett, supputa Bella en essayant de se rappeler. Rien d'extraordinaire...

\- Sauf la photo originale du salon, intervint Esmée en grimaçant et en montrant le cliché en question.

En effet si la photo que Démétri avait encadré était magnifique, elle n'avait absolument pas montré la tête d'Alec sur les jambes de Bella et son regard résolument amoureux. La façon dont il lui tenait la main, laissait entendre bien plus que de l'amitié.

\- Oh chier, grogna Bella en fermant les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes complice sur cette photo qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, tenta de la réconforter Esmée.

\- Non c'est vrai, mais un mari jaloux avec ça entre les mains, ne l'aurait forcément pas bien pris, contra Carlisle réaliste.

\- Démétri est peut-être une tête de con mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être un tueur, lança Emmett sceptique.

\- Il n'était pas là lors de mon dernier anniversaire, réfléchit Bella en fronçant les sourcils. Il m'a dit que nous nous étions engueulé. Ces photos ont dû être développées après ma soit disant mort. Il ne les a probablement pas vu avant. Selon lui, après cette soirée, je devais partir à Los Angeles, pendant que lui était à Chicago.

\- Tu lui fais confiance ? Demanda Carlisle en lui serrant la main.

\- Je ne fais confiance à personne ici, mais s'il faut que je continue à jouer la victime pour obtenir la vérité, je le ferai. Je saurai ce qu'il m'est arrivé et s'ils pensent que je me rapproche d'eux, ça saura d'autant plus simple de leurs tirer les vers du nez.

\- C'est dangereux ce que tu es en train de faire, la prévint Jasper inquiet pour elle. Ils vont finir par se rendre compte que tu n'es pas sincère avec eux...

\- Et alors, de toute façon j'ai l'air de ne jamais l'avoir été. Ils retrouveront juste le visage de l'ancienne Bella. J'obtiendrais des réponses, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Si pour ça, je dois tous les tromper un par un, je le ferai sans aucune hésitation. Ce n'est peut-être aucun d'entre eux, mais si c'est le cas, je veux en avoir le cœur net.

Elle se leva et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, les laissant ruminer dans le salon.

\- Ça sent pas bon, s'inquiéta Jasper en se frottant la nuque.

\- Bella est intelligente et ça ils le savent tous, la défendit Charlie. Seulement, ils pensent que son accident l'a rendu moins performante, c'est là qu'ils font erreur. C'est la mieux placée pour obtenir des infos que nous n'aurons jamais.

\- A quel prix, s'exclama Carlisle du même avis que Jasper. Si une personne a été capable de mettre en place un plan aussi tordu, imaginez ce qu'il serait capable de faire si Bella récupère sa mémoire.

\- Ou son héritage, le soutint Alice en grimaçant.

\- On va la garder à l'œil, décréta Edward, mais dans tous les cas, il ne va pas falloir qu'elle s'éternise à New-York, ce sera beaucoup moins facile de l'atteindre à Forks. Moi pendant ce temps là, je vais enquêter. Le poste de police du coin m'a filé un ancien ami qui a déménagé ici il y a quelques années. James est ravi de nous filer un coup de main.

\- Est-ce qu'on essaye de raisonner Bella pour qu'elle arrête d'enquêter ? Demanda Alice en se tournant vers son frère aîné.

\- Inutile, répondit Carlisle en souriant. Personne ne l'empêchera de fouiner, elle est trop tenace pour céder sur ce point. Mais nous pouvons toujours continuer à fouiner avec elle. Par contre on ferait bien de lui enlever son téléphone portable, sinon Alec va encore en entendre parler.

\- Je m'en occupe, s'amusa Charlie en partant rejoindre sa collègue dans sa chambre.

\- Ça pue, grommela Jasper en fusillant les clichés de l'anniversaire de Bella.

\- C'est un point où nous sommes tous d'accord, répliqua Emmett en souriant.

En effet, toute cette histoire sentait mauvais et Bella était assez têtue pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup juste pour obtenir la vérité. C'était à eux de surveiller ses arrières et Carlisle se promettait d'être aux premières loges.

* * *

**Mouahahah ! La sadique en moi se frotte les mains. La peureuse en moi se dit qu'elle va encore recevoir des messages de torture en tout genre. Bisous tout le monde et à bientôt ! **


	11. Rencontres

**Nous y sommes ! Comme promis un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que les précèdent avec une fin qui va encore me valoir d'être maudite sur 25 générations... minimum ! Arrêtez vous là, je n'ai pas d'enfant, juste un chat, toute tentative est vaine. La malédiction ne fonctionnera pas sur mes ovaires. **

**Enfin bref, régalez vous et profitez bien, ce chapitre est uniquement composé d'engueulades...ou presque. **

**Bisous ! (et merci de votre éternelle patience)**

* * *

Bella grimaça en se voyant dans le miroir. Elle était sexy, séduisante et charismatique dans cette robe hors de prix et ses escarpins. Seulement, elle avait l'impression de se revoir sur les photos d'elle avant son accident. Isabella Volturi. Qui était vraiment cette personne ?

\- Tu es sublime, sourit tendrement Rosalie en terminant sa coiffure. Nous allons pouvoir faire une grande entrée à Volturi Entreprise.

Le chignon que sa sœur venait de lui faire était professionnel, pas un cheveux ne dépassait. Tout ce que Bella détestait, elle se sentait prisonnière de ce costume. Des sentiments d'étouffement et de tristesse l'envahir et elle soupira en retenant les larmes qu'elle sentait monter.

\- Si tu ne te souviens de rien là-bas, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais te souvenir de quoique ce soit ailleurs, tu vivais au bureau, s'amusa la blonde en la prenant dans ses bras.

Bella lui fit un maigre sourire dans le miroir. Peut-être qu'en effet elle allait se rappeler certaines choses, elle avait juste peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Rosalie se précipita pour ouvrir. La blonde perdit aussitôt son sourire en voyant Jasper. Ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir ces deux là.

\- J'ai deux personnes à présenter à ma sœur, lança-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

\- MA sœur fini de se préparer, tacla Rosalie froidement.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel devant leurs gamineries.

\- C'est bon Rose, il reste quoi à faire ? Le maquillage ? Je suppose qu'on peut faire les deux en même temps, trancha Bella en arrivant derrière sa sœur.

\- Wow ! S'exclama Jasper en la voyant débarquer dans sa robe rouge et grise cintrée. Ça...surprend.

\- Tu n'aimes pas, se réjouit Bella heureuse que quelqu'un soit du même avis qu'elle.

\- Tu es magnifique, ça c'est sûr, seulement on dirait... je ne sais pas quelque chose comme une machine de guerre. Professionnelle, séduisante et belle à tomber. La parfaite businesswoman.

\- Justement ! C'est le but ! Lança Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils. Bella a été la dirigeante de cette entreprise pendant des années, elle ne peut pas se permettre de débarquer là-bas sans un minimum de préparation. Elle s'habillait tous les jours comme ça à l'époque.

\- Oui, à l'époque ma grande, à l'époque, rappela Jasper venimeux.

Il n'était jamais bon d'être contre Jasper, Bella n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi intransigeant et hargneux que lui.

\- Ça ne va pas recommencer, cria Alice en accompagnant leurs invités. Je ne sais pas lesquels sont les plus agaçants. Vous deux ou Carlisle et Démétri. Vous voulez nous rendre dingue ?

\- Jaz est extrêmement têtu et rancunier, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de se le mettre à dos, s'exclama une voix d'homme derrière Alice.

Bella se décala pour voir, enfin, le frère de son meilleur ami. Ils se ressemblaient en tout point à une différence prêt.

\- A part la couleur des cheveux vous êtes identiques, s'amusa la brune avec le sourire.

\- C'est moi qui ais les plus beaux ! Hurlèrent-ils en même temps.

\- Et c'est reparti, grogna la jeune femme qui accompagnait le frère de Jasper.

\- Peter, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Bella le sourire aux lèvres. Il se trouve que ta coupe militaire donne un certain avantage à Jasper.

\- Tu l'as déjà endoctrinée, traître ! Se plaignit le brun en tendant sa main à la brune. Ravi de te connaître, au moins à partir de maintenant je vais être H24 avec toi et tu oublieras bien vite ce gringalet.

\- Ce gringalet que tu as abandonné pendant deux ans pour aller te terrer dans le trou du cul du monde où je ne pouvais pas te joindre, attaqua Jasper en boudant.

\- Si j'avais su qu'il y aurait plus d'action ici, je serai resté, s'amusa Peter en tapant l'épaule de son frère. Je t'avais dit que ta femme était une salope psychopathe, je n'étais pas au courant pour le pyromane mais le reste je l'avais deviné...

\- Arrête toi là Pet, je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que ça aide ton frère, intervint Charlotte mettant fin à la diarrhée verbale de son conjoint.

\- Il valait peut-être mieux que tu sois loin, sinon tu aurais bien été capable de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux, grimaça Jasper en frissonnant.

Son frère lui répondit juste par un sourire diabolique qui en disait long. L'ex femme de Jasper était très bien en prison, dans le cas contraire, elle ferait vite connaissance avec l'arme de service de son ancien beau frère.

\- Jaz nous a fait un résumé de la situation, expliqua Peter en reprenant un air sérieux. Je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire, toute cette histoire sent la merde...

\- Tu n'avais pas d'autre moyen d'exprimer ton sentiment sur le sujet, demanda Charlotte en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, répondit franchement son compagnon en haussant les épaules. Si j'avais dû faire dans la dentelle avec toi, nous ne serions toujours pas ensemble...

\- Arrêtes toi là, je te jure ! L'interrompit Charlotte en le fusillant du regard.

\- Frères, mais bien différent l'un de l'autre, comprit Bella avec le sourire. Bon, Rose on termine puis on décolle, autant en finir au plus vite.

La blonde se mit à rire de bon cœur, ce qui étonna beaucoup Jasper. Elle savait rire !

\- Ça me fait juste bizarre de me dire que tu ne vas faire que passer au bureau, s'expliqua Rosalie. Avant il fallait te supplier pour que tu sortes de cette pièce.

\- Oui et bien maintenant je suis secrétaire d'un commissariat de police et ça me suffit amplement.

\- Quelle tristesse..., marmonna Rosalie pas encore assez bas pour échapper à sa sœur.

Bella la fusilla du regard et serra les mâchoires.

\- C'est ma vie à présent et il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses, lança la brune froidement. Ici je travaillais jusqu'à pas d'heure pour faire fructifier un argent dont je ne me servais même pas. Là bas je travaille ce dont j'ai besoin pour vivre comme je l'entends. J'y suis heureuse et si ça ne plaît pas à quelqu'un, qu'il aille voir ailleurs si je m'y trouve !

\- Pas la peine de te fâcher ! S'énerva à son tour Rosalie. Moi ce que j'en dis c'est que tu gaspilles tes capacités là bas et que j'ai l'impression qu'ils te manipulent tous comme ils l'entendent.

\- Tu vas te détendre toi …, commença Jasper avant que Bella ne l'interrompe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? Que ce soit eux qui me manipule parce que tu n'arrives plus à le faire à ta guise ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi Bella bon sang ! Enfin ouvre les yeux, regarde juste cinq minutes ton mari. Il t'a crut morte pendant des années et aujourd'hui qu'il sait que tu es en vie il est prêt à se couper un bras pour toi si nécessaire. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu batifoles avec Carlisle. Alice te dit mets cette robe tu mets la robe, Esmée t'ordonne de faire attention à ton caractère et tu te calmes aussitôt. Emmett te prend dans ses bras tu ne trouves rien à y redire alors que pour nous c'était un parcourt du combattant. Charlie se comporte comme ton père et ça ne semble même pas te déranger. Et je ne te parle même pas du blondinet frisé...

\- Je t'emmerde ! Répliqua Jasper mauvais. Cordialement.

\- On dirait qu'il se conduit comme ta conscience ! Tu ne prends plus une seule décision sans eux !

\- Tu as fini ? Non parce qu'on a pas que ça à foutre, trancha Bella. Je fais ce que je veux Rosalie, si j'ai envie d'écouter leurs conseils plutôt que les tiens, c'est moi que ça regarde. Puis ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y en a encore aucun qui m'a conseillé de récupérer mon héritage.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû, cracha Jasper bouillonnant. Je suis ton avocat, il serait temps que je m'occupe de certain papier.

Rosalie secoua la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant.

\- Tu es tombée bien bas grande sœur, là où tu étais un modèle pour moi avant, je ne te reconnais plus à présent.

\- Tout simplement parce que je ne suis plus la même et qu'avec eux, au moins j'ai la certitude que personne ne me veux de mal !

Rosalie abandonna le combat et préféra fuir la chambre, à ses yeux c'était impossible de lui faire entendre raison.

\- Il y a de l'ambiance, j'adore ça ! Lança Peter avec un sourire de gosse.

\- Qu'elle évite de me chercher un peu trop sinon l'ambiance va vite redescendre, répondit la brune froidement en retournant devant le miroir pour se maquiller.

Jasper fit signe à son frère et sa belle sœur de sortir, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir la blond chercha quelqu'un du regard.

\- Besoin d'aide, demande Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dans ces cas là, il faut trouver Carlisle. C'est la force tranquille, il trouve toujours les mots pour l'apaiser. Si je la laisse sortir avec cette humeur, je pense que ce soir au repas de sa belle-mère on retrouve quelqu'un mort, probablement la belle-mère en question.

Peter explosa de rire. Bella lui plaisait bien, caractérielle mais honnête, Peter n'en demandait pas plus. Dommage que ce Carlisle était là, parce qu'avec tout ce qu'avait dit Jasper, il espérait secrètement que cette fameuse Bella lui ferait oublier son horrible bonne femme. Mais non, ils étaient amis et cela semblait amplement suffire à chacun d'entre eux. Jasper laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il vit Carlisle arriver avec un petit sourire en coin. Il venait juste de croiser Rosalie en larmes.

\- Vous avez encore laissé sortir le fauve, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Bah disons qu'elle mord vite, répondit Jasper en grimaçant.

Le docteur leva les yeux au ciel et pénétra dans la chambre où Bella se regardait hargneusement dans le miroir. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. La jeune femme semblait retenir ses larmes.

\- Je veux rentrer à Forks, avoua-t-elle les lèvres tremblantes. Tout était plus simple là-bas.

\- Je comprend, mais est-ce que tu arriveras à vivre avec toute cette histoire sur la conscience si tu t'en vas, demanda-t-il compatissant. Vouloir s'éloigner, c'est une chose, faire abstraction de toute une partie de ta vie en est une autre.

\- Si Alec n'était jamais venu, nous serions ensemble aujourd'hui, je serais en train de travailler au poste, toi à l'hôpital...

\- Et est-ce que ça changerait le fait que tu sois mariée, que l'on aie essayé de te tuer, que tu aies une famille ? Tu ne pourras jamais effacer totalement ton passé, peu importe la force avec laquelle tu t'acharnes à le gommer. Rosalie, c'est ta sœur et elle t'aime à sa manière. Elle cherche juste à te protéger, elle ne s'y prend peut-être pas de la bonne manière, mais je pense que tu l'as vraiment blessée.

Bella laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains. Carlisle retourna la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et s'agenouilla.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais mets toi à la place de ta sœur, ça ne l'est pas non plus. Tu es revenue d'entre les morts et tu ne cultives plus aucun lien avec elle. Tu lui manques tout simplement. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais elle pleurait énormément quand elle est sortie. Parfois tu laisses le mauvais caractère de Jasper déteindre sur le tien. Si je ne vous savais pas amis, je pourrais être jaloux.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, comment réagir, se confia-t-elle en essuyant une larme naissante. Je sais que je connais ces personnes, mais au fond je ne les connais pas réellement. Qu'est-ce qui peut être réel dans mes souvenirs si je n'arrive pas avoir la totalité de ma mémoire.

\- Ta tête réfléchit trop, tu te sens en danger constant et je peux le comprendre. Mais ton cœur, lui, il te dit quoi. Est-ce qu'il te met en garde contre ta sœur ?

Bella garda le silence pendant quelques secondes. Elle tenta d'analyser ce qu'elle ressentait. Est-ce que Rosalie lui voulait du mal ?

\- Elle essayait juste de me protéger..., comprit Bella honteuse. Rose a peur de l'influence que vous pouvez tous avoir sur moi, c'était juste sa façon de me protéger. Elle ne me veux pas de mal.

Carlisle afficha un maigre sourire. Bella était juste perdue et elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la remettre sur le droit chemin. Le problème c'était que Jasper n'était pas connu pour être le plus calme et le plus indulgent. Or c'était lui qui conseillé le plus Bella. Carlisle caressa tendrement la joue de la brune, lui aussi, Forks lui manquait.

\- Est-ce que je peux avoir un baiser ? Tes lèvres me manquent horriblement, chuchota-t-elle suppliante.

C'était vrai que depuis leur arrivée, le docteur avait fait en sorte de se tenir à carreaux, autant pour se protéger lui que pour laisser de l'espace à Bella. Mais il répondit à sa supplique parce qu'il en avait besoin mais aussi parce qu'il en avait envie. Ce baiser fut tendre et réconfortant, tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Rosalie entra dans la pièce aussitôt en marmonnant qu'elle venait juste récupérer son téléphone. Ses yeux bouffis et sa mine triste touchèrent Bella plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. La brune quitta les bras de Carlisle et se jeta dans ceux de sa sœur en s'excusant un nombre incalculable de fois. Rosalie était paralysée sur place cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait. Carlisle lui fit juste un sourire rassurant et les laissa seules. Jamais, au grand jamais, Isabella Volturi n'aurait fait ça. S'excuser en faisant un câlin à Rosalie, c'était impensable.

\- Je suis un monstre Rose, je suis désolée, je ne pense même pas à toi et tes problèmes, la société, ton connard de mari...

\- Wow ! Bella du calme ! D'accord tu n'as pas été sympa mais je ne fais pas dans la dentelle non plus.

\- Je suis perdue, pleura la brune en laissant sa sœur lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Je sais, mais tu as toujours su décider par toi même, ne te laisse influencer par personne.

\- Mais je ne veux plus être seule, se confia Bella comprenant que c'est ce qu'elle était avant de connaître les Cullen.

\- C'est déjà une bonne chose que tu en prennes conscience, s'amusa Rosalie en essuyant les larmes de sa sœur. Je t'aime Bella, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, mais tu es mon unique sœur. La seule qui ne m'aie jamais abandonnée et qui m'aie fait confiance malgré tout ce que j'ai pu t'envoyer dans la gueule. Tu étais mon ange gardien, jamais je ne t'aurais fait le moindre mal et je veux que tu me crois sur ce point. Oui j'ai gagné une entreprise et un héritage colossal, mais ça ne t'aurais jamais remplacée. Au fond de toi tu le sais, quelqu'un a cherché à te tuer et ce quelqu'un ce n'est pas moi.

\- Alors quel serait ton conseil pour que j'avance enfin ? Chercha à savoir la brune.

\- Premièrement fini de t'habiller, le bureau, c'était ta vie, au sens littéral du terme. Deuxièmement va rencontrer ton ancien avocat, tu n'allais jamais le voir pour rien et avant ta disparition tu passais de plus en plus de temps avec lui. Or Alistair est un vrai iceberg et il n'acceptera de parler qu'à toi. Les flics se sont arrachés les cheveux lors de son interrogatoire, parce qu'à chaque question il a répondu « secret professionnel ».

\- Toi tu le connais ?

\- Oh mon dieu, le connaître est un bien grand mot. C'est lui qui s'occupe toujours des affaires de Volturi Entreprise, je n'ai pu me résoudre à me séparer de lui, il est trop doué. Par contre pour l'histoire avec Royce, mon divorce et la plainte, il m'a orienté vers un autre avocat, excellent d'ailleurs. Alistair refuse l'échec, alors vous ne pouviez que vous entendre.

Un petit sourire de complicité naquit sur les lèvres de Bella. Étrangement ce prénom peu commun « Alistair » lui réchauffait le cœur.

\- Il faut vraiment que nous nous dépêchions Bella, j'ai pas mal délaissé le bureau dernièrement et je crois que Jane va se tirer une balle si je n'y vais pas aujourd'hui.

La brune accepta et retourna devant la coiffeuse pour finir de se maquiller. Rosalie lui attrapa le crayon des mains avec le sourire et pencha la tête de sa sœur.

\- Je préfère quand c'est Carlisle qui te donne des conseils, s'amusa la blonde en faisant rire sa sœur. Il faut croire qu'il y a un blond plus intelligent que l'autre dans cet appart.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le salon, Emmett siffla en s'écroulant au sol en tenant son cœur. Esmée se désespéra de la réaction de son frère qui pourtant avant bien fait rire les autres. Edward s'avança en compagnie d'un grand blond plutôt beau gosse.

\- Bella je te présente James, qui enquêtera avec moi.

\- Enchanté, lança le blond en lui faisant un signe de la main.

\- De même. Edward je peux te demander un service ? Fit Bella alors qu'il accepta. Tu peux m'attendre pour aller voir Alistair Scott, mon ancien avocat.

\- Oui vu l'interrogatoire de la dernière fois, il vaut peut-être mieux, s'amusa James ayant déjà lu le dossier.

\- Ça marche, dès que nous irons voir Angela, Garrett et Alistair nous t'emmènerons, promis Edward en l'embrassant et en quittant l'appartement en compagnie de son coéquipier.

\- Bien du coup qui part avec vous au bureau ? Questionna Alice curieuse.

\- Moi bien évidemment, répondit Jasper en haussant les épaules.

\- Non, c'est Carlisle qui va venir cette fois, trancha Bella réaliste. Une journée entière entre Rosalie et toi, c'est inconcevable. Il me faut un médecin si jamais je fais une crise de panique et tu es assez intelligent et doué pour comprendre tout ce qui se trouve dans les dossiers de Volturi Entreprise. Je crois que la firme tient à ses secrets.

\- Tu crois que je ne suis pas assez digne de confiance pour garder ma bouche close, se vexa Jasper mauvais.

\- Non au contraire, je te pense assez attaché à moi pour prendre comme arme tout ce que tu trouveras dans ces dossiers, répliqua Bella sure d'elle.

Jasper ne put contredire ce point et il haussa les épaules en faisant comprendre qu'il était d'accord. C'est ainsi que Peter, Charlotte, Rosalie, Carlisle et Bella se retrouvèrent dans les locaux de Volturi Entreprise. Tout dans cet endroit rappela des choses à la brune. De la moquette à l'ascenseur. Son cœur ne cessait de battre la chamade. Tous les employés restaient figés en la voyant passer. Ils avaient reçu une note de Rosalie leur expliquant vaguement ce qui avait pu se passer. C'était une chose de le savoir, s'en était une autre de voir Bella vivante. Beaucoup cherchèrent à venir la saluer mais Peter s'y opposa farouchement. Leur parcourt jusqu'au bureau de Rosalie, anciennement celui de sa sœur, fut des plus chaotiques.

\- Oh putain ! Grogna Bella en s'effondrant dans un des sofas du gigantesque bureau. Je croyais que j'étais un tyran sans cœur, alors pourquoi tous les employés m'acclament de cette manière ?

\- Parce que je suis plus peau de vache que toi en ce qui concerne les employés, répondit Rosalie en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas parce que je délègue que je n'aime pas le travail bien fait. Si je n'obtiens pas ce que j'ai demandé, ce n'est pas moi qui corrige les erreurs, ce sont eux et vite sinon ils dégagent. Nous avons deux façons bien différentes de diriger cet empire.

\- Certes mais ça à l'air de tourner quand même, commenta Carlisle en regardant la vue. C'est magnifique ici.

Bella s'intéressa enfin à ce qui l'entourait et ressentit une multitude d'impressions. Ce sofa lui semblait tellement accueillant...

\- Combien de fois t'ai-je retrouvé en train de dormir dans ce canapé, se moqua Rosalie en s'installant derrière le bureau. Désolé grande sœur, mais je vais devoir t'abandonner, les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

En effet, Jane ne tarda pas à entrer dans la pièce couverte de dossiers. Elle semblait parler seule mais Bella se rendit compte qu'elle avait une oreillette. Après leur avoir fait un signe de la main, elle s'éclipsa en continuant à discuter avec son interlocuteur.

\- Sans elle je ne sais pas comment je m'en sortirai, avoua Rosalie en prenant en main le premier dossier.

Peter et Charlotte les laissèrent entre eux, se postant devant la porte. Pendant ce temps, Carlisle posa quelques questions à Bella pour recueillir ses impressions. La brune ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de sa mémoire. Elle ressentait tellement de chose.

\- Oh Johnson compagnie commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs, bande de connard, grogna Rosalie en jetant un dossier plus loin sous le regard surpris des deux autres. Désolé, comme je suis toute seule habituellement, j'ai tendance à me lâcher...

Bella et Carlisle firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu. Même si la brune essaya de se concentrer sur la vue, ses yeux ne cessaient de regarder le dossier que Rosalie avait mis de côté. Le docteur lui fit signe de regarder. Bella s'approcha donc et sa sœur ne trouva rien à redire, bien au contraire. Après s'être installée dans la sofa, la brune se plongea dans le dossier. Il était énorme mais contre toute attente, tout semblait claire aux yeux de Bella. Carlisle, lui ne comprenait pas un mot, mais le sourire ironique de la femme qu'il aimait lui fit savoir que pour elle c'était une autre histoire. Jane leur apporta de quoi manger le midi mais la brune eut du mal à sortir son nez du dossier.

\- C'est vraiment une bande de connard, commenta Bella en ayant fini de lire.

\- M'en parle pas, ils vont me rendre dingue, ils arrivent toujours à retourner la situation à leur avantage et vont faire payer des sommes astronomiques à Volturi Entreprise si je ne trouve pas une solution.

\- Tu as regardé les dossiers connexes ? L'interrogea la brune en réfléchissant.

\- Les quoi ? Grogna Rosalie en grimaçant.

\- Tu as bien dû voir les codes en bas du dossier, lança Bella en lui montrant les écritures en bas de couverture.

\- Oh oui merci ma très chère sœur, mais si tu m'avais laissé de quoi décrypter tes codes secrets sur tous les dossiers avant de partir ça aurait été sympa. Ça c'est toi qui l'a écrit au moment où nous avons fait affaire avec Johnson.

\- C'est un truc que nous avons inventé avec Alec, se souvint Bella en expliquant comment décrypter le code. Là ce sont les colonnes d'archives, le numéro de dossier. Et si tu as un I avant ça veut dire que c'est informatisé. Donc pour cet entreprise je pense que si tu fais ça, puis ça...

Bella approcha une chaise et s'installa devant l'ordinateur. Elle farfouilla un bon bout de l'après midi dans une vingtaine de dossier sans que Rosalie arrive à comprendre ce que sa sœur faisait.

\- Voilà regarde, lança Bella en trouvant enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Ils ont des sous traitants en Chine, mais le fournisseur de ces sous traitants est en partenariat avec nous. Si tu fais pression sur le fournisseur pour qu'il cesse de distribuer les pièces au sous traitant, Johnson Compagnie va perdre beaucoup d'argent, bien plus que s'ils continuent à t'embêter.

\- Mais comment mes équipes ont pu passer à côté de ça ?! Se scandalisa Rosalie n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

\- C'est à ça que me servait les codes. Je ne pouvais pas tout retenir et c'est le cas de tes équipes. Il y a trop de dossiers pour tout capter. C'est ainsi que je m'organisais.

\- Et que tu t'organises toujours, rappela Carlisle impressionnée par sa performance.

\- C'est papa qui t'a appris ça, l'interrogea Rosalie fascinée.

\- Non, rit Bella en secouant énergiquement la tête. C'était le pauvre Bob, son assistant, qui était chargé de tout retenir, moi j'ai préféré cette solution. Personne ne comprenait ce que ça voulait dire et moi ça m'aidait énormément.

\- Et tu t'en rappelle, se réjouit sa sœur en attrapant sa main.

\- Étrangement j'ai l'impression de tout connaître ici, je peux même te dire qu'il y a un bar caché dans le mur là bas. Les situations me parlent, les dossiers me parlent mais pas les personnes.

\- C'est déjà une sacrée avancée Bella, il faut que tu en prenne conscience, la félicita Carlisle.

Un petit coup se fit entendre à la porte et Jane entra en soupirant et en s'effondrant dans le canapé le plus proche.

\- Tu ne me laisses plus jamais au règne de cet enfer, menaça Jane du doigt en désignant Rosalie. Vous deux là, les Volturi, vous êtes des putains de malades. Comment vous pouvez aimer ça. Ces gens font tout pour me rendre dingue, alors dites moi votre secret.

\- C'est dans les gênes, répondirent en même temps les deux sœurs.

Elles se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Jane se calma aussitôt et laissa échapper un sourire tendre, leur complicité naissante lui avait manqué. Elle avait une question sur le bout des lèvres mais n'osait pas la poser. Après cette nouvelle Bella n'était pas beaucoup engageante que l'ancienne.

\- Jane ça va ? Demanda Rosalie voyant son trouble.

\- Comment va Alec ? S'inquiéta la blonde en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Ah enfin ! S'exclama Bella en venant rejoindre sa « belle soeur ». J'ai crut que personne ne me poserait la question.

\- Je ne voulais pas le faire devant Démétri, avoua Jane en fermant les yeux. Il m'en voudrait que je m'en inquiète.

\- Alec va bien, il a une petite fille magnifique, il a perdu sa compagne, mais je pense qu'il apprend à devenir le meilleur père qui soit pour son enfant. Il adore sa petite Sarah et il essaye de compenser le manque de sa mère. Il travaille à Seattle et vient voir Charlie, son père biologique, à Forks, là où j'habite. Je pense qu'il était heureux avant de se rendre compte que j'étais toujours vivante. Depuis je lui incendie les oreilles pas téléphone interposé parce qu'il passe son temps à me cacher des informations.

\- Il te protège, sourit Jane les larmes aux yeux. Comme il l'a toujours fait et qu'il le fera toujours. Merci Bella.

\- Veux tu que je te donne son numéro, ça sera plus instructif que de me demander de ses nouvelles.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il veuille me parler et Démétri n'appréciera pas, répondit Jane en essuyant ses larmes.

\- C'est ta vie ou celle de ton frère ? Si tu veux des nouvelles d'Alec appelle le, je suis certaine qu'il en sera heureux.

Jane se jeta dans les bras de la brune en la remerciant. Bella lui tapota gentiment le dos en regardant Carlisle. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, lui prouvant qu'il était solidaire de ses décisions.

\- Bon ce n'est pas le tout, mais il faut que nous retournions à l'appart pour prendre les autres, nous avons un dîner chez ma mère ce soir et elle a invité du monde.

\- Du monde ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Bella.

\- Deux personnes que je ne connais pas, elle s'en ait fait des amis pendant son voyage à Hollywood et Renée, la mère de Jane et les jumeaux.

\- Et l'ancien amour de Charlie qui s'est enfuit avec ses gosses sans le prévenir, comprit Belle en grinçant des dents. Ta mère sait mettre l'ambiance, ça il n'y a pas de doute.

\- Tu connais ma mère, s'il y avait un royaume des casses couilles, elle en serait reine et elle trônerait sur une montagne de balls !

Carlisle sourit à l'image. Les deux sœurs semblaient différentes mais au fond elles étaient bien plus semblables qu'elles ne le laissaient voir. Ils retournèrent donc à l'appartement en essayant de se retenir de rire en voyant Jasper grogner que le shopping c'était vraiment un truc de fille. Pourtant Alice essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre qu'il était très séduisant et qu'il était temps qu'il s'en souvienne et tout ça passait par les magasins.

Les yeux de tous le monde s'agrandirent lorsqu'ils virent le manoir Volturi. Vraiment ? Belle avait grandi là dedans. C'était immense, les jardins sublimes et la sécurité renforcée. La plus âgée des filles Volturi eut l'impression de rentrer dans une maison de mafieux.

Charlie semblait tendu et Bella le comprenait très bien. Lui qui avait enfin des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre, se retrouvait confronté à son premier amour.

Vera les accueillit avec beaucoup trop d'entrain pour que ça ne paraisse pas louche aux yeux de Bella. Le froncement de sourcils de sa sœur lui confirma que ça ne sentait pas bon. Quand la brune entra enfin dans le couloir principal elle fut reçu par une sublime femme avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh Isabella ! Ce que tu es belle. Je suis tellement heureuse de te savoir en vie.

La femme en question la prit dans ses bras et même si la première réaction de la brune aurait été de se reculer, dès qu'elle sentit le parfum apaisant de cette femme, elle se laissa attendrir en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Renée ? Demanda Bella sentant en elle un grand élan d'amour.

\- Oui ma chérie, répondit la femme en pleurant de joie. Ça fait du bien de te revoir.

Isabella ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi elle était tellement heureuse de voir cette femme. Jusqu'à ce que des images lui revienne. Renée était comme une mère pour elle, faisant en sorte de toujours la réconforter. Elle l'avait soutenue et aimée.

\- Je me souviens de toi, pleura Bella en posant une main sur son cœur.

\- On oublie jamais sa mère, même si ce n'est que celle du cœur, répondit Renée en lui essuyant ses larmes. Tu me présentes à tes amis ?

\- Et bien disons..., commença Bella avec un sourire crispé.

\- Qu'ils te connaissent déjà tous, l'interrompit froidement Démétri en fusillant sa mère du regard. Oui après tout le nouveau patron d'Isabella se trouve être mon père biologique. Ah le karma !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Charlie. Personne n'arrivait à dire s'il était gêné, en colère ou nerveux. Renée, elle, dans tous les cas était choquée. Personne ne l'avait prévenu de sa présence.

\- Mais comment..., lança-t-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche pour retenir son sanglot.

\- Oh Alec bien sur, trancha Demetri en grinçant des dents. Quand il s'agit de remuer la merde il est toujours présent celui là, pour le reste on ne le voit jamais...

\- Peut-être que si tu étais moins con et égoïste ton jumeau ne te verrait pas comme un putain de prétentieux mégalo, s'énerva Bella ne sachant pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette colère soudaine.

Le silence tomba avec les mines embarrassées des invités. Démétri sembla supporter le choc mieux que les autres ne le pensaient.

\- Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense de toi qui compte. Ce sont tes actes, tu m'as prouvé que tu pouvais être un homme bien et tendre. Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit qu'Alec avait pu changer. Tu restes l'enfant qui ne veut pas prêter ses jouets...

\- Tu n'es pas un jouet, tu es ma femme, la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux et si je suis prêt à faire des compromis avec ce Carlisle pour que tu me reviennes, parce que oui c'est ce que je veux, il est inenvisageable pour moi de revoir la gueule d'Alec dans mon champ de vision.

\- Ah je vois qu'il y a de l'ambiance, s'amusa Vera heureuse comme jamais. Je sens que ça ne fais que commencer. Laissez moi vous présenter nos autres invités, Carmen et Eléazar.

Carlisle et Edward devinrent aussitôt blanc comme des morts. Apparemment l'ex femme de Carlisle et accessoirement ex compagne d'Edward, n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver dans cette situation. Donc tout était encore une fois de la faute de Vera.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda discrètement Bella à Alice ne comprenant pas tout.

\- La salope qui a brisé le cœur de mes deux frangins, répondit son amie les poings serrés.

Bella tourna son regard vers sa belle-mère en la maudissant de tout son être.

\- Rah la pute, insulta Bella en ne lâchant pas Vera du regard.

Un jour elle se promettait de lui faire avaler ses faux ongles et l'étouffer avec. En attendant elle allait devoir la jouer finement pour éviter que Edward ou Carlisle ne partent en vrille, tout en surveillant Démétri qui n'avait toujours pas digéré la remarque de sa femme.

\- J'aime les soirées animées ! S'enthousiasma Vera sous le regard désespéré de sa fille.

Bella se demanda si elle n'allait pas immédiatement simuler un malaise pour mettre fin immédiatement à ce carnage. Mais contre toute attente les deux frères firent front ensemble et partirent s'installer dans le salon en bousculant Eléazar au passage.

\- Tu me le payeras Vera, menaça Bella furieuse. Pas ce soir, ça serait trop prévisible. Mais je te ferais regretter ça.

La soirée allait être longue. Trop longue.

* * *

**I will survive... **


	12. Soirée de merde !

**Non vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien un chapitre quelques jours seulement après l'autre. C'est pour me faire pardonner de l'attente. **

**Alors bien évidemment, je trouvais que ce n'était pas encore assez compliqué, ton j'ai corsé un peu l'intrigue vous allez voir... je n'en dis pas plus. **

**Bisous à tous ! **

* * *

Bella ne cessait de taper du pied pour garder son calme. Cette soirée était un cauchemar. Le fait de constater que l'ex femme de Carlisle était sublime, n'arrangeait absolument pas son humeur. Démétri, à ses côtés ne cessait de boire, Charlie ne décrochait pas un mot et c'était très mauvais signe. Bella avait tellement la haine contre sa belle mère, son mari et cette sublime Carmen, qu'à tout moment elle pouvait exploser.

Jane les avait rejoint avec un grand sourire et l'avait perdu aussitôt qu'elle avait vu l'ambiance. Vera, elle, semblait aux anges.

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur un tournage avec Carmen..., commença Vera tous sourires.

\- On s'en fout, coupa Bella froidement.

\- C'est une actrice peu connue mais pourtant elle est vraiment remarquable, continua sa belle mère comme si de rien n'était.

\- Oh ça, pas de soucis on était au courant, quand il s'agit de jouer la comédie, madame est remarquable, cracha Carlisle sous le regard complice de son frère. Mon pauvre Eléazar, j'espère pour vous que votre compte en banque restera toujours bien remplit sinon votre femme risquerait de vous glisser entre les doigts.

\- Je ne te permets pas Carlisle, s'énerva Carmen en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Non c'est vrai que tu ne m'as pas permis grand chose, ni de me plaindre ni de récupérer la moitié de tout ce qui m'appartenait.

\- Je ne te savais pas si vénale, cracha-t-elle sous les rires mauvais des frères et sœurs Cullen. Tu n'étais jamais là, l'hôpital, il n'y avait que ça, il ne faut pas te plaindre que je sois allé voir ailleurs.

\- Isabella passait sa vie au bureau, ça ne m'a jamais empêché de lui rester fidèle et d'être son mari jusqu'au bout, défendit Démétri sous le regard surpris des autres.

\- Carlisle passait plus de temps avec votre charmante femme qui était clouée à un lit, plutôt qu'avec moi !

\- Et Isabella passait plus de temps avec mon jumeau qu'avec moi, ça ne m'a jamais empêché de l'aimer. C'était ma femme pas la sienne. C'était moi qu'elle retrouvait le soir pour dormir, c'est avec moi qu'elle partageait une maison, ses frais, sa vie. Mon jumeau était son confident, j'étais son mari. Si vous ne savez pas faire la différence ce n'est pas mon problème.

Bella posa sa main sur celle de son mari et le remercia d'un regard. Il avait conclu cette conversation sans esclandre. Elle ne l'aimait peut-être pas comme elle aurait dû, mais cet homme se révélait à elle chaque jour.

\- Et toi quelle est ton excuse, explosa enfin Charlie. Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais dit que j'étais père, de jumeau en plus ? Pourquoi me priver de tant d'années de leur vie ?

Démétri n'intervint pas dans cette conversation, lui aussi était curieux d'avoir enfin une réponse. Bella se frotta les tempes, bon sang ! Cette soirée était un enfer.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais le père, il y avait une chance sur deux..., répondit Renée en pleurs.

\- Tu crois que je vais me contenter de cette réponse ?! S'énerva le shérif. Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de faire un test ADN avec ton mari ? Non c'était juste plus pratique et plus simple que ce soit lui le père, n'est-ce pas ? Imagines tu ce que ça peut faire de voir un jeune homme arriver dans son poste de police en t'annonçant que tu es son père ? Parce que moi je peux te dire que j'ai pris 20 ans dans la gueule en un coup.

\- Je ne voulais pas Charlie, je suis vraiment désolé...

\- Ça ne me suffit pas et je ne suis pas sure que ça suffise à tes fils non plus, lança Charlie en se levant et en sortant.

\- Tout compte fais, je dois avoir de mon père parce que je suis totalement d'accord, ajouta Démétri avant de suivre le shérif.

\- Passons à table ! Se réjouit Vera en se tapant dans les mains.

\- Oh j'espère sincèrement qu'elle va s'étouffer avec l'entrée, marmonna Bella à bout de nerfs.

Même Carlisle ne semblait pas vouloir lui parler, il était froid comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu avant. Ils s'installèrent à la table de réception, pour une fois ce fut Emmett qui se mit à côté de la brune, ils mettaient le plus costaux à côté d'elle pour éviter qu'elle n'égorge sa belle mère au premier couteau apparaissant.

\- Profitons en mesdames et messieurs ce n'est pas tous jours que nous avons Jésus à notre table ! S'amusa Vera en portant un toast en direction de Bella. Morte et ressuscitée !

\- Maman ! S'indigna Rosalie n'en pouvant plus.

\- Tu sais Vera, moi on m'avait dit que tous les dinosaures avait disparu, mais au final tu es toujours là, répliqua Bella en levant son verre à son tour. C'est quoi la prochaine étape pour me faire exploser ? Mettre des fraises dans le dessert ?

Le sourire ironique de sa belle mère fit rire Bella.

\- Vraiment tu as mis des fraises dans le dessert, comprit la brune en se tenant le ventre. Mais tu as quel âge ? L'ancienne Bella acceptait peut-être tes gamineries, ce n'est pas mon cas.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Lança Vera hautaine.

\- J'hésite, entre brûler le manoir...

\- Vérifie que les habitants ne soit plus à l'intérieur, ajouta Jasper fin connaisseur.

\- Ou balancer au FISC tes comptes offshore, finit Bella le regard brillant.

Enfin le silence ! Vera n'avait tout à coup plus faim. Elle reposa son verre en s'essuyant la bouche.

\- Tu as des comptes offshore ! Cria Rosalie n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Comment peux tu te rappeler de ça toi ? grogna Vera en fusillant sa belle fille du regard. Je croyais que tu étais amnésique.

\- Il faut croire que la mémoire me revient. Ce petit tour au bureau m'a fait le plus grand bien. Si je me souviens bien, c'est en fouillant dans tes comptes pour vérifier où passer tout l'argent que je pouvais te donner que je me suis rendu compte de cette irrégularité. De plus, tu es la seule détentrice de ces comptes, la société et même Rosalie, n'ont rien avoir là dedans, donc si tu tombes, tu tombes seule.

\- D'accord très bien qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Siffla Vera en jetant sa serviette sur la table.

\- Un gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert, répondit Bella de nouveau de bonne humeur.

Emmett tapota la jambe de sa voisine avec sa main fière d'elle. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Edward qui fit signe à Bella de le suivre. Ils se levèrent donc sous les regards surpris des autres. Le plus jeune des Cullen attrapa le bras de Bella avec force et la mit loin des autres.

\- Bordel de merde ! S'énerva-t-il en s'arrachant les cheveux. Bella quand tu as des infos comme celle ci ce serait sympa de faire tourner.

\- Je ne m'en suis rappelé que maintenant et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, oui tu es flic mais bon...

\- C'est un bon mobile pour te faire disparaître, voilà en quoi ça m'intéresse ! S'énerva-t-il enfin. Elle a avoué que tu étais déjà au courant. Bella tu viens de la menacer avec ça, tu l'as peut-être déjà fait auparavant !

\- Elle est incapable de faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts !

\- Une personne capable d'ouvrir un compte offshore sans jamais se faire prendre, a la cervelle et les moyens de te faire disparaître. Prends conscience de ça.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Charlie en revenant les sourcils froncés en compagnie de Démétri.

\- Rien, une petite mise au point avec Bella, répondit Edward en retrouvant son calme.

Ce n'était pas l'avis de la brune, elle s'arracha à la poigne du policier et s'enfuit vers l'extérieur. Trop c'était trop. Elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, mais il était hors de question qu'elle s'arrête, elle avait besoin d'air. Des bras l'entourèrent de force et l'obligèrent à stopper sa course. La fatigue la submergea tout à coup et les larmes voilèrent sa vue.

\- Isa doucement tu vas te faire mal, chuchota Démétri en desserrant un peu ses bras. Calme toi.

\- J'en ai assez ! Je veux rentrer à Forks ! Pleura-t-elle de plus belle.

Son mari l'assis tranquillement dans l'herbe en continuant à la bercer.

\- Prend ton passeport et tes affaires, je réserve le jet et je t'y emmène d'ici deux heures, proposa-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Si c'était aussi simple, se désola-t-elle à bout.

\- Ça pourrait l'être, tu n'as qu'à demander et nous nous évaderons là où tu le désireras. Mon seul souhait c'est de ne plus jamais voir ces larmes sur tes joues.

Le cœur de Bella se brisa aussitôt. Elle était mariée à cet homme, il l'aimait, il la protégeait et pourtant, ce n'était pas réciproque. La brune n'arrivait pas à l'aimer de la même façon que son cœur battait pour Carlisle.

\- Je dois trouver ce qui m'est arrivé pour pouvoir avancer..., tenta-t-elle incertaine.

\- Au prix de ces larmes ? Tu n'es pas heureuse, toute cette histoire te fait du mal. Alors que tu veuilles retrouver ta mémoire je peux comprendre, mais que tu souffres pour cela me semble un peu extrême.

\- Je ne me souviens plus de toi, de nous, d'eux ! Rien ! Fit-elle cherchant à lui faire comprendre.

\- Je saurais conquérir ton cœur, je l'ai déjà fait, se défendit Démétri sûr de lui. Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire du mal pour ça. Le temps c'est tout ce qu'il te faut. Et moi j'aimerai passer mon temps avec toi, pour que tu réapprennes à me connaître. Que tu ne me vois plus comme un con prétentieux et mégalo.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai tendance à m'emporter en ce moment, je n'arrive plus...

\- A nous faire confiance, comprit aisément son mari. C'est normal, tu n'es pas programmée à faire confiance à des inconnus et c'est ce que nous sommes. Et puis ta réaction de tout à l'heure n'a fait que me ramener six ans en arrière, quand tu défendais toujours Alec. J'ai l'habitude. De toute façon, quand tu étais avec lui, c'est ma défense que tu prenais.

\- Arrêtes d'être aussi gentil avec moi, je ne le serai pas moi, lui expliqua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne t'aime pas, pas comme il faudrait. Je ne sais même pas si je t'ai déjà aimé et je trouve cela extrêmement injuste vis à vis de toi.

Démétri ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus, il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était doux et sécurisant. Tellement différent de ce qu'elle pouvait échanger avec Carlisle.

\- Ça sera injuste le jour où tu te souviendras de nous, pour l'instant c'est simplement déséquilibré, susurra-t-il en lui caressant la joue. J'ai vu ce soir que ce Carlisle avait des points faibles, ce n'est pas un dieu, je peux me battre contre un homme, pas contre un dieu. Il a ses défauts, tout comme moi. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas refouler les sentiments que tu pourrais sentir renaître pour moi sous prétexte que Carlisle a une longueur d'avance. Nous sommes des âmes sœurs, nous avons dit à notre mariage que rien ne nous séparerait, sauf la mort, or tu es toujours vivante. Je suis certain qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour nous, mais uniquement si toi aussi tu le désires. N'oublie jamais que je suis prêt à tout par amour pour toi, même partir vivre avec toi à Forks et tout abandonner ici.

Bella lui sourit tendrement mais son cœur était lourd. Comment pouvait-elle répondre à ça. C'était sincère, pur et tout droit sortir du cœur de son mari. Il l'avait attendu après autant d'année de mort présumée. Et même si certaines pouvaient trouver ça romantique, Bella trouvait ça malsain. Était-ce un manque d'objectivité ? Elle sentit une main de Démétri lui caresser la joue et l'autre les cheveux. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui tendre la main pour retourner au dîner.

\- Plus vite on en aura fini, plus vite tu rentreras, sourit-il réaliste.

\- Elle a prévu un gâteau aux fraises pour le dessert juste pour m'emmerder, lui expliqua-t-elle parce qu'il avait loupé ce moment.

\- Et Alec n'est même pas là pour les manger, lança-t-il gentiment pour la première fois en parlant de son jumeau. A chaque fois on lui refourguait nos fraises, je déteste ça aussi. Toi c'est la texture, moi c'est le goût. Il paraît qu'à ton dernier anniversaire, il t'en avait fait un au chocolat, c'est Rose qui me l'a dit...

Plus il parlait, plus une information cruciale remonta à l'esprit de Bella. Son froncement de sourcils dut alerter son mari, parce qu'il arrêta aussitôt de parler.

\- Quoi ? L'interrogea-t-il inquiet.

\- J'en ai pour deux secondes, tu permets, s'énerva-t-elle en composant un numéro de téléphone sur son portable.

Elle attendit quelques sonneries avant d'entendre la voix de la personne qu'elle attendait.

\- Salut ma belle, c'est pour me hurler dessus que tu m'appelles, juste pour savoir si je dois commencer à filtrer tes appels.

\- Alec tu es un homme mort si tu ne me dis pas la vérité. Pourquoi, la première fois que l'on s'est vu, à l'appartement, tu nous as dit que tu étais parti de New-York un mois avant mon accident. Que tu n'y étais jamais revenu, alors que j'ai des preuves que tu étais là pour mon anniversaire. Répond !

Elle entendit le souffle d'Alexandre, puis vit le regard fier de Démétri, il devait être heureux que son jumeau se fasse tirer les oreilles. Bella préféra s'éloigner de lui, certaines conversations devaient rester discrètes. Son mari ne s'en vexa pas, il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu retournes à New-York, je suis prêt à tous les mensonges pour que tu n'y restes pas, avoua-t-il doucement. Même ceux par omission. Je suis parti à la recherche de Charlie un mois avant ta disparition, alors oui je suis revenu la semaine de ton anniversaire, pour une dernière tentative.

\- Dernière tentative de quoi ! Cria-t-elle en tapant du pied.

\- Je t'ai proposé de me suivre à Forks, je t'ai mis un ultimatum, avoua enfin Alec. C'était eux ou moi. J'ai tenté le tout pour le tout pour que tu quittes cette ville de merde. Et depuis que je sais ce qui t'es arrivé, à Seattle, je n'arrive pas à me retirer de la tête que peut-être... peut-être que tu me rejoignais. Dans ce cas tout serait de ma faute et ça je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner...

\- Mais pourquoi je t'aurais choisi bon sang, ça n'a aucun sens ! Toute ma famille était ici, mon mari...

\- Nous étions amant depuis deux mois Bella, avoua enfin Alec.

La brune en perdit la parole. Oh putain de merde ! Se dit-elle en fermant les yeux. Comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué.

\- Tu n'es jamais venue me rejoindre, alors j'ai cru à tord que tu ne m'aimais pas assez pour vivre avec moi et je t'en ai voulu. Ce collier que tu portes encore aujourd'hui, c'était censé être ta réponse, si tu le portais, alors tu me suivais, dans le cas contraire, je savais à quoi m'en tenir. Quand tu as compris ce qu'il signifiait, tu l'as enlevé, me promettant que tu allais y réfléchir. Ces deux mois ont été les plus beaux et les plus douloureux de ma vie. Parce que j'ai vu dans ton regard ton amour pour moi, ton envie de liberté mais j'ai aussi vu ton indécision, tes doutes. Tu sais à quel point c'est dur d'attendre quelqu'un qui t'aime, mais pas assez pour tout quitter.

\- Qui était au courant ? Demanda-t-elle la gorge serrée.

\- Angela, uniquement Angela. Je suis désolé Bella...

\- Tu sais le temps que tu nous as fait perdre ? Cracha-t-elle furieuse contre lui et contre elle. Putain tout le monde m'avait certifié que je n'étais pas le genre à tromper mon mari.

\- Ils ne te connaissent pas, la vraie toi, celle qui avait besoin de vivre. Tu implosais. Alors soit tu continuais à souffrir en silence, mais sans moi. Soit tu me suivais en laissant tout derrière toi.

\- Comment puis-je être sûre que tu ne me mens pas encore ?

\- J'ai tout à perdre à t'annoncer ça. C'est moi qui vais passer pour l'amant jaloux qui aurait pu tenter de te tuer par vengeance de ne pas l'avoir choisi. Si tu ne me crois pas va voir Angela.

\- Je hais cette vie, grogna-t-elle en se massant les tempes. Pourquoi après tant d'années d'amitié j'ai cédée ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu as eu un déclic, à un moment, je ne saurais te dire quand. Mais un soir où tu étais plus triste que d'autre, je t'ai juste dit de me laisser t'aimer comme tu le méritais et tu m'as laissé faire. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, moi même je n'en sais rien.

\- Est-ce que je dois encore savoir des informations capitales où tu penses avoir épuisé ton stock, le réprimanda Bella en colère.

\- Tu as ouvert un compte dont je suis le seul bénéficiaire, lâcha-t-il enfin. Je n'y ai jamais touché, je ne sais même pas combien il y a dessus. C'était inconcevable pour moi de prendre cet argent. Je ne sais pas d'où il vient je n'ai jamais voulu le savoir. Tu vérifieras avec Alistair, mais je pense que personne en dehors de moi ne connaît l'existence de ce compte. Dernier truc, je sais que tu vas trouver ça pathétique mais ma fille s'appelle Sarah parce que tu adorais ce prénom.

\- Bon sang Alec, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant dans l'herbe. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que ce genre d'info est importante.

\- Non ce genre d'info ne fait que te retenir plus longtemps auprès de ceux qui on fait de ta vie un enfer. Mon seul objectif c'est que tu reviennes ici le plus vite possible, même si pour ça tu ne trouves jamais la vérité.

\- C'est vraiment très con ! Tu es vraiment très con !

\- Mon amour pour toi c'est peut être fanée avec les années mais pas mon amitié, jamais, tu entends, jamais je ne te laisserai reprendre cette vie, même si je dois te kidnapper pour ça ! Tu es heureuse à Forks, avec le plus beau sourire que je t'ai vu faire de ta vie. Tu aimes Carlisle, il t'aime aussi. Jasper est ton meilleur ami et vous vous adorez. Toute cette famille t'a adoptée et tu vis enfin ! Pour moi c'est ça la vérité qu'il te faut, peu m'importe ce qui a pu se passer. Tu n'aurais jamais du retourner à New-York.

\- Il y a une personne qui a cherché à me tuer et tu voudrais que je ne fasse rien ? S'indigna-t-elle n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Non ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a un meurtrier en liberté qui croit depuis 6 ans qu'il a réussit son coup et toi tu ne fais que confirmer le fait que ce n'est pas le cas. En retournant dans ce repère de serpent, tu n'as fait que dire à ce meurtrier qu'il n'avait plus qu'à recommencer parce qu'il avait raté son coup.

\- Oh Alec..., soupira-t-elle à nouveau en comprenant qu'il était juste inquiet pour elle. Je hais le mensonge et tu dois le savoir mieux que personne si tu me connais si bien. Alors je comprends que tu veuilles me protéger, mais comprend aussi que j'ai besoin de toutes les informations possibles pour m'en sortir le plus vite possible.

\- Je t'aimais, j'étais prêt à tout pour toi et pourtant je n'ai jamais su si c'était réciproque. Alors un jour, tu m'as demandé si tu avais été amoureuse de moi et je t'ai dit de me prévenir quand ça te reviendrais. Peut-être ne le saurais-je jamais. Mais au fond je garderais toujours à l'esprit que tu ne portais rien d'autre que mon collier sur toi quand tu as eu cet accident. Je te protégerai quoiqu'il arrive. Tu es et tu resteras mon premier amour, c'est la seule chose que je partage avec mon jumeau.

\- Tu es bien certain qu'il n'était pas au courant ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard furtif à son mari qui l'attendait un petit peu plus loin.

\- Je ne lui ai jamais dit et pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait, admit Alec en riant nerveusement. Il n'y a que toi pour savoir s'il était au courant, parce que tu aurais été la seule à pouvoir lui dire.

\- Quelle joie d'être amnésique, grogna la brune en se relevant. Dans tous les cas il était à l'autre bout du pays lorsque j'ai eu mon accident.

\- Il t'aime trop pour te faire le moindre mal, je le déteste mais pas au point de penser que c'est un meurtrier. En plus il n'aurait pas pu survivre avec cette culpabilité.

\- Ça me rassure tout ça, il n'y a pas à dire...

\- Rentre, proposa Alec moqueur.

\- Promis en rentrant je te botte le cul, menaça-t-elle en imaginant déjà la scène.

\- J'attends ça avec impatience. Bella, rassure moi, je t'ai caché des info, d'accord, mais tu ne me soupçonnes pas ?

Devait-elle lui dire la vérité ? Il venait de lui avouer qu'ils avaient été amant pendant deux mois. Ce qui n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

\- Le tueur laisse rarement un indice aussi évident autour du cou de sa victime. Alors aussi stupide que ce soit, même si tu es con, cachottier et bougrement menteur, tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance, répondit-elle sincèrement.

Aussi étrange que ça pouvait paraître c'était la vérité. Elle ne se sentait pas en danger avec Alec. Pas une seule seconde. Mais elle avait très envie de lui coller son poing dans le gueule pour lui faire entendre raison.

\- Je ne suis pas mon jumeau Bella, je ne t'ai pas attendu, s'excusa-t-il le cœur lourd. Peut-être est-il plus digne de ton amour que je ne l'ai été.

\- Non toi tu as eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas attendre une morte. Et puis tu étais en colère, parce que tu pensais que je ne t'avais pas choisi, ce qui est peut être le cas. La haine est un bon remède à l'amour.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Ne le sois pas, pas pour ça dans tous les cas. Par contre fais moi l'effort de m'envoyer le numéro du compte bancaire que je transmette cette info à Edward avant qu'il ne dise que je cache encore des trucs.

\- Vraiment qu'est-ce que tu lui avais caché ? S'amusa Alec retrouvant un peu le sourire.

\- Les comptes off-shore de ma belle mère. Selon lui c'est une bonne raison de vouloir ma mort.

\- Il n'a pas tort, surtout que Vera est vraiment une manipulatrice hors paire. Fais gaffe à toi. Au fait merci pour Jane, ça m'a fait plaisir de l'entendre.

\- C'est elle que tu dois remercier, c'est elle qui voulait de tes nouvelles.

\- Isabella, tu vas attraper froid si tu restes encore longtemps dehors, s'inquiéta Démétri un peu plus loin.

\- J'arrive, répondit la brune en lui faisant signe.

\- Monsieur Parfait s'impatiente à ce que je vois, il trouve certainement que tu ne cries pas assez sur moi à son goût.

\- Ça peut toujours s'arranger espèce d'abruti ! Cria-t-elle pour faire semblant. Allez bonne soirée Alec et j'espère vraiment pour ton matricule que tu n'as plus de cadavre dans les placards sinon je te castre en rentrant.

\- Ça marche, appelle moi souvent s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas rassuré de te savoir là bas.

\- J'ai trois chirurgiens, deux flics, un avocat, un pompier et deux gardes du corps pour veiller sur moi. Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir.

\- Si tu le dis. Et puis tu peux m'appeler même si c'est pour me crier dessus, après tout je l'ai mérité.

\- Effectivement ! Affirma-t-elle avant de raccrocher. Ce type va me rendre dingue.

\- Alors quelle était son excuse cette fois ci ? Demanda Démétri en voyant que Bella était irritée malgré tout.

\- C'est un menteur compulsif qui a peur pour mes fesses et ne voulait pas que je revienne ici, éluda-t-elle tranquillement.

\- Et c'est moi l'égoïste prétentieux, elle est bien bonne celle là.

Ils rejoignirent donc le repas où tout le monde semblait les attendre. Bella se tourna aussitôt vers Carlisle cherchant à savoir s'il allait bien, mais il semblait crispé et fuyait son regard. Quel était le problème ? Son ex-femme, ou le fait qu'elle venait de passer un bon bout de temps dehors avec son mari ?

\- Vous avez loupé le plat principal, quel dommage ! Se moqua Vera en haussant les épaules.

Bella ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient restés aussi longtemps dehors.

\- Est-ce que tu as trouvé un gâteau au chocolat au moins, répondit la brune cherchant à détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

\- Notre cuisinière n'a pas changé depuis ton enfance, je devais bien m'attendre à ce qu'elle en prépare un dans mon dos en sachant que tu n'aimais pas la fraise, répliqua sa belle-mère dépitée.

Lorsque le dessert fut servit, Bella n'arrêta pas de se rappeler ce qu'Alec lui avait avoué et l'appétit l'abandonna aussitôt. Au final, elle était bel et bien le genre de femme à tromper son mari, avec son frère jumeau de surplus. Quel horreur !

\- Tu vas bien Bella ? Demanda discrètement Alice inquiète. Tu es vraiment très blanche.

\- Je hais cette soirée, je hais la sublime ex-femme de ton frère, je hais ma belle mère et par la même occasion, je suis en train de me haïr moi même. Donc il est plus que temps que l'on rentre.

Alice lui attrapa la main gentiment, la soutenant en silence. L'ambiance à la table était vraiment inconfortable, sauf peut-être pour Vera.

\- Et toi Edward, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Demanda Carmen en essayant d'être polie.

\- Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de me parler et si tu cherches l'homme le plus riche de la table, demande à Jasper, il est milliardaire.

\- Ah non c'est bon je viens seulement de me débarrasser d'une femme vénale légèrement pyromane sur les bords, donc laisse moi en dehors de tout ça.

\- Bon chéri je crois qu'il est temps que nous y allions, lança Carmen vexée en se levant. Vera ce fut une soirée...intéressante mais je pense que la prochaine fois je ne viendrais pas. Bonne fin de soirée tout le monde.

Bella se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu la voix d'Eléazar le pauvre.

\- Ça veut dire que je peux enfin me barrer sans que ça fasse malpoli, lança la brune en jetant sa serviette sur la table. Merveilleux ! Allez c'est parti.

Celle qui était à plaindre là dedans, c'était Rosalie. Elle avait bien essayé de faire en sorte que sa sœur et sa mère s'entende mais c'était peine perdue. Une fois que Bella eut lancé la cadence, tous les autres la suivirent. Le retour à l'appartement se fit dans le silence. Personne n'avait vraiment envie de commenter ce massacre. A peine eut-elle mit un pied dans leur logement, que Bella jeta son manteau et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour se ronger les ongles. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se torturer plus longtemps que Carlisle entra à son tour en claquant la porte.

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire, lança-t-il en colère.

Bella se retourna les sourcils froncés. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas passer tes nerfs sur moi parce que tu ne l'as pas fait sur Carmen. Ou bien me faire une crise de jalousie parce que c'est Démétri qui est venu me consoler parce que ton frère y a été un peu trop fort ?

\- Il t'a embrassé, cracha Carlisle dégoutté. Deux fois. Et tu ne t'es pas reculée une seule fois. Pas un mouvement. Je suis quoi pour toi au juste ?

\- Non elle n'est pas là la question, s'énerva Bella en partant en live. Non la vraie question c'est je suis quoi moi ? Parce que je t'aime et je laisse mon mari m'embrasser par pitié. Mais le pire dans tous ça, c'est que je suis une salope sans nom et que je ne m'en rappelle même pas !

\- Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis ! Hurla-t-il perdant patience.

\- Selon Alec nous étions amant deux mois avant que je ne disparaisse. Je suis donc une femme qui trompe son mari. Et je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à me regarder dans le miroir.

Carlisle la fixa un moment interloqué, puis se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- Génial. J'avais déjà des difficultés à faire face à un frère, voilà que le deuxième s'ajoute à l'équation, vociféra Carlisle à bout de nerf. C'était vraiment la pire soirée de ma vie.

\- Et tu crois que c'était la meilleure pour moi. Tu veux faire la gueule, vas-y. Par contre soit assez gentil de garder cette information pour toi pour l'instant. J'ai déjà bien assez à gérer sans que ce truc revienne aux oreilles de Démétri.

\- Comme tu voudras, après tout c'est toi qui décide. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble de toute manière, alors tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux...

\- Sors d'ici avant d'aggraver ton cas et de regretter demain tes paroles de ce soir, le prévint Bella réaliste.

Carlisle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, la porte raisonna dans la tête de Bella pendant un bon bout de temps après son départ. Elle n'arrivait même plus à pleurer, tellement elle était sonnée. La brune attrapa son collier, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle réfléchissait, puis elle se rappela soudain ce qu'il signifiait et le relâcha comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Soirée de merde !

* * *

**De mon point de vue je trouve ça très drôle. J'imagine déjà la tête de ma soeur qui va me faire: non mais genre t'a osé ! Bah ouais je suis comme ça moi, je partage avec vous. Bisous !  
**


	13. Se battre

**Bien j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne c'est que vous allez adorer ce chapitre, la mauvaise c'est que vous allez me buter à la fin de ce chapitre ( je commence à avoir l'habitude ). Bon sinon vous avez vu, je suis motivée là, je vous poste plein de chapitre, pourvu que ça dure ! **

**Emelyne: alors si tu n'as pas continué cette fic c'est peut être parce que je suis super lente à poster et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Mais je suis contente que tu sois de retour, j'espère aussi que la suite de l'intrigue te plaira tout autant. Bisous. **

**ninie: oui ne t'en fais pas c'est bien une Bella/Carlisle, tu n'as qu'à t'inquiéter avec moi c'est quand je met un troisième nom. Il reste quand même quelques chapitres avant l'épilogue, donc pas de spoil. Bisous !**

**Nina: c'est vrai qu'Alec à tendance à ne jamais dire la totalité de ce qu'il sait. Bella est dans une situation difficile, alors soit elle arrivera à y faire face par amour pour Carlisle, soit elle baissera les bras et là... Tu penses qu'il y a beaucoup de pistes à explorer et bien laisse moi te dire qu'à la fin de ce chapitre tu vas en découvrir une nouvelle. Bisous. **

**Allez bonne lecture tout le monde. Gros bisous !**

* * *

Edward et Jasper ouvrirent la porte de la chambre de Carlisle et tentèrent de la fermer avant qu'Alice ne les rejoigne mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Bon sang c'est un vrai ninja cette fille, chuchota Jasper en abandonnant la partie.

\- Que faites vous tous là ? Grogna Carlisle sortant de sa lecture.

\- Oh toi c'est bon, si ce n'est pas pour dire un truc intelligent que tu parles, tu ferais mieux de te taire, le rembarra sa sœur furieuse.

\- Je t'avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui en parler, lança Jasper à Edward en voyant la tête d'incompréhension de Carlisle.

\- Lui parler de quoi ? S'inquiéta aussitôt le docteur en les foudroyant du regard.

\- De ton comportement d'un ado de 15 ans vis à vis de Bella. De votre dispute de la semaine dernière ! Cria Alice en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Je comprend mieux pourquoi elle est aussi taciturne depuis une semaine. On dirait un zombie.

\- Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, se renfrogna son frère.

\- Si c'est de ta faute, l'accusa Edward en croisant les bras. Tu étais en colère contre Carmen et tu t'es vengé sur Bella. C'est minable.

\- Elle a embrassé Démétri ! Deux fois ! S'énerva Carlisle en jetant son livre à l'autre bout du lit.

\- Je sais j'ai entendu votre dispute, j'étais seul devant la chambre et je voulais m'excuser auprès de Bella pour mon attitude, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Tu as été dur avec elle et injuste.

\- J'ai été...et moi là dedans on y pense ?

\- Elle est perdue et tu le sais parce que c'est à toi qu'elle se confie le plus, lui reprocha Jasper cherchant à lui faire comprendre. Tu es sans cesse là, à lui dire qu'il faut qu'elle fasse face à son passé. Tu devais bien te douter que ça pouvait arriver. L'important n'est pas de savoir si elle l'a embrassé oui ou non, c'est de savoir si elle a ressenti quelque chose. Alors oui, étant un homme jaloux, je peux très bien comprendre que ce ne soit pas facile de faire taire ce sentiment, mais parfois il faut faire des efforts.

\- Elle t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait, continua Edward enfonçant le clou. Elle te l'a dit et elle a ajouté qu'elle s'était laissé faire par pitié. Bella est une amnésique qui doit faire des choix entre deux vies, elle a le droit de douter, tu es médecin, tu devrais le savoir.

\- J'essaye de m'excuser depuis plusieurs jours, confia Carlisle en détournant le regard.

\- Et bien tu n'essayes pas assez ! Se fâcha encore plus Alice en le secouant. Non mais c'est quoi cette lavette. Faut tout t'apprendre toi. Tu crois que c'est ça dont à besoin Bella. Je te rappelle que ton adversaire c'est Démétri et que niveau motivation il est au top. Tu es un Cullen bordel !

\- Alice c'est bon, il a comprit, tenta de la canaliser Edward.

\- Il y a plutôt intérêt sinon je reviens dans une demi-heure et je l'achève, siffla-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre furieuse.

Edward et Jasper se regardèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps. Carlisle ne semblait pas dans son assiette, son frère fit signe à Jasper de les laisser seul. Il était temps qu'il discute sérieusement. Edward le rejoignit sur le lit en lui mettant une claque dans le dos.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas simple. Ni pour elle, ni pour toi. Mais si tu abandonnes au premier obstacle, c'est que tu n'es pas digne d'elle. Bon sang Carlisle, elle venait juste d'apprendre qu'elle avait eu une relation avec Alec et que ça foutait encore plus le bordel dans ses sentiments déjà chaotiques. Tu en as remis une couche derrière. Alors je ne suis pas très bon avec le tact mais toi tu es le champion du monde.

\- Tu veux me pourrir encore plus ma journée. Déjà l'idée de la savoir avec Démétri me soulève le cœur, mais avec Alec ça me l'arrache, avoua Carlisle en se frottant la nuque.

\- Je ne vois pas où se trouve la différence entre les deux, ajouta son frère en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je déteste Démétri et même si je ne le montre pas, j'apprécie Alec. Bella lui fait confiance.

\- Oui ce n'est peut être pas sa meilleure décision, ce type est un vrai mytho.

\- Mais Bella tiens plus à lui qu'à son mari. Face à Démétri, j'avais encore une chance mais contre Alec... elle lui cède tout. Bella ne s'en rend pas compte mais elle lui pardonne tous ses mensonges, elle lui parle franchement et elle se confie aussi à lui.

\- Comme l'ancienne Bella l'a toujours fait, tenta de le rassurer Edward. Est-ce que tu crois que ça veut dire qu'elle l'aime, parce que si c'est le cas, inquiète toi également de Jasper. C'est exactement la relation qu'ils ont tous les deux.

\- Dès que je m'approche elle fuit à toute vitesse, confia Carlisle en faisant la moue.

\- Bloque la dans un coin. On a rien sans rien et Alice n'a pas tort sur un point. Démétri est plus que motivé. Il l'a emmené tous les soirs de la semaine au restaurant.

\- Je sais, grogna son frère. Ça me rend dingue.

\- Et tu penses sincèrement que c'est en restant ici que tu arriveras à te faire entendre ?

\- J'ai déjà vécu un chagrin d'amour Edward, je ne veux pas subir à nouveau cette souffrance.

\- Alors tu vas abandonner parce que tu as peur de la perdre ? C'est pas l'âme d'un combattant ça. Pourtant c'est ce que Bella est. Elle se bat chaque soir pour faire comprendre à Démétri que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. Bella se sent coupable vis à vis de lui depuis qu'elle a apprit sa liaison avec Alec. C'est pour ça qu'elle accepte ses rendez-vous. Elle t'aime, elle te l'a dit, tu as perdu espoir en l'amour, ce que je comprend aisément, mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il n'y en a plus du tout. Si tu ne te bats pas pour elle, alors n'espère pas qu'elle se batte pour toi.

Edward se leva et remis une tape dans le dos de son frère pour l'encourager.

\- Alice a comploté pour que l'on soit tous dehors pendant toute la soirée, en dehors de vous deux. Démétri, Rosalie et Jane ont des dîners d'affaires. Donc normalement vous ne serez que tous les deux. Trouve un moyen de t'expliquer avec elle, sinon je pense que notre très chère sœur va te crucifier.

Carlisle afficha son premier sourire de la semaine. Edward avait raison, il ne fallait pas baisser les bras au premier obstacle, sinon il ne méritait pas Bella. Elle était devenue son rayon de soleil, elle faisait battre son cœur et il était hors de question que ça cesse.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la façon de s'y prendre, il entendit le troupeau quitter l'appartement. Carlisle respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et rejoignit le salon. Bella s'y trouvait, regardant la porte d'entrée en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait certainement pas pourquoi ils l'avaient tous laissé seule. Les épaules de la brune s'affaissèrent et elle se retourna dépitée avant de tomber sur le regard de Carlisle.

\- Toi aussi ils t'ont abandonné, souffla-t-elle en tournant les talons pour retourner dans sa chambre.

\- Bella est-ce qu'on peut parler s'il te plaît, demanda Carlisle en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Je suis un peu fatiguée là, alors une autre fois d'accord, répondit-elle en fuyant encore plus vite.

Le docteur ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, pas cette fois ci. Il la pourchassa jusqu'à sa chambre et l'empêcha de s'enfermer à l'intérieur. Carlisle attrapa les épaules de la brune et la retourna. Il remarqua aussitôt les larmes naissantes au coin de ses yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas du genre à fuir devant la difficulté Bella. Alors regarde moi.

\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre me dire que je suis une horrible personne qui mériterait d'être seule pour le restant de ses jours parce que je ne suis pas fidèle...

\- Stop ! Ça suffit ! La situation était différente, ce n'est pas à moi de la juger.

\- En quoi est-ce différent de ce que Carmen à fait ? Demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes traîtresses.

\- Carmen ne manquait de rien, toi tu manquais de vie. Tu avais besoin de partir et la seule option que tu es trouvé c'était Alec. Je ne connais pas les détails et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir les connaître. Mais ce que tu étais il y a six ans n'a plus lieu d'être. Crois tu que tu sois encore la même personne ?

Elle lui fit non de la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de cette manière, j'étais juste en colère et extrêmement jaloux, avoua enfin Carlisle en relevant son menton. Je n'ai même pas entendu les mots qui comptait tellement j'étais furieux contre ceux qui ne comptait pas.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, marmonna-t-elle en cherchant à fuir à nouveau.

\- Et ce n'est pas mon but non plus, la rattrapa-t-il en entrant dans la chambre et en bloquant la brune contre elle. J'ai été un connard fini sur cette histoire c'est vrai. Mais je t'aime également et si je veux que tu me crois, il va falloir que je me bouge pour ça.

\- Je suis une vraie girouette apparemment et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de recommandable niveau sentiment, il vaudrait mieux que tu abandonnes tout de suite.

\- C'est le côté blessé de toi qui parle là. Est-ce que tu as ressenti quelque chose quand Démétri t'a embrassé ?

\- Un sentiment de faiblesse et de pitié, je n'arrivais pas à le repousser de peur de le blesser, admit-elle honnêtement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand Alec a avoué qu'il t'avais aimé et que vous aviez été ensemble ?

\- De la culpabilité, répondit Bella les lèvres tremblantes.

Carlisle laissa échapper un petit sourire victorieux qui n'échappa pas à la brune.

\- Ça n'a rien de drôle, se fâcha-t-elle fatiguée.

\- Non en effet, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureux d'entendre ça. Je trouve qu'Alec est un adversaire bien plus redoutable que Démétri, parce que vous avez déjà une grande complicité. Tu lui pardonnes tout...

\- C'est faux ! Intervint-elle avant d'y réfléchir sérieusement et de soupirer. Bon d'accord c'est vrai. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Pourtant c'est celui sur lequel je crie le plus.

\- Certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas. Je t'aime Bella. Tu es belle, intelligente et tu m'envoûtes un peu plus chaque jour.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir attendu une semaine pour venir me le dire ?!

\- Parce que j'avais besoin d'un coup de pied aux fesses qu'Edward et Alice se sont fait un plaisir de me donner. Quand j'ai vu Carmen je me suis retrouvé devant toutes mes incertitudes. Et je comprend mieux ce que tu peux ressentir tous les jours. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Bella se jeta dans ses bras et sembla respirer librement pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Carlisle attrapa son visage et fondit sur ses lèvres avec avidité. Bella répondit à son baiser avec passion, il lui avait tellement manqué. Carlisle n'arriva plus à se contrôler et la souleva légèrement pour l'emmener jusqu'au lit, où il l'allongea.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Bella à bout de souffle alors qu'il embrassait son cou.

\- Tu m'aimes ? Susurra-t-il à son oreille sensuellement.

\- Oui, je te l'ai dit !

\- Je t'aime aussi et j'en ai plus qu'assez de la jouer à la loyale, avoua-t-il en passant une main sous le tee-shirt de la brune.

Bella sentit la chaleur de son corps augmenter aussitôt et même si c'était plus qu'agréable, elle repoussa légèrement son docteur préféré.

\- Tu ne fais pas ça par pitié, parce que tu sais que j'en ai envie depuis longtemps et que tu te sens redevable de quelque chose...

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avec ardeur, la laissant pantoise lorsqu'il en eut fini.

\- Je meurs d'envie de te faire l'amour depuis des mois, chuchota-t-il la voix rauque. J'estime que nous avons donné assez d'espace à Démétri pour faire ses preuves. Tu ne l'aimes pas et je ne suis pas prêt à te partager, peu importe le jumeau. Alors si nous le faisons, chose dont j'ai extrêmement envie, non par pitié, mais par pur désir, ça voudra dire à mes yeux que tu m'as choisi. Que j'aurais le droit de faire mes crises de jalousie mais que j'aurais aussi le droit de t'aimer du matin au soir et de te faire l'amour quand tu en auras envie. Parce que moi c'est ce que je veux. Tu m'as prouvé que ton passé était ton passé, moi ce que je veux c'est un avenir, un avenir que je ne vois pas sans toi.

Ce fut au tour de la brune de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Rien n'aurait pu la rendre plus heureuse que ça. Bella était tiraillée entre son passé et son présent, et elle ne rêvait que de faire une croix sur tout ce qui faisait d'elle le requin des affaires. Alors non, elle n'abandonnait pas l'idée de trouver le coupable, mais elle abandonnait l'idée de retrouver la mémoire ici. Si tout devait lui revenir un jour, alors tant mieux. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas et bien elle vivrait heureuse, avec Carlisle. Parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle désirait.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, avoua-t-il en la caressant avec avidité. Ta peau, ton odeur. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu ais peur de me parler.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es impressionnant lorsque tu es en colère.

\- Oui mais toi tu n'es pas impressionnable, se moqua-t-il en déposant des baisers dans son cou. Tu as été assez intelligente pour me dire de me taire et d'aller passer ma colère ailleurs. Ce qui fait de toi la plus futée de nous deux.

\- Tais toi un peu, nous avons un bon moment à passer.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Bella ne s'inquiéta même pas du retour possible des autres. A cet instant elle avait oublié tout ce qui pouvait les entourer. Se mettant à califourchon sur le docteur, elle retira son tee-shirt, dévoilant un soutien gorge en dentelle qui fit grogner Carlisle. Il caressa la poitrine de la brune avec vénération avant de l'embrasser. Bella ferma les yeux sous la sensation. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ses anciens ébats et au final, ce n'était pas plus mal. Si elle voulait recommencer une nouvelle vie, autant ne jamais se souvenir de ses moments avec l'un des jumeaux.

Carlisle attrapa ses longs cheveux et après un coup de rein habile, il la retourna pour la surplomber. Retirant à son tour son tee-shirt, il continua son exploration. Bella jurait que si Emmett les interrompait, elle le brûlerait elle même.

\- Tu as conscience que tu risques d'avoir du pain sur la planche, lança-t-elle essoufflée. Je suis celle de nous deux qui à le plus d'année de chasteté.

\- Il est temps de remédier à ça, sourit-il en déboutonnant le jean de la brune. Si nous avons tous les deux des besoins sensuelles à combler, j'espère pour une fois qu'Alice arrivera à retenir tout le monde dehors pour un bon bout de temps.

L'habilité avec laquelle il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son intimité surpris Bella lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts. La sensation était agréable et vraiment grisante et le sourire satisfait de Carlisle ne fit que pousser la brune à aller plus loin. Il titilla cet endroit si sensible qui la fit gémir de contentement. Aux yeux de Bella, c'était tout à fait inacceptable qu'elle en profite seule. Après avoir bataillé pour reprendre le contrôle, elle réussit enfin à mettre son docteur préféré à nu et apprécier tout ce qu'il pouvait lui cacher.

\- Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là ou je vais te bouffer, prévint-il sérieusement.

Le sourire arrogant de Bella brisa toutes les barrières de Carlisle qui l'allongea sur le lit en lui enlevant rapidement son jean et en lui arrachant presque son dernier rempart.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi, tu es peux être le requin des affaires en dehors d'ici, mais dans le lit, c'est moi qui ait le contrôle, prévint-il en enfonçant ses doigts en elle.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons, répliqua-t-elle en attrapant son érection. Être dominée ne me dérange pas, tant que c'est bien fait.

Carlisle s'éloigna en souriant sous le regard surpris de Bella. Il partit, nu de la chambre et se dirigea à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Il se contenta d'ouvrir la table de chevet d'Emmett. Des préservatifs ! Bien sûr en cas de besoin c'était Emmett ou Alice qu'il fallait aller voir. Quand il revint, Carlisle vit bien le regard inquiet de Bella qui croyait certainement qu'il avait changé d'avis. Mais avec un sourire supérieur, il lui montra le sachet.

\- Je t'aime, mais je pense que tu as déjà assez de soucis pour ne pas ajouter un bébé à la liste, se moqua-t-il en secouant le sachet.

Comme pour le punir de ne lui avoir rien dit, Bella se releva et lui arracha le sachet des mains. Elle l'ouvrit trop lentement au goût de Carlisle qui commençait vraiment à ne plus pouvoir tenir. Lorsque Bella déroula le préservatif sur son érection, il laissa échapper un gémissement. Elle était en train de se venger. Il ferma la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied rageur et se jeta sur la brune. A peine eurent-ils touché le lit, que Carlisle s'enfonça en elle avec bonheur. Le cri de Bella ne passa pas inaperçu, heureusement personne d'autre qu'eux n'était là.

Ils avaient oubliés l'un et l'autre à quel point ça pouvait être bon. Bella pressa ses mains dans le dos du docteur.

\- Te t'arrête pas je t'en supplie.

Carlisle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il continua plus lentement son entrée, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas forcément était très doux. Mais Bella ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, même si c'était bon elle sentait qu'il se retenait. Alors elle choppa fermement les fesses de Carlisle et lui lança un regard lascif.

\- Enclenche la deuxième ou je te viole, le menaça-t-elle le faisant sourire.

Par la suite Bella ne trouva plus les mots pour parler, Carlisle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Effectivement, elle était prête à lui laisser le contrôle aussi souvent qu'il le désirait si c'était pour la faire grimper au rideau de cette manière.

Lorsque les autres rentrèrent, Bella et Carlisle était assis bien gentiment dans le canapé devant un livre. Comme si de rien n'était. Pendant quelques secondes, Bella se demanda si c'était écrit sur son front qu'elle avait prit un pied d'enfer dans son lit, puis dans la douche, puis encore dans le lit... Quoi ? Ils avaient beaucoup de tensions sexuelles à évacuer.

\- Vous avez pu parler, s'enquit Alice en les foudroyant du regard.

Les autres se tenaient bien à une certaine distance de sécurité. Carlisle se tourna vers elle, le visage serein.

\- Oui en effet, nous avons discuté et approfondit les choses, répondit-il calmement.

\- C'est quoi ce sourire en coin Bella, s'énerva Alice suspicieuse.

\- J'adore la façon dont ton frère aborde le fait de m'avoir séquestrée dans ma chambre pour me faire entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

Carlisle tourna son sourire vengeur vers elle. Oui il n'avait pas choisi le bon mot, mais était-il nécessaire qu'ils restent discret ?

\- Bien ! Très bien ! Ça veut dire que je ne m'époumone pas pour rien, merci Seigneur. Alors vous être réconcilié.

\- Ça pour sur, lança la brune avec un sourire énigmatique.

Carlisle lança un regard qui en disait long à sa voisine. Edward et Jasper se fixèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes étrange tous les deux, vous êtes sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta Alice croyant qu'ils faisaient semblant de bien s'entendre pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Tout va pour le mieux, ne t'en fais pas. Nous avons aplanit les choses et étrangement je me sens vachement mieux à présent, confia Bella essayant de retenir son sourire.

\- Moi aussi je vais vachement mieux, je me sens comme libéré d'un poids, ajouta Carlisle avant de recevoir une claque discrète de son amante qui cherchait à garder son sérieux.

Alice fronça les sourcils, n'arrivant pas à s'enlever de la tête qu'ils étaient bizarres. Tout le monde retourna donc à son activité. Emmett passa devant eux en plissant les yeux. Il avait un don inné pour sentir le sexe celui là. Après une petite grimace, il les laissa tranquille. Carlisle et Belle échangèrent un regard complice, ils n'avaient pas spécifiquement précisé s'ils le diraient aux autres ou non. Mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps, puisque Emmett revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un air fier de lui et un regard lubrique.

\- Je sais ce que vous avez fait bande de petits cochons, s'écria-t-il faisant revenir tout le monde dans le salon.

\- Vraiment, sourit Carlisle sachant très bien qu'il savait.

\- Si tu ne veux pas te faire chopper évite de venir piocher dans mes préservatifs !

\- Au moins on se protège, répliqua Bella en replongeant son nez dans son bouquin.

Alice revint en courant et en les dévisageant, cherchant le moindre indice qui confirmerait les soupçons. Le regard brillant de Bella et le sourire en coin de son frère furent assez pour elle.

\- Ah oui quand je te dis de foncer, tu prend ça au pied de la lettre, lança Alice choquée.

\- Non sans rire, vous avez vraiment... tous les deux ? Les interrogea Jasper les regardant alternativement.

\- Non non, on était quatre ou cinq mais on ne vous a pas invité, répondit calmement Bella en tournant une de ses pages.

Carlisle commença à rire doucement au départ, puis de plus en plus fort, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

\- J'étais seul avec toi Bella, ajouta-t-il mort de rire.

\- Oh vraiment ? Tu as pu me faire ça tout seul, incroyable !

Leur rire commun entraîna celui des autres. Alice eut presque envie de pleurer. Est-ce qu'elle avait enfin réussi à les mettre ensemble, pour de bon ? Le seul qui ne semblait pas vraiment s'en réjouir c'était Charlie. Il était un peu tiraillé entre sa fille de cœur et son fils qu'il apprenait seulement à connaître.

\- Je préférerai que ça reste entre nous pour l'instant, Démétri n'a pas à l'apprendre de cette manière, lança Bella soucieuse de ce point. Donc Emmett, garde ta bouche close pour une fois.

\- Ça marche, confirma-t-il en levant les mains. Sinon c'était bon ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui en cherchant à savoir s'il était sérieux.

\- Tu demandes à une amnésique qui n'a pas fait l'amour depuis six ans si c'était bon ? Demanda Bella en fermant son livre.

\- Si tu veux un point de comparaison il me reste des préservatifs, proposa-t-il avant de se prendre le livre en pleine tronche que Carlisle lui balança. Aïe ! Doucement, rentre les griffes.

\- J'ai l'autorisation de faire des crises de jalousie maintenant, alors fais gaffe à ce que tu dis.

Leur sourire commun n'échappa à personne. Ils étaient heureux, à cet instant précis, ils avaient mit leurs problèmes de côté pour pouvoir vivre enfin.

\- Il se fait tard, si on allait se coucher, proposa Carlisle en tendant sa main à la brune.

\- Bonne idée, ta chambre ou la mienne ?

\- Dormez dans la notre, intervint Esmée avec le sourire. Rapprochez les deux lits, moi je dormirai dans la chambre de Charlie.

Le shérif tourna un regard paniqué vers Esmée. Ah, voilà encore une femme qui prenait le pouvoir. Les deux femmes se sourirent, complices. Carlisle sorti ses biscotos pour rapprocher les deux lits. Une fois qu'ils furent l'un contre l'autre, ils en profitèrent.

\- Tu trouves pas que l'on s'en ai trop bien sorti, chuchota Bella avec le sourire.

\- Probablement parce qu'ils ne nous ont pas encore entendu et du coup, ils ne réalisent pas bien. Mais ça viendra. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je dois me lever tôt demain, je vais avec Edward et James voir Alistair Scott, est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner ?

\- Bien sûr. Je ne te perd plus de vue, c'est fini. Tu as un garde du corps de plus maintenant.

Elle se colla à lui en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Avait-elle déjà été aussi heureuse ? Après tout elle n'en avait rien à faire, la seule chose qui importait c'était le présent. Carlisle caressa ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Lui non plus n'y croyait pas et il se traita de crétin de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Il sentit une main le secouer gentiment le lendemain. C'était Edward qui le regardait attendri.

\- Vous avez dû oublier le réveil, chuchota-t-il. Je suppose que tu viens avec nous.

Carlisle se tourna vers le poids qu'il avait sur le bras, c'était Bella qui dormait à poing fermé.

\- Alors ça fait quoi d'écouter les conseils de son petit frère, se moqua gentiment Edward.

\- Ça fait du bien, répondit doucement Carlisle heureux.

Edward les laissa seul et son frère se fit un plaisir de réveiller sa douce. Après s'être habillé correctement et pour Bella, s'être tirée à quatre épingles, ils se dirigèrent enfin chez Alistair Scott qui venait de rentrer de vacances.

Son cabinet était l'un des plus réputés de la ville et y obtenir un rendez-vous n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Heureusement, Rosalie avait réussi à leur en obtenir un. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente et comme à Volturi Entreprise, cette pièce lui disait quelque chose.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, proposa une secrétaire faisant taire James qui était en train de raconter sa vie à Bella.

La femme les fit entrer dans un grand bureau, remplit de bouquin. Un homme au regard sombre, à la mine pincée et aux cheveux blanc se tenait là. Quand il sortit la tête de ses dossiers il fronça d'abord les sourcils, puis il croisa le regard de Bella et paru surpris. Pas choqué, juste surpris.

\- Monsieur Scott, merci de nous recevoir..., commença Edward en tendant la main.

\- Pas la peine de vous fatiguer mon garçon, vous avez une tête de flic et j'ai déjà rencontré votre ami derrière vous. Je suppose que vous êtes la pour Isabella. Étant tenu par le secret professionnel, je ne parlerai qu'à elle.

\- Monsieur s'en vouloir vous offenser, nous sommes en charge d'une enquête concernant Madame Volturi..., continua Edward imperturbable.

\- Rostov, puisqu'elle est vivante, elle n'est pas divorcée, trancha l'avocat avec un petit sourire supérieur. Je ne parlerai qu'à Isabella, même si elle m'ordonne de parler devant vous je ne le ferai pas. Collez moi un procès si vous le désirez, ma carrière est faite, je n'ai plus rien à prouver.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était une vraie tête de con, chuchota James en sortant.

Edward le suivit à contre cœur. Carlisle hésita, mais il comprit seul que Bella n'obtiendrai aucune réponse s'il restait. Elle lui fit signe de sortir. Lorsque le bureau n'abrita plus que l'avocat et Bella, Alistair laissa tomber le masque et prit Bella dans ses bras.

\- Alors toi tu n'en loupes pas une franchement. Pourquoi être revenue après tant d'années ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Bella perdue.

\- Ma grande je suis ton parrain et je suis le meilleur avocat de cette ville. Quand tu m'as dit fermes mes comptes pour n'en ouvrir que deux un au nom de Rosalie et l'autre d'Alec, je l'ai fait. Quand tu m'as dit trouve moi un avocat discret prêt de Seattle, je l'ai fait, ton testament, même si tu étais jeune, je l'ai fait. Tu as tous réglé avant de partir. Du jour au lendemain on m'annonce ta mort, sans faire de plus ample recherche pour savoir si c'est ton corps. Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

\- Je ne comprend rien à ce que vous dites ! Paniqua-t-elle à moitié.

\- Tu as orquestré ta mort Bella, c'est évident. Tu m'as avoué plus d'une fois que tu n'en pouvais plus de cette vie, tu as juste prit les grands moyens pour qu'on entende plus jamais parlé de toi. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas insisté plus auprès du légiste pour qu'il fasse des recherches. Je suppose que l'autre avocat, c'était pour qu'il trouve un moyen de te faire de faux papiers, si tu y mets le prix, il peut te faire ça...

Alistair dut se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait parce que Bella commençait à hyperventiler. Plus rien n'allait. Cet homme ne savait pas qu'elle était amnésique, ils ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer. Mais si toute cette histoire était exacte, alors Isabella Volturi avait réussi son coup, parce qu'à présent elle était Bella Smith. Trop d'information d'un coup. Après un dernier regard à Alistair, Bella s'effondra au sol à bout de souffle.

* * *

**Bien quelqu'un a prévu une quête pour payer mon cercueil ? Non... dommage. Bisous  
**


End file.
